Far from home
by Vampgirl2217
Summary: When fate brings Katherine Santiago to the bright lights of the boardwalk she encounters a little boy in distress, only if she knew how the events of the next hour would change her life forever.(I SADLY DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LOST BOYS OR LADDIE BUT I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC.) Context: The lost boys won the fight at the Emmersons house, the Emmersons, Star and Max all died
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**_Authors note((( Hi, I know that there's a few spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry but I proof read as best as I can but I simply don't have the time due to school but if someone would like to offer to do this, that'd be great!)))_**

I stared up at the ceiling in my room, today is the day, I thought to myself. Today is the day that I would leave this place and my past behind me, I will go as far away from this dump that the trains and buses would allow me to, I've saved up for this for over two years, $1,500, I will go somewhere where Kirsty will NEVER find me.

I got up and looked around my shoe box of a room, Although the room was small, it was my safe spot, a place I could hide away from the world, my own little bubble, paradise. I looked along the walls at all of the photographs and drawings, forgotten memories, I smiled fondly to myself as my fingers traced over the image of a tall, well dressed man with raven black hair and a kind smile, dad. My eyes flickered to the bottom right of the photograph where a small, shy little fairy of a girl stood, her raven hair shining in the golden glow of the sun as her startling blue eyes looked up in awe and love at the figure holding her hand. My smile faded ever so slightly before I carefully removed the tacks off of the photo and examined it in more detail, before kissing it and putting it in the inside pocket of my leather jacket.

I walked across the room to where the mirror hung, crooked, on the wall. I stared at the ghost of a girl that was before me, raven curls flowing down my shoulders with ash white skin which had earned me the nickname 'snow white' in school, God I hated that film. I picked up my backpack and slung it comfortably on my shoulders.

"Katherine! Get your ass down here now!" Kirstys shrill, unwelcoming voice hit my ears like nails on a chalk board. That's another thing that I will NEVER miss about this place, that winey ass, annoying voice hers.

"I'm gonna count to ten! If you don't get down here I will beat your ass in to your dads grave!!" I closed my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh "One!" I threw on my shoes "Five!" I opened up the window "Seven!" I climbed out and closed it "Ten!" I heard the muffled shriek from Kirsty before I dropped from the ledge and began to run, I ran as fast as I my legs could take me. And I never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2: People are strange

My legs ached like hell and my lungs burnt as if I had downed a full bottle of vodka, I had ran for over two miles. I stopped just as I reached to boarder of the little city. "Well, here goes nothing." I mumble softly to myself before taking an almost hesitant step past the 'Good bye' sign. I let out a soft sigh of relief as I looked behind me for the first time since I had ran from the screaming Kirsty. I was officially out of the dump that I had been trapped in for five years, ever since I was 12 years old. I continued on walking at a relatively fast pace until I reached a bus stop and boarded the bus that had just stopped there. "Where you headed for Miss?" The bus driver asks me and I shrug my shoulders "The end of the line I guess." I say before handing him the money and taking a seat. The bus started off with a thud that almost scared me before I relaxed in my seat and leaned my head against the window, everything familiar to me fading away in a blur.

"Excuse me Miss! This is the end of the line! I'm gonna need you to get off now.." My eyes gently flutter open as I wake up from drifting off, the sun was still up but only just, I must've been on here for three hours at least.

"Uhhh thank you." I say quickly as I walk tiredly to the door and then get off. Even though I had been asleep my feet and legs still aches from my run and my stomach groaned for food and nutrients.

Walking along the unfamiliar dirt road I sighed softly, I had been walking for over two hours now, there were no bus stops or trains anywhere. I looked up at the night sky and started to think about turning back before I shook my head and continued on, looking over my shoulder every once and a while. My eyes light up as I see a small light behind me, a car. I stretched out my arm and put my thumb up before the car came to a screeching halt.

"Where are you heading sweetie?" The voice of an elderly lady asks before I hear "Miriam! What in God's name do you think you're doing?! She could be a murderer fall all we know!" The gruff and angry voice of an Elderly man shouts. "Oh Silas! Stop your moaning! Look at the poor girl I bet she could barely raise a knife with how thin she's looking!" Miriam scolds and I couldn't help but smile as she turns to me and winks. "Ummmm well, I don't have a place yet...just as far as you'll take me...that's IF you'll take me." I say and she smiles kindly "Awww what a polite young girl! Of course I'll take you! Wouldn't want any strange men picking you up would I? That'd be terrible! Get in the back." She says, the smile still plastered on her lips.

"So, what's your name then? Where are you from?" Miriam asks me and I Panic on the inside before responding quickly

"Oh, I'm penny Jones and I came from a few towns back." I mentally hit myself in the face at how stupid that sounded. "Penny! What a lovely name!" Miriam responds with a smile before she looks at what I'm wearing through the mirror "Although it's lovely, it's not your real name is it?" She asks with a raised eyebrow and I begin to panic. "Oh don't worry honey! I ain't gonna tell a soul you were in this car!" She says, a genuine smile on her face.

"Well, you figured out where you wanna go yet?" She asks and I shake my head before Silas speaks up for the first time since I got in the car. "You're probably gonna end up in Santa Carla at some point." He drawls and I frown softly "Santa Carla?" I ask, sounding as if I'm testing the name to see how it felt on my lips. He nods his head and looks back at me "Yep, that's where all of the run'ways end up...place probably looks like damn Neverland with all those kids runnin' around...We May as-well take you there, we're going past there anyways. Good ol' Santa Carla." He says almost dreamily.

A few hours and two hot meals later I am standing in the parking lot of some cheap supermarket, Miriam standing by me as she writes her number down. "If you need anything or need any help or even someone to talk to, just call this number okay?" She says before getting in the car. I turn around to walk away before she calls after me "I never did get your real name." I turn around and smile "It's Katherine, Katherine Santiago."

I walked for about ten minutes, taking in the fresh air before I hear the sounds of delighted screams and loud music and see little glowing lights in the near distance, must be a carnival. I walk towards the sounds and the lights before I come across a big sign that said "Welcome to the Boardwalk!" In cursive letters. I climbed up the steps, taking in the scent of buttered popcorn, candy floss, hot dogs and all the type of stuff to give you diabetes. I got to the top of the stairs and was greeted by bright lights, loud music and boards of people. I took it all in, watching all of the people flooding past me, all so different, unusual in their own brilliant ways. I walked further in and started to see that there were groups of people, punks, goths, school kids, stoners and guys who looked like there were way too in to surfing. I looked around some more, my head reeling with all of the sights, sounds and smells. I was completely lost for words at how beautiful this place was, until I managed to think of one word to describe it.

"Neverland."


	3. Chapter 3: The boy on the beach

I walk around for a while, going on a few rides and getting something to eat before I decide to look for a spot to rest. I head on to the beach and underneath the board walk before I find a nice sheltered spot. I put my backpack down and my blanket before laying on top of it and using the backpack as a pillow. "Goodnight Santa Carla." I whisper before drifting off to sleep.

"HELP! HELP! DWAYNE HELP ME!" My eyes flutter open and I groan groggily before sitting up and looking for the source of the noise. "Shut the fuck up, you little shit!" The Griff voice of a man shouts back. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" As I listen I realise that it was a little boy shouting. "Nobody's gonna help you, not even those FREAK bikers." My eyes focus up and I see about eight men walking along the beach with a little boy being dragged behind them before he's punched for struggling to much. I grit my teeth and grab my silver knuckles from the side of my bag before walking over.

"HEY! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF THE KID NOW!" I practically scream. As I get closer I'm able to see the boy in more detail. He turned around to see me and behind his shoulder length fawn hair, his puppy dog brown eyes looked at my pleadingly as if to say 'help'. "Well, look at what we got here boys! Now ain't you just the finest thing I've seen around her for a while?" The leader asks, a malicious grin on his face. "I said, get your fucking hands off of the kid." I hiss in a low tone before he takes a few steps toward so that he's mere inches away from my face "Oh? And what If I don't? What're you gonn- SUN OF A BITCH!" His sentence is cut off and he begins to howl as I punch him straight in the face, my silver knuckles gleaming in the moonlight, clutching his nose he begins to regain himself.

"RUN!" I yell to the boy and he looks at me with a fleeting glance before taking off down the beach, I go to follow him but am quickly thrown on to the floor before being kicked in the stomach "STUPID BITCH!" Roars The leader as he boots me in to the stomach. "Argh!" I cry out in pure pain as I double over. I look up at him, tears streaming down my face before I am booted in the face this time. "YOU - DONE - FUCKED - UP - YOU - DUMB - BITCH!!" He shouts, kicking me each time in the face and stomach. Every time I cry out in pain, blood spluttering out of my mouth before hitting the sand. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screams as he kicks me over and over again as I start to lose consciousness.

"Hey man, that's enough! Let's get outta hear already, I can hear motorcycles!" One of the men says before trying to tug his friend away "No! We have better odds...it's four against eight dumbass!" He shouts, continuing to kick me as my cries of pain get quieter and quieter.

"Well, well, well...now that is no way to treat a lady." I hear the silky smooth voice come from behind me and I can practically HEAR the smirk in it. "You're supposed to be gentlemen aren't you? Not some big oafs who go after women and children." The voice mocks the group and I start to black out. "Dwayne, get the girl." Those were the last words being spoken that I heard before the sounds of blood curdling screams, flesh tearing apart and animalistic growls ring through my ears. And then it goes black.


	4. Chapter 4: Intoxicatingly delicious

_**David's pov: **_

"Well, well, well...Now, that is no way to treat a lady." I say, a smirk etched on to my feature as I look from almost, sleeping beauty on the golden sand to the surfer nazi assholes. This girl could only be about seventeen or eighteen, definitely another run away. She was in bad shape, blood dripping all over her face, hiding her skin tone, dried blood in her hair, blood on her clothes...if I hadn't eaten before this girl would've had a one way ticket in to becoming my next meal.

"You're supposed to be gentlemen aren't you? Not some big oafs who go after women and children." I drawl, grinning as I see that I'm pissing them off. These dumb little prick never learn do they? All they no how to do is punch shit, drug underage girls, surf and piss people off, I doubt they have even one brain cell between them all. I turned to Dwayne before nodding towards the girl. "Dwayne, get the girl." I say calmly as he walks forward, going to pick her up before he's punched in the face. "Uh ohhhhhh...shouldn't have done that, pal... now I'm gonna have to rip you to shreds..." I look to my right as Paul speaks up in a sing songy kinda way, causing me to roll my eyes, He was the idiot of the group. I watch as my brother takes a puff of his joint, handing it to Marko before his face changes in to something straight out of Freddy Kruegers nightmare.

**_Dwayne's pov:_**

I picked up the girl quickly as Paul shifted to avoid anymore blood getting on her face or her clothes, I looked down at her, her hair was stuck to her forehead by the stickiness of her blood, I leaned over her to move her hair out of her face so I could see the damage but quickly moved away, almost dropping her as my face shifted. I had gotten a waft of the sweet scent that was her blood, God she smelled intoxicatingly delicious. She smelled like nothing I had ever smelled before, she was something foreign and tropical. "Dwayne? You okay?" Marko's voice brings me back down to earth and I look at him and his blood soaked clothes, the white crop top now crimson red but somehow his jacket had managed to remain impeccably clean. I nod my head slowly before looking down at the girl again, whoever she was she was lucky to be alive right now.

I hear the last scream of David and Paul's victim die down before I'm surrounded by all of my brothers. "Ooooooo...she's smoking for a run away damsel in distress." Paul says waggling his eyebrows with a grin causing Marko to shake his head and laugh. "What do we do with her?" Marko asks, turning to a blood soaked David smoking a cigarette "Leave her." He says shrugging his shoulders. "No!" I couldn't stop the words leaving my mouth. "No?" David question, confused but curious at the same time. "She saved Laddie." I say softly as I look down at her, her face was blood soaked yet relaxed, she looked beautiful. "Are you sure it's not because she smells SO tantalisingly good???" Paul asks with a grin and I look him dead in the eye until his grin fades. "Fine...bring her back to the cave." David says begrudgingly and I couldn't help but smile for a brief split second. Well, whoever you are Miss Blood soaked beauty, things are about to get complicated


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty

Katherine's pov:

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh..." I groan softly, my eyes fluttering open as I feel something cold and wet being dragged across my face, I look around the room through blurred vision before my eyes try and focus on the figure who appears to be sitting next to me. "Wh- who're you?" I ask with a croaky voice before my head slumps back and I lose consciousness yet again.

Two days later*

Where am I? What is this place? Why can't I remember anything? These are some of the few questions that ran around my head as my eyes fluttered open and I seemed to be looking at the canopy of a bed. I sit up, too quickly before coming dizzy and disoriented again. It takes a moment to refocus my vision and look around.

Am I in a cave? I think to myself, looking around the place, failing to notice the little boy sitting crossed legged at the foot of the bed, his head tilted in curiosity as he watched me. It wasn't till he speak up that I actually noticed him "Hi." I jump in fright turning towards him "Hello?" I say and he tilts his head the other way. "What's your name?" He asks and I look at him, confused. "My name? It's Katherine...but you can call me Kat if Katherine is too hard to say." I almost mumble, my throat dry as hell. "Okay, Kat! I'm Laddie but you can call me...you can call me... Lad! If Laddie's too hard to say!" He says, perking up, and I catch a gleam of childish delight in his eyes. I laugh softly at his response, a warm smile etched on my lips now before frowning softly "Okay, well it's nice to meet you Laddie...why am I here?" I ask softly.

He grins when I ask this before responding quickly "Because Dwayne and Paul fancy you!" He says before laughing an almost melodic laugh. I frown even more when he says this "And who's Dwayne and Paul?" I ask him and he looks up at me with a smile "My big brothers." He says, moving a little closer to me now. "Are you gonna be my new sister?" He asks, a hopeful gleam in his eye. I almost wanted to say 'yes' to keep that adorable smile on his face but that would be lying, I don't like lying to children if I can help it. "No, sorry." I say, regretting the words as he slumped back in defeat. "Oh...okay then..." He says, disappointed before he perks up again, looking as if it's Christmas Day "THEY'RE HOME!" He shouts before scrambling off of my bed and running down the little corridor, I go to follow him but I realise that I'm in just a shirt and panties so I sit back on the bed, trying to find my bag.

Paul's pov:

"Hey little man!" I say before ruffling Laddies hair as he makes a B line for Dwayne, jumping in to his arms as Dwayne laughs and hugs him. "She's awake!" Laddie practically shouts, excitement clear in his voice as Dwayne puts him down. Me and my brother make eye contact for a brief second before both running towards the little passageway leading to the only bedroom still kind of intact. I'm almost pushed out of the way by Dwayne but I manage to skip past him and run down the tunnel, stopping when I reach the door before I compose myself and open the door.

"Knock, knock..." I say as soft as I can as I hear Marko laugh through our link and say something like "You sound like you're talking to a sleeping baby." I take a step in to the room, Dwayne following my every step. "Hello..." I say with a bright smile as I see the raven haired beauty was even more beautiful awake than asleep, her crystal blue eyes showing signs of confusion, curiosity and fear all at the same time. "Ummmmm hi." She says in a meek, shy voice.

Before I can say anything to her, Dwayne has barged me out of the way. "Good evening Miss, may I ask what your name is?" He asks and I roll my eyes "Jesus Christ Dwayne, have you stepped out of eighteenth century Britain? Want me to get you a top hat and a cane to go along with your impeccable manners?" I mock and much to my delight the girl laughs quietly. What a laugh! I think to myself. "I'm just being polite Paul, something you of all people would never understand." He retorts, his eyes not leaving the girl. "Well, I'm Dwayne and the idiot over there is my brother Paul." He says, extending a hand which she doesn't shake much to my amusement.

"And I'm Marko!" Comes a voice from behind us.

Marko's pov

I slink in to the room out of pure curiosity to see what had gotten these two so worked up over the past couple of days. The girls sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed, the covers around her waist as she looked between the three of us, not knowing what to do or say. "Well..." I say cutting the silence like a knife. "It's nice to meet you, whatever your name is." I say, taking her hand and shaking it before she can protest. Then it clicked. This girl was probably one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, actually, she IS the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was gorgeous.


	6. Chapter 6: Gorgeous

Katherine's pov:

I sat on the bed, completely confused at the whole situation that was laid out before me, I was in a completely unrecognisable place with three people that I didn't know. Now that I got a good decent look at all of them I blushed furiously at how incredibly gorgeous they all were.

The first one who had came in the room, Paul I think that's his name,he looked around 19, his dirty blonde hair almost like a lions mane flowed down his back and almost covered his amazingly bright blue eyes, his jawline had a peculiar soft sharpness to it as it was covered with light stubble, he was tall, about 6'2, muscular but not over the top and his whole look was completed by skin tight leather pants, a black mesh shirt which showed his abs and to end it all he had a black jacket with coat tails.

The second one to enter, Dwayne,looked about 21, he was stunning with brown almost black hair which ran down his back and was teased up to hell and back. His eyes were a deep beautiful brown colour which you could definitely get lost in, his skin was a very light brown, Native American...interesting. He wore a black leather jacket with the painting of a cheetah, he wore no shirt underneath which was great for me as it showed his deliciously chiseled abs. He wore black pants and black boots, with an earring of a fang in his ear.

The last one to enter, Marko, he looked quite young maybe 17 or 18, his boyish blonde curls started freely but ended in a plat, his blue eyes almost matched the brilliance of Paul's. I LOVED his style, a white crop top that ended just above his bellybutton, worn out pair of blue jeans and his jacket, oh what a thing of beauty it was! It was denim from what I could tell but it was COVERED in bright, colourful and vibrant patches, some of them artwork where others were just random patches.

I blushed furiously as I looked at them all, my hand still shaking Marko's before I pull it away, embarrassed. "Oh...I'm Katherine..." I say in a meek voice as I begin to shy away from them, God I felt like a little kid again. "Why am I here?" I ask, nobody in particular, as I look around the room. It was big, filled with furniture, paintings and torn down tapestries.

"Because you survived." A cool voice comes from the doorway causing me to look around to yet another gorgeous specimen.


	7. Chapter 7: Electricity

David's pov:

I leaned against the old, wooden door frame as I watched how Marko shook her hand before I narrowed my eyes slightly, examining Marko more. He had a certain look in his eyes that I had never seen before, a gleam of happiness mixed with something else entirely.

The girl, Katherine looked up at my and I couldn't help but smirk at her inner thoughts... I am a gorgeous specimen apparently. The words that came from my mouth sounded cold and smooth. "I'm David." I say, taking in her appearance at it's best now.

Her hair was a long, wavy, black mess on top of her head, a complete and utter contrast to her pale skin, her eyes were a bright blueish gray colour, her face formed a soft heart as her lips lay on her face, plump and a dark pink shade. My eyes lowered to what she was wearing and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Obviously Paul had dressed her in one of his Metallica T-shirt's, it was black and definitely over sized on her petit frame, standing up she would probably only be about five five, maybe five' six at a stretch. Her beautiful curls hung loose down her back, reaching her waist.

I bounded towards the bed before I was standing right in front of her and she looked up at me through those innocent almost puppy like eyes of hers. "Do you remember what happened to you?" I ask, crouching down so that I'm eye level with the girl as she shakes her head. "The only reason you are alive is because you saved out little brother, Laddie." I say and her eyes widen before she clasps her head in pain, her hand over the slowly healing gash in her head. Before I think I go to move her hand away, stopping instantly as I feel almost an electric shock jolt through me, and suddenly I am over come with a sense of protectiveness.

Katherine's pov:

I gasp loudly in pain as I clasp my head, looking up at the blue eyed beauty before me, his hair was a light blonde in the fashion of a messy mullet, he was just a little bit shorter than Paul but taller than Marko. He was definitely the strong type 'the leader' as he radiated pure confidence. He had on a long black trench coat, a worn out leather jacket underneath, all black leather gloves, black boots and black leather jeans. He was stunning, just like the rest of them.

"I bought you some food and a drink... I didn't know what you liked so I just got you what I usually eat." Paul speaks up as David moves away, startled almost. Paul slinks over before shoving a paper back in my hand as he watches me intently Before Dwayne speaks up "I need to change your bandages... will you let me?" He asks and I shake my head. " No thank you, I can do it myself...now if you could all possibly go outside for a minute so I can gather my thoughts and ummmm... get some pants on..." I mumble the last part as Paul laughs. "Awwwww...Id much prefer it if you kept the pants off." He gives me a Cheshire Cat grin and waggles his eyebrows in a playfully suggestive manner. "Fucking Pervert." Marko says, punching his shoulder before they're all ushered out by David and he closes the door behind him.

Once they all leave I finally have a chance to breathe, how had I gotten in to this situation? I could only remember bits and pieces, a small boy, Laddie, being dragged along the beach, I punch, I'm thrown on the floor and then black out, that's all I could remember as I sat up in bed, looking around the place. Well, at least I'm safe now. I think.


	8. Chapter 8: Hungry

Marko's pov:

"I like her." I blurt out, breaking the silence that had now come over us all as we tried to piece together what the hell just happened. "Are we gonna let her stay?" I ask, a hopeful glimmer in my eye as I turn to look up at my elder brother. He looks down at me then to Paul and Dwayne. "We'll put it to a vote." He says but before he can say anything else Laddie butts in "I vote she stays!" He says, his eyes bright, I smile at this and ruffle his hair "Same with the kid." I say and there's a chorus of agreement from my two other brothers. "So, it's settled then, she's staying...we need to think of a system though... how is this going to work?" He asks and I along with Paul, shrug my shoulders. Before we can say anything else, there's a small shout for help "Hello? Anyone?! Marko? Paul? Dwayne? David??? If you can hear me, can one of you please get my back pack, it has all of my stuff in it." The voice of the raven haired beauty rings through the face and one by one as she says our names you can see our faces light up.

"She said my name first!" I call to the rest before bounding over to where her back pack lay on the floor. I crouched down and picked it up only to be pretty much tackled by Paul "I'm taking it to her!" He says, grabbing it much to my dismay before Paul is grabbed by his collar by Dwayne who snatches the bag from him "I'LL take it to her... that way she won't be perved on." He says before David grabs it out of his hands "Ah, ah, ah...I think I'll take it." He says, giving us all a pointed look before making his way to the passageway.

David's pov:

I knocked on the door before entering to see Katherine still sitting on the bed, a sheepish smile on her face "Oh, thank you." She says before getting up, forgetting the whole no pants thing causing me to chuckle as she grabs her back pack to cover up "Oh my Jesus God!" She says as she scrambled for the covers again. "Relax, you're not the first woman I've seen only in her panties." I say with a smirk before I sit down in a chair opposite the bed, my gaze fixated on the most awkward yet adorable girl that I had ever seen, her face was extremely red from embarrassment and he hair was a tangled mess even though Dwayne had brushed in to a pony tail two days before. "Ummmm... do you mind leaving?" She asks sheepishly and I can't help but laugh and roll my eyes before turning around on the chair so I'm straddling it.

"I'm not gonna look, I promise." I say and I hear her heart beat spike ever so slightly, good, this was good. "So, how old are you?" I ask her before she answers way too quickly "20." I almost laughed out loud at he answer "Your real age." I hear her sigh before she finally answers "I turned 17 six days ago." She says and I nod my head although she can't see me. "You found a place to stay yet?" I ask her before she responds "No, yesterday was my first day in Santa Carla." She says and I grimace "Yesterday? You've been out cold for a full four days sweetheart." I say and I could hear her gasp. "What?!"

Katherine's pov:

I couldn't believe it, I had been passed out for four days?! Jesus Christ! Why the hell did I still feel tired then?! I look around the room as I slip a pair of black leggings on. "Well, that explains why I'm hungry then..." I say before looking in the paper bag at what Paul had bought me "Burger and fries, great!" I say before digging in and pretty much wolfing down the burger, forgetting the blonde haired beauty was there for quite a while.

David turns around to look at me and now that I was standing up, it showed how small my frame was, I was petit. His eyes traveled over me with what I could only describe as hungry look. I squirmed like a small child who was being shouted at, I felt uncomfortable yet weirdly safe at the same time. "You can stay here if you'd like...until you find a place that you can afford." He says, his eyes not leaving my body causing me to go red in the face "Ummmm... that's really nice but I think I'll just stay in a cheep motel for now. And he looks up at me, looking me dead in the eyes. "You don't trust us." He says simply and I begin to freak out. "No! It's just...it's-"

"It's fine, you've only known us a few days, you don't have any reason to trust us." He says understanding and I couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the fact that he wasn't mad. "Thank you...do you know where my jacket is? Black, leather?" I ask before he shakes his head "We only picked up your blanket and back pack sorry." At this statement the colour of my face visibly drains "Wh-what?" I ask, clearly on the verge of tears as David looks at me, confused.


	9. Chapter 9: Cry Little Sister

**David's pov:**

I looked over the girl before me, a look of confusion on my face as she turns away, obviously crying. "It's just a jacket...you can get a new one..." I say and I already regret those words as she turns around to face me, clearly upset by my words. "With what?! All of my money was in the jacket! And the photo and the ring and...and...it's all I have left..." My eyes widen as I see what's causing her the pain and anguish, it wasn't the actual jacket itself rather the things in the pockets and the sentimental value of it. "Please don't cry..." I say as gently as I possibly could, it still sounded gruff but it was a start. "I have a right to cry! Any evidence of anything that I ever loved was in that jacket...and now it's gone." She pretty much sobs, her voice cracking on the last part. Every singe tear drop that rolled down her cheek sent a jolt of pain through me. I needed to find that damn jacket.

I looked at the crying girly before me who had just poured her heart out to me before I get an idea, shrugging off my trench coat I then expose the leather jacket that I had on underneath before removing it and handing it to her. "I know that it's not THE jacket but you can have it until we find yours again." I say and she looks up at me, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "O-okay then..." She tentatively takes the jacket from my hands and then almost hesitantly slips it on. It somehow managed to make her look even smaller than she already was. "Better?" I ask with a somewhat of a smile before she nods her head gently.

**"Hey, our guest here left something on the beach, black leather jacket that has a photo, a ring and some money in it, go find it." **I say through the link I had between me and my brothers.

**"What's going on?" **Dwayne asks.

**"She's REALLY upset over this jacket and I need someone to find it ASAP, whoever does I'm sure she will really appreciate it."**

**"I'll find it."** The determined voice of Paul comes through before being followed by Marko.

**"Not if I beat you to it first."**

**"No you won't."**

**"Yes I will."**

**"Won't."**

**"Will."**

**"Won't!"**

**"Wi-"**

**"Just Shut the fuck up and find the damn thing okay?"** I pretty much snarl through our link.

**"Oooooohhhhh someone's in a moooooodddd!"** Paul laughs and I could tell that he was high as a kite.

**"I'm not in a mood, I just don't like crying women."** I drawl.

**"She's crying?"** The concerned voice of Dwayne rang in my head.

**"Yes, she's crying and I don't like it."** I say and before I know it Dwayne is in the room yet again.

**Dwayne's pov:**

I rushed in to the chamber as soon as David told me my- Katherine was crying, That's probably what I felt before when a sudden damper came on everyone's mood in the main cave. I looked down at Katherine who was pretty much draped in David's jacket, I was in shock. He LOVED that jacket and NEVER let ANYONE touch it let alone bloody WEAR it. Her eyes were red and puffy and I felt the urge to just pick her up and hug her tightly in my arms but I thought that would be a bit too much. "I'm going to find that jacket even if it kills me." I say bluntly before walking out leaving an extremely confused Katherine and a slightly annoyed David behind as I closed the door again.

I didn't bother talking to Paul or Marko as I ruffled Laddies hair "Hey little man." I say with a soft smile "So, The girl staying in the room is a bit upset and we need to find a jacket...wanna help?" I ask and his face lights up, causing me to grin. "He'll yeah!" He shouts before zooming out of the cave and getting in the back of my bike.

**Katherine's pov:**

I gently pulled the jacket on and sighed softly, it was really warm and a bit too big for me but it was comfortable and had a minty copper smell to it, I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was but it was strangely nice. I nodded my head as he asked me if I felt better before Dwayne came in, leaving shortly after. "Was he listening in?" I ask, confusion adorning my features as I did t understand how he would even know about my jacket. David shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly before speaking up "He's got really good hearing." And I nod my head in understanding. "So, Katherine...tell me how is it that you ended up in Santa Carla, the murder capital of the world?"


	10. Chapter 10: Tore apart

**Katherine's pov: **

"Murder capital of the world?" I ask him, confused, what did he mean. He slowly nod his head when I ask this "Santa Carla is the murder capital of the world, more people get murdered and go missing than any other place in the entire world." He says simply before my eyes widen and a smirk starts to grow on his lips "Ahhhh, you didn't know did you? You were told the same bullshit that Paul was told." He says as he leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. I watched him with a certain sense of curiosity. "You shouldn't have come here...this place isn't good for run way's...they populate most of the dead." He says, closing his eyes as he thinks before he opens them again.

"Why did you run away?" He asks me and I shrug my shoulders "Didn't like where I was at the time, wanted something different that's all." I tell him and he shakes his head "Oh no, I want the real reason, if you wanted something different you would've waited till you were 18, only one more year...something happened to you and I want to know...you can trust me." He says as he stares me directly in the eye with those icy blue eyes.

Strangely enough about his last sentence is, I believed it. I DID trust him and I had no idea why, why did I trust a complete stranger that I had only known one day. "My step mother killed my father..." I say quietly and his eyes widen and he goes to speak before I cut him off. "She gained custody of me when I was 12, my real mother was drug addict, she committed suicide when I was eight years old..." I say softly as I look down at my hands. "Kirsty, my step mother, she...she wasn't right in the head I don't think...my dad was in a car accident, apparently he was drunk driving but I KNOW that isn't true. My father hadn't drank anything since my mother died...Kirsty's brother is chief of police down in the city I came from..." I say softly.

"She's put me in hospital over 40 times since I've been with her, she treats me rather like a slave than a human being..." I say before rolling up my sleeve to show David my arm, little round scars were dotted all around the underside of my arm. "She used to use me as an ashtray." I say and I can feel the tears come back as I continue on "I just KNOW that she's waiting till I turn eighteen so she kill me too... she wants all of my dads money...she tried to get it but in his will he left everything to me." I say, a half smile on my lips as tears seem to flow freely down my cheeks. I look up at David and I'm surprised to see a mix of disgust, anger, sadness and something else on his face. "You okay?" I ask him as he doesn't seem to say anything, just stares at my arm.

** David's pov: **

The animal inside me roared to come out as she showed me her arm, I wasn't even aware I was staring until I heard her voice snap me out of it. "Why the fuck would someone do that to a fucking child." I hiss as I close my eyes, trying to calm myself down. At the same time I was trying to persuade myself that the only reason I was angry was because she was a child at the time... not because it was her. "She was sick in the head." She says and I look up at her to see that she's watching me, a scared look on her face. "I don't care. That's no excuse." I pretty much hiss and I instantly regret it as she cowers away, in fear.

"I'm sorry...I just don't like people hurting children." I said even though I knew that I couldn't care less unless it was Laddie.

**"Hey David, can you come out here please?"** The nervous voice of Marko called in my head.

**Paul's pov: **

"Come on Marko... fair is fair." I say, crossing my arms as I slowly run out of patients. "Best out of twenty?" He asks hopefully and I shake my head before he sighs in defeat. "Fine, I'll call him." He says, calling to our brother in his head. David walks out of Kitty's room, his arms crossed. "This better be good." He says as we all fall silent. "We found Kitty's jacket..." I speak up and he frown slightly "Kitty? Really?" I grin when he asks this, nodding my head. "Yeah! Laddie's aloud to call her Kat, so why can't I call her Kitty?" It was safe to say that I was still completely and utterly stoned.

"Maybe because you're not 11, you don't have basically a speech impediment and you had your fall school education." Dwayne speaks up from behind us. "So, you found the jacket?" He says and I wince. "Kinda..."

"What do you mean 'Kinda'?" David asks sternly, his eyes narrowing. "I found it before Paul found it but he tried to take it off me... I wouldn't let go and it sort of...ummmm...yeah..." Marko speaks up and pulls out the jacket from behind his back. Now that I looked at it, we really had broken it. The sleeve was almost torn off, the back of it was split and there was a hole through one of the pockets.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" The extremely angry voice of David brings me back in to the room and I wince ever so slightly "I'm sorry okay?" I say before light another joint. I needed it. "Sorry doesn't cut it this time Paul...what am I suppose to tell the poor thing?! She's already cried twice! I don't need her crying a third fucking time!" Okay, so I really had fucked up, he was PISSED. "I'll take it to a tailors shop...they'll make it look brand new for her." I say before Dwayne butts in again "She cried again?" He asks and when he asks this it suddenly hits me "Wait, wait, wait...why has she been crying, is she okay?" Marko asks, looking behind David at the door to her room. "What's up with her?" I ask, concerned before David sighs softly. I get the image of someone's arm in my head and it's scarred to fuck. "How didn't I notice this when I was changing her?" I ask and David shrugs "It's on her under arm."

"What the FUCK happened to her?" Markos extremely pissed of voice brings me back. David grimaced before explaining. Words could not describe how furious I was. I needed a second name to this Kirsty woman, I needed an address, a place of work, anything at all. I turned to see Dwayne had his fists clenched to stop himself from destroying the cave again in one of his extremely rare fits of anger.

"I am going to find that little bitch, and when I do, I'm going to kill her."


	11. Chapter 11: The little things

**Marko's pov: **

I look around the room, Dwayne was disgusted and trying to hold back his anger, Paul was furious making threats and listing all of the different ways he could kill this woman, David however looked completely calm as he stood there. "Nobody's killing anyone." He says to all of our total dismay. "Why not?!" I ask, almost shouting. "Look at what that Bitch did to her?!" David turns to look at me and shrugs his shoulders casually. "If we kill the woman she might be upset...she's sensitive, I can tell." He says quietly before he takes the jacket out of my hands "We need to hide this somewhere." He says before walking in to where we sleep. "I'm going to see her." I decide out loud.

I walk towards her door before I'm cut off by Dwayne and Paul. "Ah, ah, ah! Where do you think you're going?" Paul asks and I shove his shoulder "I'm going to see if she's alright and I'm going by myself." I say as I continue to walk. "Fine, but I call next time." Paul grind and I shake my head. I open the door and look in to see the beauty of a girl was sitting on the bed, draped in David's jacket, a pair of black pants on her legs along with Paul's Metallica t shirt. "Hey..." I say with a sheepish smile before frowning as I see her red puffy eyes. "Are you okay?" I ask, moving towards her before she shakes her head.

"Well, at least you're not one of those girls who say 'I'm fine!' And then a few seconds later they're like 'Oh My God! Nobody understands me!!'" I make my voice high pitched and I flick my hair, causing her to laugh a little bit. Her laugh suited her, it was beautiful, one of the sweetest things I have ever heard. I just wanted to hear that laugh again and again, this made something click in my head. "I'll be right back!" I says before sprinting out of the room, a hop in my step.

**Katherine's pov:**

I smile slightly as I watch Marko as if he were a little kid in a candy store as he ran out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with a cage in his hands "Okay...so these are my birds." He says as I look in to the cage where two pigeons stood. "Pigeons?" I say with a laugh and he grins "These aren't just any pigeons, these are MY pigeons and they are my babies." He says as he opens the cage and takes one out. Although I didn't really like pigeons these were some of the cleanest ones I had seen. "Okay, So this is Miguel..." He says as he sets him in his lap and strokes him. "And then the other one is Paul." He says, clearly annoyed. "Paul?" I ask with a laugh and he nods his head "Paul told me he would break its neck if I didn't name I after him." He says as he continues to stroke Miguel. "What an asshole!" I say, a small frown on my face. "Hey! That's only because SOMEONE killed MY pet spider!" I look up to see Paul leaning in the door way. "That was an accident! If it was really your pet you shouldn't have left it crawling around on the floor!" Marko responds, shaking his head. "It was still my pet!" I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at all of their bickering. After a few more minutes Paul eventually leaves.

"You wanna hold one?" He asks and I nod my head, causing him to grin before he passes me Miguel. "Wow...they're really calm for pigeons..." I say with a soft smile as I ever so slightly brush my fingers along it's surprisingly silk like feathers. "Although, I do have one question...why pigeons, why not get doves instead?" To this he shrugs his shoulders and responds "Doves are just glorified pigeons."


	12. Chapter 12: Safe place

***The next night***

**Dwayne's pov: **

I had been waiting for two hours, 14 minutes and 12 seconds for the sleeping beauty to wake up, I sat in the corner of the room on a chair and watched her, her face was relaxed and those oh so kissable lips were parted ever so slightly, desperate to tempt me in to placing my own lips on to them. Her hair was messy, covering most of her face and she was in foetal position, making her look impossibly small. I sighed softly, just about to leave when I hear a breathy moan of pain and terror "Stop." My head snapped back and I looked down at the sleeping girl, her face had changed, contorted with fear. She ever so slightly moved, groaning softly before rolling over and mumbling incoherent words which I tried to make out but couldn't. She must be having a nightmare.

"G-get away." She groans loudly in pain as I study her, not knowing what to do. She begins to move a lot more and becomes more vocal and it pains me to hear the sound of my gorgeous, sweet Isabe- Katherine... my gorgeous, sweet Katherine in terror. I couldn't wake her up as she would probably freak out and start hitting me. I walked over to the door and closed it gently before coming back and taking my boots off. I shrug myself out of my jacket, placing it on the back of the chair before gently slipping in to the bed behind her. The covers were warm and inviting as I slipped in as slowly as I could, she rolls over so her back is to me, almost rolling herself off of the bed before I secure my arm around her waist and hold her against me firmly yet gently as she continued to groan softly in her sleep. "It's okay my love, I've got you now...you're safe..." I whisper softly in her ear.

I sighed in content as her frame felt so bloody small against me, I rested my chin on top of her head as my other arm slipped underneath her body to make sure she was extra secure and wouldn't move. I couldn't help but smile as she instantly calmed down and relaxed against me, her body falling slack against mine. I couldn't help but notice that she smelled of oranges, rosemary and freshly bloomed blossoms, what a gorgeous mix.

**Katherine's pov: **

I woke up insanely warm but well rested and just as I go to move I look down to see two muscular arms wrapped around me, almost like a snake killing its prey. My eyes widen as I also felt the hard chiselled abs of a bare chest pressing right against my back. I try and move my head to see who it was but I can't as the person hugs me tighter, not crushing me, almost as if they're keeping me safe. "Hello." The deep and recognisable voice of Dwayne murmurs softly in my ear, sending chills down my spine as I feel his hot breath against my back. "Uhhhhhh hi?" I say, my face extremely red. "Have a nice sleep?" He asks and I can hear a slight smile in his voice. "Uhhhh yeah...it was nice thank you..." I respond, expecting him to move but not wanting him to. "Hmmm...that's good...you're blushing..." He points out, causing me to blush even more if that was even humanly possible. "Oh...uh yeah..." I mumble feeling like a complete idiot. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" He asks, his grip starting to loosen before I panic slightly "No! Not at all!" I say and his arms tighten around me again and I feel as if I He was protecting me from the world. "Good." He chuckles and I sigh softly, relaxing against him again.

A few moments pass by and the silence is thick and awkward as hell and I want to say something but I don't. "What's your favourite colour?" He asks out of the blue and I could tell he was trying to make this less awkward for me "Hmmmm... that's a good question, I'd have to say red...what about you?" I ask curiously and he answers straight away with no hesitation.

"Whatever colour your eyes are...they're beautiful."


	13. Chapter 13: Higher than the clouds

**Paul's pov: **

I grinned as I saw Dwayne walk out of Kitty's room, so far the night was great, I had picked up some random blonde chick and bed and fed her, I terrorised some tourists AND I got an extra huge bag of weed. Now, it was my turn for a little bonding with our little damsel in distress. I walk towards her room with two plastic shopping bags in hand before I entered to see she was still wearing my t-shirt but this time she had jeans on. Shame... she would look SO tantalisingly good without the pants and maybe some knee high stockings.

"Hey Kittyyyyyyyy!" I say with a grin, laughing as she jumps in surprise. "Oh...hi Paul...what's in the bags?" She asks, curiosity staining her tired features. I could tell that she had only really just properly woken up and damn she looked pretty fine with messy bed hair and the most adorable tired look on her face. "I have food!" I say with a grin and she raises her eyebrow. "Wow...why so much?" She asks and my grin spreads even wider. "Well, by the time our little bonding session is over you are going to WANT this food...this food is going to taste like THE best thing you've ever tasted in your life!" I say and she laughs nervously before finally asking the question. "What're we doing?"

"We are getting higher than the crowds my gorgeous, sexy, señorita. Oohhh look at me being all smart and using a big word! Look who's laughing now Dwayne! Ha!" I shout, making sure my brother heard as Kitty laughed loudly before Dwayne called back "It's not a big word, Paul...it's the Spanish word for Miss, you dumbass."

"You just hate me because you ain't me!" I call back before slamming the door. "See, I am smart! I'm a poetic genius, did you see what I said to him? It rhymed! I'm the next Shapesphere!" I say with a grin as she laughs louder "Shapesphere? Do you mean Shakespeare?" She asks and I click my fingers "That's the one!"

"Okay So, have you ever smoked before? Like anything including tobacco?" I ask and she shakes her head "Jesus Christ, I can tell that someone went to an all girl Catholic school." I joke and her eyes widen in surprise "No fucking way! You actually went to one of those? Ahaha!" I laugh before composing myself and pulling a pre rolled joint from my pocket "Okay, I'm not gonna teach you how to roll as I am a master at that and all you have to do is ask me if you want a joint." I say before lighting it up and bringing it to my lips "Okay, so you need to inhale and keep it in for five seconds then gently blow out okay?" I say before demonstrating.

"Your turn Kitty Kat!"

**Katherine's pov: **

If I could only choose one word to describe Paul, I would probably use the word 'ADHD' he was pretty much the definition of ADHD, fast paced, couldn't sit still, he was excited about everything and most importantly, he didn't have a filter on his mouth at all.

I nodded my head in understanding before I pressed the joint to my lips and did exactly as he did before proceeding to cough out my left lung. "Woah, are you okay?" I turn to face him as I'm coughing and he's sitting perfectly still, watching me with concerns before he starts to rub my back. "You're okay, you did good...how do you feel though..." He asks and I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. "Not that different." I say before he grins his Cheshire Cat like grin that I have gotten accustomed to.

Two hours later*

"I'm sorry, but if Santa Klaus knows if you've been bad or good, why didn't he know that all the other reindeer were being mean to Rudolph?" I ask as I took another puff out of my fourth joint of the night. At this moment in time I was lying on the bed but with my head dangling off of the side so that everything was upside down, Paul was on my right hand side as he responded. "Or maybe he did! That's why he gets Rudolph to guide his slay! Just so he can give him a chance to prove what he's made off!" I laugh at this as I take yet another puff. We stayed like this for a few more hours, talking about the dumbest stuff ever and asking each other dumb ass questions like;

"Why do they call it a 'building' when it is already built?"

"If you're waiting for a waiter, does that not make you the 'waiter'?"

"Why is bacon called 'bacon', and cookies 'cookies' when you cook bacon and bake cookies?"

"When butterflies are nervous, what do they get in their stomachs?"

"If your shirt isn't tucked into your pants, are your pants tucked into your shirt?"

"Damn...you are officially my favourite stoner other than myself!" Paul says, his wide grin spread across his face as I finish my joint.


	14. Chapter 14: Fast

**David's pov: **

I walk in to Katherine's room, not expecting to see her and Paul jumping on the bed like little kids, the unmistakable smell of weed in the air. "Paul, did you get her high?" I ask, shaking myself before they both turn towards me and stop jumping.

"Technically..." Paul starts before getting off of the bed and walking towards me "She got HERSELF high." He says, that stupid goofy grin sitting on his face. "You know what I mean...you do realise you've probably made her sick now right?" I ask and he has to think for a moment before his eyes widen in realisation. He turns around when he hears the click of a lighter "No!" He says before smacking the lighter out of her hand "What the hell?" She says looking up at him "If you have one more joint you'll be sick...too much can make you up chuck your food." He says, picking the lighter up and shoving it in his pocket. "Anyway, why're in here?? It's my turn." He says, crossing his arms and I frown. "Your turn for what?" I ask and he grins again "My turn to bond with our knew house mate...wait... should it be cave mate? House or cave, which one." He starts trail off and I sigh before clapping my hands in front of his face "Paul! Focus! Laddie wants to go to the board walk." I say and he frowns "So? Have Dwayne take him." I sigh in frustration, rubbing my temples.

"He wants to go with Katherine." I say and it dawns on him "Oohhhhh...you need two people to go with them...okay." He says before sitting back on the bed and pulling on his boots. "We're all going." I say and his brows furrow " Why? We've already eaten." He says and at this point I snap. "Just stop asking questions and let's go you asshole!" I hiss and he throws his hand up in surrender.

"Come on Katherine." I say and she looks up at me with a smile "Okay." Before getting up and putting her boots on, following me out of the door.

** Katherine's pov: **

"No way! I am not getting on one of those death traps." I say as eye up one of the bikes as David chuckles before speaking up "C'mon now...you're really not afraid of a little speed are you?" He says with that oh so wicked smirk of his. "Laddie's doing it and he's only ten." He says and I look over to Laddie who was on the back of Dwayne's bike, he looks at me with a desperate, pleading look in his puppy dog brown eyes. "Fine, don't go too fast please..." I say before climbing on to the back of his bike.

"Hold on tight." He says and I wrap my arms around his waist, pressing the side of my face against his back. He takes off at I kid you not, the fucking speed of light. "David!"


	15. Chapter 15: The boardwalk

**Katherine's pov: **

I hugged David tighter and scrunched my eyes up tight as we zoomed past all the trees, leaving a trail of dust behind us. "Oh My God! Slow down!" I shout to David as I cling on for dear life. I can hear and feel him chuckling before her accelerates even more, swerving in between stones and fallen branches before I feel myself slipping backward as he does a wheelie. "David! David!" I shout in genuine fear and panic, and at this he slows down just a bit. "You okay Princess?" He calls back and I hug him tightly, the sides of his jacket almost falling off of me. "No." I say and he slows down a lot now "We're almost there, I promise." He says before speeding up yet again.

We stop at the boardwalk and I have never been more relieved in my life as I sit on the bike, before David nudges me "You coming?" He asks and I put my hand up for a second before I pull myself off of the bike. My legs give up on me and I almost fall if it wasn't for Marko who happened to be standing next to me, he caught me before I fell and helped support my weight as my legs felt like jelly. "Woah! You okay?" He asks, concern staining his features. "I-I'm Fine..." I say before I start to walk. I don't get too far before I find a bin and put my head in it, throwing the contents of my stomach up. "Ughhhhhhh..."

**Marko's pov: **

I follow her, making sure she doesn't fall over before she throws up in the bin and I'm quick to hold her hair back before looking pointedly at David "That's not my fault, blame Paul he's the one who let her have more than six joints." He says, lighting a cigarette and bringing it to his lips. "Does anyone have any water or some- urghhhh!" Katherine manages to choke out before throwing up again "Paul, go get a bottle of water and some tissues please!" I say as I continue to hold her hair back.

A few minutes pass and as Katherine cleans herself up in a portaloo I wait for her, leaning against the wall. "You okay in there?" I call, waiting for her response. "Uh Yeah...I'm coming out now." She says before the door opens and she comes out, her raven hair tied up in to an elegant bun on the top of her head.

"Does this mean we're not going on the rides?" I turn and Laddie is standing there, looking more than disappointed before Katherine shakes her head "Uh no...,.it means we're definitely going on the rides because I feel fine now!" Katherine says, ruffling his hair and he perks up instantly "YAYYYY!" He exclaims before grabbing her hand and running off. "Well, we're not gonna see then for another two hours." I say before Dwayne takes off and follows them.

**Katherine's pov: **

Laddie dragged me all around the boardwalk, racing in to different shops just to look at the clothes and the food. We went on quite a few rides, only the ones Laddie was tall enough for. I didn't really notice that Dwayne was like a shadow, following our every move.

Laddie eventually got tired and wanted to go back, and that's when I spotted the Ferris wheel. It was red with bright lights. "Laddie, I just wanna go on the Ferris wheel okay? And we need two people, so do you wanna go on?" I ask and he shakes his head "It's too high..." he says and I sigh softly. "I'll go on with you." I turn and see Dwayne standing behind me, his hands in his pockets.


	16. Chapter 16: The ferris wheel

**Dwayne's pov:**

"David and the other two will be along any minute now...they can take care of Laddie." I say as I walk towards my pale skin beauty. She looks up at me and I couldn't help but smile at how much bigger I was in comparison to her. "Thank you!" She says before she throws her arms around me and I smile, hugging her back as Laddie runs to Paul as he approaches. "Two tickets please..." I say before handing the man the money. We sit in the next cart before he pulls the bar down and sends us up. "This has always been my favourite ride." I say as I look down at her and she looks up at me, a huge smile on her face "Me too!" She says and I smile back at her.

We stop right at the top as no one else was on the ride and I hear Katherine gasp next to me "Oh My...it's beautiful." She says as he looks at the view and I can't help but smile as I watched her face light up at the view of the board walk, bright colourful lights everywhere, and then there was the beach, it was beautiful, the water lapped at the gold sand as the moon and stars shine down, lighting the whole of Santa Carla up. I watch her as she looks ahead, a carefree smile on her lips as the wind carried her hair along with it so that it was flying behind her, her eyes shone like diamonds in the moonlight, making the colour of her skin pop. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on.

"It's beautiful don't you thi-" she turns to me and I couldn't help it...I cut her sentence off by quickly pressing my lips to hers. They were just as soft as I imagined, they felt amazing pressed up against mine. I felt her gasp ever so slightly before she closes her eyes and responds to my efforts. Our lips mould together perfectly as if they were made to fit together. I gently pushed my hands underneath her borrowed jacket and traced her curves, getting a feel of her body before I slowly moved my hands behind her, my right hand on her upper back, my left at her lower and I pushed her flat against my chest. God she felt perfect against me. She was perfect.

**Katherine's pov:**

I gasp softly against his lips, surprised, nervous and happy all at the same time before my eyes slowly flutter shut and I relax against him. I just sit there, his lips against mine for a few moments before I respond with my own, getting the hang of it. Being from an all girls school I had never gotten the chance to do anything like this before, this was my first kiss...but he didn't need to know that. I let a soft sigh escape my lips as he pulls me against him, wrapping me in his big, strong muscular arms.

I let out a soft hum of delight which turns in to a light moan as I feel his teeth scrape against my bottom lip and tug ever so gently. I kept my eyes shut the whole time, afraid that if I opened them he might disappear. Our kiss started to get more intense as he pulled me even closer and...

"Woah!" I exclaim, breaking away as the ride begins to descend, I had forgotten that we were still on the Ferris wheel. I looked up at Dwayne who was smiling softly before he looked down at me and laughed a little. "Your bottom lip is a bit puffy..." He says and I bring my hand up to feel it and surely enough my bottom lip was ever so slightly swollen. I smile at this, my cheeks turning tomato red before I break my gaze away from him, embarrassed.


	17. Chapter 17: Sharing is caring

**Paul's pov: **

"Jammy bastard!" I growl as I watch Dwayne and Kitty on the Ferris Wheel. "What?" Marko asks and I turn to look at him. "Dwayne's take her first kiss!" I say and Marko frowns slightly "How do you know it's her first kiss?" He asks and I couldn't help but grin my famous grin. "She went to an all girls Catholic school and she is 100% not in to chicks." I say and Marko's eyes widen and I laugh before David speaks up. "Dwayne's going to kill me for this but." He says before walking over to the operators box. The operator instantly begins to lower Kitty's carriage and as he does we holler and laugh. "Oh My God! David's got a fun side!" I say with a grin as I watch Dwayne get off, grabbing Katherine by the waist and picking her up so she can get off of the carriage.

"Pretty sure she's not a little kid Dwayne." I say with a grin and he begins walking towards me quickly, eyes murderous. "If you are the last ride of the night and you're at the top, you get to stop at the top for fifteen minutes, that wasn't fifteen minutes, that was three minutes and twenty eight seconds. What did you do?" He asks, inches from my face. "Nothing, it was David I swear!" I say, throwing my hands up in defence before laughing as he turns around and sees Katherine and David have gone.

"God Damn it David!" He shouts.

**David's pov:**

"Where are we going?" Katherine asks as she looks up at me as I continued to run, carrying her bridal style. "Somewhere where those idiots can't see us." I say with a smirk before propping her down on a bench in a secluded area. "How are you not out of breath?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders, coming up with a quick lie "I ran track in school."

"So, what're we doing here?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders "No idea...I want to get to know you more." I say and she smiles slightly "Oh...okay...what do you want to know?" She asks and I could t help but grin when she asks this. "Is it true you went to an all girls Catholic school?" I ask, a smirk forming on my lips as her face turns red. "Damn it Paul!" She says in exasperation and I chuckle softly. "That men's you've never been with anyone, doesn't it?" I ask and she blushes even more before I ask yet another question "So, you've never kissed anyone before." I say, looking her directly in the eyes as I hear her heart speed up in nervousness and excitement. "I don't understand how no one's ever kissed you...you have such kissable...lips." I whisper the last word before leaning in and gently pressing my lips against hers.

**Katherine's pov:**

I didn't stop him as he leant in and took my lips with his. I didn't hesitate about kissing back either, I kept the same pace he had and closed my eyes. I felt his hands come behind me, one of them,his right, tangles in my messy locks whilst the other,his left,slips down further and further till he cups my backside and lifts me up ever so slightly and moves me so that I'm straddling his lap as he sits on the bench. His left hand squeezes one of my cheeks gently and I couldn't help but moan softly in to the kiss.

He takes advantage of this and slides his tongue in to my mouth, catching my be surprise causing me to gasp slightly. He lets out a mix between a chuckle and an almost purring sound from his throat as his tongue explores my mouth.

After a while I was starting to become a little breathless and he clocked in before breaking away, much to my dismay. However, his lips didn't leave me, he gently kissed his way down my jaw and then down my neck as I caught my breath, I tilted my head back for him so he could gain better access "Ohh..." I let out a breathy sigh breathy sigh as he gently begins sucking on the a certain tender spot on my neck, no doubt leaving a hickey.

He then pulled my head down so that my lips could meet his and we kept this routine for a few seconds before Dwayne's hurt expression flashed in my head and I broke away instantly, rolling out of David's lap. Oh my God I was a horrible person! I just had my first kiss with the most amazing guy and now I'm having a make-out session with his brother not even fifteen minutes later. I should be ashamed of myself! I was disgusting! I liked David too, although I couldn't explain why, but I couldn't stand the thought of leading the two of them on. And before I knew it, tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Princess? What's wrong?" The concerned voice of David asks and I look up at him through tears eyes.

"I-I kissed Dwayne on the Ferris wheel." I say and he looks at me in confusion. "So?" He asks as I frown slightly "So? He's your brother! I shouldn't have kissed you back, I'm sorry." I whisper and I'm surprised to hear him chuckle "Yes he's my brother...and what do brothers do, they share."


	18. Chapter 18: Smug

Marko's pov:

We had been waiting for David and Katherine by the bikes for over fifteen minutes before I saw them walking towards me, David had a smug look on his face and looked as if he were the cat who had the cream. Katherine on the other hand looked nervous and seemed a little light headed, my eyes flicked down to the three or four extremely noticeable bruises on her neck. Well, now we knew why David looked so damn smug. "Let's go." David says before getting on to his bike, looking expectantly at Katherine who shakes her head. "No chance I'm riding with you again..." She says before getting on the back of my bike, causing me to grin stupidly at David who rolled his eyes.

I smiled as I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her head rest on my back. "Ready?" I ask softly and I feel her head nod against my back "Okay." I say before kicking off, going way more slower than usual. We end up reaching the cave in about twenty minutes, usually it would have been around about ten but due to how slow I was driving it was twenty. I get off of the bike and turn around to help Katherine off only to find Dwayne standing there with Katherine in his arms as he carried her bridal style.

I sighed softly before walking in to the cave, I know that Katherine wasn't an object but Dwayne has been hogging her, he had had her ever since she woke up and after that for six hours before Paul had her for two and then the Ferris wheel. I wanted my turn to come around again.

**Dwayne's Pov:**

I smiled slightly as she was as light as a feather as I carried her down the steps and in to the cave. "Dwayne...you can put me down now..." She says with a nervous laugh before I shake my head "No chance...if I put you down someone might steal you off of me." I say, looking down at her, surprised to see she was looking up at me with a more than guilty expression.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask softly as I carried her towards her room. "I...ummmm...I-I kissed David..." She says, her head hung low as I set her down on the bed. "I can tell." I say, moving her hair away from her neck to reveal a few dark bruises on her skin. "I'm sorry..." She whispers softly and I sit down next to her. "For what?" I ask and then she looks up at me, confusion marking her features. "For kissing David not only fifteen minutes after I kissed you..." She whispers and I chuckle.

"Stop... my love, if you haven't noticed me and my brothers aren't like your average family...we live in a cave if you haven't noticed." I say causing her to laugh ever so slightly. "We share things...people...we're very close like that." I say and she blushes softly. I couldn't help but grin and chuckle at her look of confusion. "Jesus, you're a bit slow tonight, must be all of the joints you had before...we've all had the same partner at the same time before." I say and her eyes widen slightly. "Really? What happened?" She asks and I sigh softly. "She betrayed us for this Michael guy..." I say and Katherine frowns slightly "Oh...I'm sorry..." She says and I shake my head slightly "It's not your fault." I say with a smile.

"Now, tell me...I was talking to Paul when you went MIA for a few minutes, and he said a few interesting things...am I Your first kiss?"

**Katherine's Pov: **

My eyes widen ever so slightly and I turn tomato red before I gently nod my head, making him smile that gorgeous smile. "Good." He says and I frown slightly in confusion. "Why do you say good?" I ask and he smiles a soft, kind smile " I wouldn't want your first kiss to be bad would I?" He asks and I laugh a little before he stands up and takes his jacket and boots off and I freeze for a second whilst I take him in. "Ummm...what're you errr doing?" I ask, blushing even more. "Getting ready for bed, I'm sleeping in here."


	19. Chapter 19: A little help please?

**Katherine's Pov: **

I blush ever so slightly when he says this "oh...okay..." I say before he stops for a moment. "Unless you don't want me to?" He asks, a polite and almost disappointed tone in his voice before I shake my head viciously "No! I do! I mean I don't...I mean I don't mind that is!" I say, mentally slapping myself, God damn word vomit gets me all the time. He gives ma wry smile before slipping in to the bed with me. "I need to get changed...so could you ummmm maybe just look the other way?" I ask and he nods his head before I get up. I walk over to my bag and grab out a pair of black short shorts which I had never seen in my life.

"Oh yeah...most of your clothes were apparently 'boring' so Paul took the liberty in buying you new stuff." Dwayne says, watching me pull out a black laced bra. "Dwayne! You're not supposed to be looking!" I say with a laugh before I fling the bra at him witch he catches and proceeds to put against his chest "How do you like my melons?" He asks with a grin and I couldn't help but laugh before he throws the bra to the other side of the room and then turns back around. I end up finding a black tank top in the bottom of my bag and decided that that was what I was going to wear to go to bed. I slip my jeans off quickly, folding them up and putting them in a pile on the floor before I get in to the shirts which seemed to hug my figure and fit me perfectly. I began to take my T-shirt off before I feel something tugging at my hair, the damn button had gotten my hair stuck, and as I tried to get my hair free I found myself become even more stuck.

"Ummmm Dwayne...I need help..." I say, utterly embarrassed.

**Dwayne's pov: **

I turn around only to find my pale skinned beauty with her top almost off, her pale stomach on show along with a light pink laced garment to cover her chest, my eyes widened ever so slightly as I took her in and noticed how the shorts definitely did her figure justice.

**"Well done on the short shorts Paul, they fit her perfectly...she looks positively exquisite."** I say to my brother through the link.

**"Lucky bugger!"** Comes his response.

"Uhhhh Dwayne? Hello?" I snap out of it as I hear my Katherine's sweet voice speak. "Oh yeah, coming." I say before pretty much throwing myself out of the bed and walking over to her. I leaned over her so that I could untangle her hair before pulling the T-shirt up and off of her. "There you go." I say, smiling softly at her blush and nervous laugh as she turns around, she was embarrassed. "There's no need to be embarrassed my love, you're beautiful." I say and she laughs again. "Oh ummm thankyou..." Her voice comes out shy and quiet as she slips on the tank top before turning around and as soon as she does my arms wrap around her a kiss her ever so softly.


	20. Cahpter 20: Patience

**Marko's pov: **

As we just got in to the cave and Dwayne whisked Katherine away, I realised that she hadn't eaten today apart from a few bags of Cheetos. I grab the landline that Max had somehow managed to install in this place before he went 'missing' before sailing my favourite pizza place. "Ummm hi...I can I order two large pepperoni pizzas, two fries, and a bottle of lemonade please?" I say through the phone before giving them our address. I sigh softly as they start to ask if this is a prank call "No, it's not. There's a party going on down here." I say and they eventually agree to delivering the pizza. I smile before walking over to where Miguel and Paul (My second birds name was actually Leo but I didn't want Paul to kill him.) before breaking up bits of bread and feeding them.

Half an hour later I hear the sound of a car pulling up and I rush outside, grabbing the pizzas and paying before running back inside. "Why didn't you order Chinese?" David asks me and I shrug my shoulders "Katherine likes pizza." I say before walking towards her room and opening the door. "I got pi-" I lift the box up before my sentence is cut short as I see Dwayne standing with Katherine in his arms, his lips pressed against hers. They break away and she blushes furiously whilst my brother lets out a growl of frustration. "Do you want me to go?" I ask, disappointed before Katherine speaks up "No! I'm starving actually!" She says, a beautiful smile gracing her lips before she shrugs on David's jacket to keep her warm and takes a box off of me.

"Ughhhhhhh pepperoni is my favourite!" I grin as Katherine chomps down on to her second slice of pizza before raising it up to my lips, I take a bite and then swallow. "Me too." I say as I adjusted myself ever so slightly. We had bought the pizza in to the main cave so that we could all eat together. I sat down on the rug on the floor before Katherine, surprisingly sat in front of me, leaning the back of her head on my chest as my legs went on either side of her. We had sat like this whilst we talked and she fed me pizza as my hands were going to work on her long beautiful Raven hair, giving her a few plaits. "Awwww...you two look like the most cliched version of best friends on a sleepover." Paul says with a grin before he sits down right in front of her and holds a joint up to her and she grins before taking it. "Ah Ah Ah... not for you Missy." I say before quickly plucking it out of her hand and stuffing it in my pocket "You are still high, and we don't have enough food for when you get the munchies again." I say causing her to laugh slightly. "Fineeeee..."

This felt nice, more then nice actually, I finally had her to myself for a little while and no one was going to take her off of me. I finished up the last plait before grabbing the cracked mirror by my side "Ta Da!" I say in a sing songy voice as she looks at her hair, running her fingers along one of the plaits, a wide smile on her face "Oh Marko! I love it!" She exclaims before turning around and hugging me. I sigh softly as I wrap my arms around her waist and hug back, squeezing her gently. "Thank you." She says softly before kissing my cheek and I smile "Is that all I'm gonna get for my hard working labour? A measly little kiss on the cheek?" I joke, waggling my eyebrows much to Paul's annoyance "Hey! You copied my eyebrow thing!" He says and I laugh before my laughter is cut short by a pair of very soft plump lips against mine.

**David's pov: **

"That's so unfair! How am I the last one to get a kiss? I'm hotter and way more sexy than all of you combined!" I hear the voice of Paul exclaim and this causes me to turn from my conversation with Dwayne to where Marko and Katherine were sitting. Marko has an extremely surprised look on his face before he closed his eyes and gently kissed Katherine back. Their kiss only lasted for a few seconds before she broke away and then turned around at Paul's words. "It's because you're the most annoying." She says and I couldn't help but grin at that, it was safe to say that I liked high Katherine...I liked high Katherine a lot.

**Paul's pov: **

I sat against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest as I 'sulked' at being called annoying. I was not annoying! I was just...over excited, about everything...I looked over at Katherine who was grinning at me before I flipped my middle finger up at her. "Awww Paul...don't be mad...if you do something nice, you might get a kiss too..." She says, a genuine smile on her lips. "Oh, just you wait until tomorrow then." I say, a grin forming on my face.


	21. Chapter 21: Little red dress

**Paul's pov: **

I woke up the next night before any of my brothers did and floated down from the ceiling before walking in to the main part of the cave, a grin on my face as I wrote a note and left it in the sleeping beauties room. I walk out before getting on my bike and driving away. Kitty was going to LOVE what I had install.

**Katherine's pov: **

"Ughhhhhhh..." I groan softly as I roll over in bed, my eyes slowly opening. I yawn softly before I sit up and stretch my arms and run my fingers through my hair before my eyes catch on to something, a piece of paper with the word 'Kitty' on the front. I frowned before I turned it over and read it. "Good morning, well night, my sexy little Kitty!" I laugh softly as I had already figured out who it was from before I continued to read. "I am inviting you out to the boardwalk, however I need a favour... I need you to squeeze that amazing ass of yours in to the red dress on the chair. There are a set of heals to go along with it to but if not I picked up flats. Dwayne will know exactly where to take you so ask him when you're ready." I smiled a little as I read the rest of it before I did exactly what it said.

I grabbed the red dress that was sitting in the back of the chair before slipping in to it, only to find that it some how fit me perfectly. It was a little too short for my liking, ending just before my ass, it was backless and head a deep v neck lining that showed off a lot of cleavage. It was one of those body hugging dresses, the sleeves were long but lace so you could see my skin anyway. I looked over at The heals and slipped them on before slipping David's jacket on. I looked in the mirror as I sorted my hair out, brushing it to the side so it showed off my neck and collar bone before I step out in to the main cave.

"Holy shit." I hear Marko's surprised voice before the other two turn around and at the same time their eyes widen and Dwayne drops his glass while the cigarette that was in David's mouth dropped to the floor. "Ummm Dwayne...you're supposed to drop me off somewhere..." I say with a laugh before he slowly nods his head. "Can we go now please? Or do you need a moment to pick your jaw off of the floor?" I joke, a grin slipping across my features as I sachet past him, my hips swaying ever so slightly to the beat of the music coming from Marko's boom box.

"Yet again My love, you look beautiful." Dwayne says as I get off of his bike before I lean up and kiss him, saying a few parting words before I follow a few lanterns and rose petals as they made a path on the beach. I walk for another ten minutes before I spot a small table with candles, roses and two plates of food on them. Paul sat motionless in his chair as he looked me up and down, giving me ample time to do the same with him. Instead of the normal white pants he usually wore they were swapped out for black and his mesh to shirt was swapped out for a white shirt. His hair was brushed back and didn't look as crazy as it usually does. "You look gorgeous." He whispers and I blush softly. "Thank you." I say with a soft smile.

(Hey, sorry I didn't update at all today, I had an exam and I was stressing.)


	22. Chapter 22: Mistake

**Paul's pov: **

I looked up at Kitty from my seat, a look of awe set on my features, she looked gorgeous, her hair swept back and the red dress hugging her figure so deliciously. I got up and stood in front of her, looking her up and down "How are you so beautiful?" I whisper and she blushes before shrugging her shoulders, causing me to let out a light chuckle. Before she had time to move her chair I was on the other side of it,pulling it out for her so she could sit in it before pushing her in with ease.

I could hear her start to laugh as I sat down as she noticed what the food was, pepperoni pizza from the place we had it last night. "What? I tried my best...the restaurants wouldn't let me take any food out." I say with a grin as she shakes her head before looking around us. "It's really beautiful on this side of the beach..." She says and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. She didn't know that I had spent the last two hours picking up all of the trash and warding people away, but she never needed to know that...

"It is isn't it?" I say with a grin before she picks up a slice of pizza and bites in to it. "Hmmmm...pizza is definitely the best!" She says and I couldn't help but laugh softly. A few hours later we had finished our pizza and we're making small talk before a ball was kicked on to the table, I looked over to where it had came from only to see a group of men around the age of 18 to 25 having a game of football. "Can't you see we're trying to have dinner? Take this shit somewhere else." I don't realise this but I'm pretty much growling. "It's a public beach! We can be here if we want to. You go sand have dinner in some restaurant like a normal human being!" A guy with ginger hair swept to the side speaks up and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "We were here first dumbass." I hiss before ginger starts walking towards me "What did you just call me?!" His breath stinks of a mix between booze, pot and something garlicky. I go to speak up again but before I do Kitty is by my side.

"Paul, just leave it. Let's just go..." She says, her voice so weak and scared. I was already pissed that we had been disturbed, now my ma- Kitty was scared, nothing else could possibly happen to make me anymore angry. "Damn, what a fine piece of ass! Come and see what a real man feels like sugar." One of gingers friends hollers from behind him, gaining him a laugh. That's it! My face changes.

**Katherine's pov: **

I watched as the guys face drained from all of its colour and his friends stood in shock. "What the fuck?! What the fuck is that?!" The ginger guy shouts, backing away from Paul, I heard an animalistic growl come from the figure standing by me, I looked up and almost screamed. The gorgeous blonde that I had met a few days ago was replaced by a monster. It's eyes red an it's face contorted and almost misshapen as it supported a set of razor sharp teeth. I backed away slightly, I couldn't scream, the sound was stuck in my throat. So I did the only thing I could do, I started to run as fast as I could, tripping over a few times as I was in heels. Tears poured down my face as I could hear the screams of all of those poor souls. And then it stopped.

I carried on running before I slammed straight in to a rock hard figure in coat tails. I looked up to see Paul, normal again except blood running down his chin, blood soaking his shirt, face and hands. His eyes were back to those beautiful baby blue ones. "Kath-" He goes to say before I cut him off, my heart running a million miles an hour in my chest. "Get away from me!" I shout, backing away as tears poured from my face. "Please." He says in a desperate tone as he continues moving toward me "You just stay away from me you...you monster!" I scream at him before I take another step back and one of the heels break and I fall backwards. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I hear his voice come out soft and slow as if he were talking to a small child. "You need to calm down..."

"Calm down? You just murdered a bunch of people!" It comes out in barely a whisper and my voice cracks as the tears continue to pour down my face. "Get away from me!" I say, my voice raising even more.

**Dwayne's pov: **

**"Guys get here now! Do t take the bikes just fly or whatever is fastest!"** The panicked voice of Paul comes in to my head. I knew something was wrong as I felt my brother shift and then a twinge of fear shot through me. I'm the first out of the cave before I run, jumping off of the cliff before floating above the water, David and Marko not far behind. I touch down on to the beach, looking around in a panic. "Please Kitty..."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I heard the pleading voice of my brother and the absolutely terrified voice of Katherine. I rounded the corner before I saw them. Katherine was on the floor, crying as she looked up at Paul who was looking over her, drenched in blood.

"What the FUCK is going on?!" I open my mouth before David takes the words straight out of my mouth, surging forward towards the pair. I follow shortly in his footsteps as I survey the situation, looking down the beach to find about twelve dead bodies lying there, surf nazis. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I look back to see David trying but falling miserably to help Katherine up as she kicked and screamed. "Everyone leave." I say quietly to my brothers and David looks at me, his eyes murderous "Just trust me brother." I say and he nods before dragging Marko and Paul away from Katherine. I sit down on the floor, trying to make myself as small as possible to show her that I'm not a threat. "My love?" I whisper softly.


	23. Chapter 23: Rasberry milkshake

**Dwayne's pov: **

"Get away please..." She whispered softly, her and hugging her knees as her head rested on her arms. "Please My Love, we need to go..." I say pleadingly, ever so gently stroking her back. "Just go away, I- I don't want anything to do with any of you!" She shouts, raising her head to show that her eyes were extremely red and puffy from all of the crying she had been doing. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I felt my dead heart shatter in to pieces. "Please, I want to explain." I say softly, continuing to stroke her back gently, wiping the sand off of her skin. "What are you?" She whispers, her voice cracking ever so slightly. I take a deep breath before answering her "We're vampires. But we are not going to hurt you..." I say softly and she looks up at me, her cheeks tear stained and a scared expression on her face. "H-he just...he just k-killed all o-of those p-people..." She chokes out.

"I know but they were bad people my love, they were apart of a really horrible group filled with rapists and other assholes, part of the same group who almost killed you." I say and she looks at the sand. "They didn't deserve to die though, n-no one does..." She whispers softly, I smiled slightly as I could hear her heartbeat start to slow down ever so slightly. "I know baby, but it's like human eat meat to survive...we're just trying to survive." I say quietly and her face changes to that of angry one. "Animals, we eat animals who have been killed quickly! Not killed slowly and painfully like Paul killed those people!" She shouts at me and I'm taken aback for a few seconds.

"Paul didn't feed from them...he killed them because they would've tried to take advantage of the fact that there was only two of you." I say softly and her head falls back on to her knees before she gets up and brushes the sand off of her. "You- all of you, stay the fuck away from me!" She says before taking her heels off and walking away. "Where are you going?" I ask her before she turns to look at me "Far from you!" She hisses.

**Katherine's pov: **

It had been almost a week since I left the boys, on my first night of bein alone I had slept in a doorway only to find that the next morning my backpack was there along with a note. "Princess,

If you ever wish to return to the cave you are most certainly welcome at anytime, me, the boys and Laddie already miss you a lot, if you ever need any help just call one of our names, we'll hear you. And keep the jacket. - David" I crumpled up the note, tossing it in to a trash can before finding somewhere to get changed.

I walk in to a small diner and use the toilets to get changed in to a pair of faded blue jeans that reminded me of Marko and a black shirt before I come out and sit at the counter, looking through the little money I have left.

"Hello! How are you today? My name's Emily and I'll be serving you today!" I look up and a girl who looks a little older than me was standing in front of me. Her long ginger hair was swept up in to an elegant bun on top of her head, her eyes were a greenish blue colour behind her dark purple rimmed glasses, her nose was small like a button and her lips were plump and adorned with cherry red lipstick. "Uhhh...can I get a raspberry milkshake and some fries please?" I ask and she smiles before writing it on a ticket for the chef.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss but your name doesn't happen to be Katherine does it?" I look up and see Emily smiling down at me before I nod my head "Yeah it is, why?" She looks me up and down for a second, her smile growing wider. "I could see what Paul was talking about! My, you are a gorgeous girl aren't you?" She asks in awe and my eyes widen. "Of course I do! Where do you think he gets his weed?" She asks with a grin and I couldn't help but smile a bit. "I heard you two had a little bit of an incident..." She says and my eyes widen even more before she leans over "Don't worry, I know him and the boys are vamps...I ain't human myself you know.." She says with a grin before looking around and producing a small flame from her finger to my clear astonishment. "Me and my family are the reason they've been able to stay around here so long without people getting suspicious, we do all sorts of little witchy things in this town." She says with a wink.

"I'm surprised you've been able to keep away from the boys this long, you know you being there mate and all that." She says as she wipes one of the sides down and I frown slightly. "Mates?" I ask and she turns to me. "You mean you don't kn- of course you don't! How silly of me! Well, every single vampire has a mate honey, a male or female that they love with all of their heart, someone they would do ANYTHING for even if it meant killing themselves, someone they're supposed to spend the rest of their life with. Like soul mates. And you little miss greedy are their mate!" She says with a laugh before clutching her hands. "Awww, isn't that just so romantic?! You've got four guys who would bend over backwards and go to the end of the earth for you! It's been tearing them apart ever since you left!" She says as she hands me my milkshake and fries.

"Especially Paul...you know he came in here the other night and he poured his heart out to me and cried! Can you imagine that? Paul, crying! He kept on saying how he had messed it up and that you will never forgive him and how everyone hates him now and blah blah blah..." She says. "You should go see them, they're all very moody now and I don't like it, plus you're making Laddie deal with four moody vampires, he hasn't come to the boardwalk since he Dane with you the poor little thing!" She says frowning. I throw the money on to the counter just before leaving. "They won't be awake! The sun hasn't set yet!" Emily calls from behind me but I walk out anyway.

"Thank you." I say to the cab driver before handing the last of my money over and getting out. I walk down the steps and in to the cave before making a b line for the guys's room. "Hello?" I call softly. "Marko? Dwayne? Anyone in here? Hellllooo- Oh My God!" I almost shout as I look up and see the four of them hanging upside down from the ceiling, asleep.

**_(Hey guys!! What'd you think of that chapter? And how about Emily? Fun fact, Emily is actually based off of a real person from my school, she's one of my best friends! Please review and vote, thanks for reading!!)_**


	24. Chapter 24: Re-living the last

**Marko's pov: **

My eyes flew open as I heard the hushed whisper of a voice "Start with the little one, first come, first staked!" My eyes widen and my face changes before I drop down, a deep growl emanating from my throat as my eyes turn red, out of the corner of my eye I see a small fighter start backing against the wall. "Not this time." I growl, my hand wrapping around their throat.

"Marko...please don't...Marko, you're hurting me..." I hear the soft and familiar voice before I fully wake up and see the panicked and tear my face of my mate. I quickly retract my hand before pulling her in and hugging her, my face coming back to normal. She was here! She was really here! In my arms, finally! I squeezed her tightly, burying my nose in her hair and inhaling deeply, enjoying that intoxicating smell that came from her. "You're here..." I whisper softly before the reality sets in and I pull back before tilting her head up to look at her throat only to see faint bruising "Oh My God! I-I Hurt you." I whisper slightly before backing against the wall and then slumping down, my head in my hands.

**Katherine's pov: **

I look down at Marko and my heart almost shatters as I see the state he's in. "Shhhh shhhhhhh..." I whisper softly before sitting on the floor next to him, taking my hand in his "It's okay...it's not that bad..." I whisper softly before he looks up at me, tears in his eyes. "I-I still hurt you..." He says, his voice cracking ever so slightly. "Marko please..." I whisper softly before getting up. "N-no! Don't leave me please!" His voice came out desperate and he looked up at me, absolutely terrified even though he was still half asleep. "I'm not leaving you! Hey! I promise okay? Come on, let's go to my room...it's comfier in there." I whisper softly. Before he nods his head and gets up, still clutching my hand as I lead him to my room.

**David's pov: **

I woke up with a yawn before swinging off of the iron bar and on to the ground. "Everybody wake up!" I shout to my brothers before noticing that Marko wasn't there and then the panic sets in. "Marko?! Dwayne! Paul! Wake the fuck up! Marko's missing!" I shout before running in to the cave to see if he had just woken up early. Nothing. "We'll find him...it's gonna be okay." The cool, calm and collected voice of Dwayne speaks up and I shake my head turning around before stopping at the scent of something familiar leading towards one of the only still intact rooms Her room. I race in there and instantly calm down as I'm treated to the sight of a sleeping Marko. I sigh softly in relief before calling to him "Marko, wake up, it's night time." I say and he groans before rolling over. And there she was.

My princess was asleep in the bed next to Marko, his arms wrapped around her tightly as if he was hugging a teddy bear. "KAT!" The extremely excited voice of Laddie practically screams from behind me as he sees his 'sister' before he jumps on the bed, shaking her arms so that she wakes up. "I missed you!" He says, tears rolling down his cheeks "Why did you leave me?" She sits up and gently hugs him, not acknowledging me standing in the doorway at all. "I'm sorry little man..." She yawns softly and rubs his back gently. "I promise that I'll never leave again." She whispers and he pulls back, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You p-promise?" His eyes teary and unsure before she nods her head. "Promise." She whispers with a smile.

"Good night Princess..." I speak up finally, a small smile on my lips before she looks up at me. "David..." She breathes softly, she was wearing my jacket, before she gets up and walks over to me. "How've you been?" I ask before she looks up at me, tears in her eyes, she doesn't answer but instead just hugs me tightly.

**_(Hey guys! Just wrote this, thought it might be cool to have a little peak at the Frog bros incident! What do you think? Let me know!) _**


	25. Chapter 25: Greetings

**Katherine's pov: **

It felt so damn good to hug David, after a week I loved the feel of his strong arms wrapping around me, making me feel as though I was protected against the world and nothing could hurt me. I hugged him tightly and knowing what Emily had told me, I hugged him as tight as I possibly could. "I missed you...I missed all of you." I whisper softly in to his chest. He chuckled softly at this before breaking away "We missed you too Princess, Paul's been close on three occasions to walking out in to the sun, Dwayne hasn't eaten anything since you left, Marko's been having...nightmares and me-" He goes to say something before he's cut off "He's been a grumpy good for nothing prick." I turn around to see that Marko is fully awake now. "Well...hi sleepy head..." I say with a laugh as it looked like Laddie had been jumping on him to wake him up. "Where's Paul?" I ask softly.

**Paul's pov: **

"Ummmm...hi..." I had been smoking too much pot, I could've sworn that I heard Kitty's voice "Paul..." I turn and see her standing there and I get hopeful for a moment before remembering that I'm high as a kite. "Go away, I know you're not real...you're just a bad bit of pot." I call out causing the hallucination to laugh before walking towards me. "If I wasn't real, could I do this?" It asks and I feel lips pressing against mine and then a warm body pressing against my cold one. She was real! It was her! I break away quickly, taking her face in my hands and studying it "You are real!" I say with a grin before kissing her again, my arms wrapping around her tightly. "You came back..." I whispered as I rested my forehead against hers before she nodded slightly. "I met Emily...she told me about you...about all of you, what you are, what she is...what I am to you..." She says with a slight smile. "And where's my kiss?"

**Dwayne's pov: **

"Dwayne!" She breaks away from Marko before launching herself at me, jumping so her legs wrap around my waist and her arms around my neck as she buries her face in to the crook of my neck. "I missed you." She says softly and I smile, holding her up by her thighs. "I missed you too my love." I whisper, pressing her against me, she still had the beautiful intoxicating smell and you would swear the way and how tight she was hugging me we hadn't seen each other for years. I let her legs down ever so softly before I press my lips against hers. This was heaven, her lips were just as soft and plump as the first time and she felt so damn good in my arms, this week had been hell. The tension between Paul and David had been building, David looking for someone to blame so he picked the easiest target, Paul. I hadn't eaten since that night, too afraid that I might feed and in some horror of a coincidence Katherine would see me.

"How've you been?" I ask softly as I pull away before she looks down at her hands. "Awful..." She says softly before I notice the slight bruising in her neck. I tilt her head back and I feel my anger building up. "Who did this to you?" I ask, my eyes fixated on the bruises. Someone was going to die tonight.

**_(Hey guys! What do you think Dwayne's gonna do when he finds out Marko gave Katherine those bruise? Will he see that it was a mistake and forgive his brother? Or will his instincts take over to protect his mate? Or will he even find out at all?! Tell me what you think! :D_**


	26. Chapter 26: A little bit of help

**Katherine's pov: **

I look up at Dwayne as his hand lightly traces over the bruises on my neck "I ummmmm can't remember..." I say softly and at this his eyes flick up to me "Why did you hesitate when you said that?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders "Just tell me who it was okay...I'm going to find out sooner or later..." He says softly and I shake my head "No...I don't want you to hurt him." I whisper quietly and he narrows his eyes "So it's a friend and they're Male? Who. Was. It. Katherine?" He says starting to get a little louder and I steal a glance over at Marko who looks nervous as hell, Dwayne follows where I'm looking to and sees Marko. His hands break away from being around me and he starts walking over towards Marko's direction "You little shit!" He growls loudly before I follow him and grab on to his arm, pulling with all my strength. "Dwayne please! It was an accident!" I shout as he pretty much drags me along as if I weigh nothing.

I turned to see that Marko was just standing there, not knowing what to do before he's thrown against the wall with inhuman strength, a deep growl emanating from Dwayne and I look up to see his face has shifted. I think of the only thing I can do, a let go of his arm and throw myself in front of Marko, using my body as a human shield. "Stop it!" I shout to Dwayne and he looks behind me at Marko and growls loudly before trying to step to the side of me. I mirror his movements. "Dwayne! If you hurt him...I...I...me and you will be done, over, through and I will get a one way ticket out of Santa Carla and you will NEVER see me again!" I say and his face changes back to normal. "W-What?" He asks me and I nod my head. "I am serious about this...it was an accident, he was half asleep and having a nightmare...it's not his fault." I say softly before looking at Marko on the floor who was nursing a broken arm. "Fine." Dwayne mumbles before walking off to go and sit in the couch. "And unmmm Dwayne? Go get something to eat please...I can tell you're the type who gets hangry." I say causing him to smile before getting up and walking out of the cave.

**Marko's pov: **

"Are you okay?" Katherine's soft voice asks as she crouches down next to me, a look of concern etched on her face. "You didn't have to do that...you should've let me taken the beating that I deserve..." I say, looking up at her as I held my arm, it was definitely broken and would need a few hours to repair to it's full extent. "And why would I do that? I don't want to see you...any of you getting hurt." She says and I can tell something had changed with her, she knew something. "Come on...I imagine the floor isn't very comfortable..." She says with a slight smile before she helps me up and in to her room. "Are you two really going back to bed...damn you're lazyyyy!" Paul asks with a grin and she puts her middle finger up at him "Incase you haven't noticed, Dwayne broke Marko's arm." She hisses at him as she leads me to her room.

I end up lying on her bed, my arm stretched out, and Katherine lying facing me, my arms supporting her neck slightly before I try to move "I need a smoke." I say softly and she shakes her head "Don't move...I'm comfy..." She says before reaching in to my pocket to bring out my pack of smokes and a lighter. She lights one up and carefully brings it to my lips. "Hmmmm...thank you." I say with a laugh. This was perfect.


	27. Chapter 27: A familiar face

**David's pov: **

"Right, lets go!" I call as Laddie was the first one to come running out of the cave, next Dwayne, then Paul and then Marko and Katherine. "Come on then Princess." I say as I get on my bike before I feel her wrap her arms around me tightly "Please don't go too fast..." She mumbles in to my back and I can't help but chuckle. "Anything for you, Princess..." I reply, a small smirk forming on my lips.

Within minutes we're at the board walk, Katherine cursing me to oblivion and back as I ride quicker than I have ever before. "You are an ass!" I hear as I get off before turning and grabbing my Princess's hips and helping her off. "But you love me." I say with a smirk to which she flips her middle finger at me. "Can we go to Emily's diner?" She asks and I frown a little. "And why do you want to go there?" I ask and she shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "The raspberry milkshake is amazing." She says simply before walking in the direction of the diner as we trail closely behind her, Dwayne catching up to her so that he's by her side.

We follow her to the diner which is surprisingly busy for this late before we step inside and all eyes are on us and I hear people start whispering hushed remarks about us. Katherine picks an empty booth before sitting down in it, Dwayne following like a little love sick puppy, it was very amusing. I sat down on her other side, beating Marko and Paul to it before Paul sits next to me with a big huff and Marko sits next to Laddie who was sitting by Dwayne. In a matter of seconds Emily is at our table, her hair surprisingly down for a change instead of the tight bun it was usually in. "The usual?" She asks without even looking up before there's a chorus of 'yes' from us all. She smiles before walking away quickly.

"Jesus Christ...you guys must come in here loads for her to know what you want..." my Princess speaks up with a laugh and I go to say something before I hear "Oh My God! Look who it is! It's Katherine White!"

**Katherine's pov: **

I cringed as I heard that all too familiar voice, what was SHE doing here? I turn to the booth behind us and there she was, Jasmine. Jasmine Higgins was a girl from my old school, she used to bully me mercilessly before I eventually dropped out. She would tease me from the way I dressed to how pale my skin was to my apparent 'sexual confusion' when it came to girls. I was straight. I didn't like girls, I liked guys but Jasmine has caught me looking at her in gym once when I had zoned out and then after that for two years, the nickname 'Dyke' stuck.

"What're you doing here?" She asks with a smile as if we were long time best friends. "I live here..." I say quietly, not looking her in the eyes. She hadn't changed much, her hair was still that gorgeous beach blonde and she was still tanned. "Oh, how cool! Oh, where are my manners? Girls, this is the little perv from my school I was telling you about!" She says as if she was complimenting me. The girls that she was with laugh and I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. No, I would not cry. "And who the fuck are you?" I look up at Paul had turned his head and was studying Jasmine with a look of disgust on his face. "Oh, I'm Jasmine Higgins, but you can call me Jazz...or anything else you want" She says, completely ignoring the fact that Paul has no interest in her as she looked him up and down. "Oh, So I can call you chlamydia with legs then?" This time Marko has spoken up, his eyes were narrowed and he was staring at Jasmine. "Excuse me?!" She looks at Marko, stunned. "You heard him. Leave Kitty alone." I turn my head back to Paul who was obviously pissed off and I smiled slightly.

"Why are you defending her? If you think that you're going to get in her pants by playing the hero you're really not...me and 'Kitty' both know that she likes the 'Kitty', the dirty little dyke." Jasmine says with a grin before Dwayne speaks up this time. "Hey Emily...come over here for a second." He calls, quite obviously trying to contain how angry he was. "Yeah?" Emily says with a smile as she walks over to us, a spring in her step. "This here is Jasmine and she has a certain opinion on quote on quote 'Dykes'" He says before Emily's usually happy features change and she was bearing a fierce look of anger. "Oh, does she now?" She asks as she looks her up and down before moving in so that she's millimetres away from Jasmine's face. "You better keep that 'opinion' to yourself, little girl, you are in my house now and you better watch what you say." Emily whispers menacingly, just loud enough for us all to hear. "Oh? And why's that? What're you gonna do about it?" Jasmine all but laughs.

"Honey, don't test me. I will take you outside and shove my foot so far up your little ass that it comes out of your mouth, that way you'll get a taste of your own shit. Got it, or do you need a demonstration?"

**_(Hey guys! What'd you think of Jasmine? Why do you think Emily is so angry about Jasmine being homophobic? Let me know! Thanks for reading!)_**


	28. Chapter 28: Diner fight

**Paul's pov: **

I couldn't help but grin when I heard Emily her angry, her face turned red and her eyes always had that certain shine to them, as if she were a feral cat about to strike. The Jasmine girl didn't seem to get the hint before she started laughing in her face. "Yeah, dream on...you look like you can't even lift a toothpick!" She says with a shrieking laughter, I go to say something back before Jasmine screams in surprise and I turn and see David holding a ,now empty, jug of ice cold water. "Apologies...it seems my hand may have slipped." He says, keeping a straight face before Jasmine turns around and slaps him "You little Freak!" She screams going to hit him again before she's elbowed straight in the face by...Katherine! And before I know it my mate has climbed over the side of our booth and is throwing punches and kicks left right and centre "Dumb fucking bitch!" She shouts as the girl lays on the floor crying now as blood pours from her nose. "Hey!" I turn to see what must be the boyfriend and his friends entering the diner. Oh, fun.

I thought my face would split in half from the amount of grinning I was doing, before the skinny prick was able to get to his table Marko had stick out his foot, tripping him over whilst laughing, meanwhile Laddie just calmly ate his bowls of fries, seemingly oblivious to what was going on. Dwayne on the other hand looked extremely pissed off as he couldn't get up, being trapped in between David and Laddie. I was laughing so hard at the whole situation I didn't realise the boyfriend was already up and sending punches my way before an arm shoots out behind me, David. I grin before pulling out a joint and lighting it, sitting back amongst all of the chaos.

***Two hours later***

** Dwayne's pov: **

"I swear to God, I'm going to find those bastards tomorrow night and when I do, they're dead!" I couldn't control how angry I was as I looked over at Katherine, MY Katherine who had an ice pack on her cheek from being punched in the face by a MAN. I was beyond furious, the only thing that stopped me from going after them tonight was the fact that Katherine was hurt. I watched as Marko held the icepack up against her cheek as she sat in front of him on the couch, as the fire in the barrel in front of them blazed brightly. "Dwayne, calm down..." I look down at Katherine who was looking at me with a pleading gaze. "No, look what they did to you!" I say and she rolls her eyes and then shrugs her shoulders. "Look what I did to Jasmine! I probably broke her nose!" She says before Paul throws himself on the couch "That was a really good punch by the way." He says with a grin before offering her a bit of his joint.

"It's getting late..." I say before walking over and picking up Katherine much to the protests of Marko and Paul. "It's my night, with her, you can both go fuck yourself and so can you David if you have any problems." I say before walking towards Katherine's room. "Ah, ah, ah...I want a goodnight kiss." I almost growl as I hear David's voice before I put Katherine down to let her go to David. I walk in to her room and take my jacket and shoes off before getting in to bed and waiting for her.

**Katherine's pov: **

I smiled a little as I walked over to where David was sitting in his wheelchair before I bent down and kissed his cheek jokingly. "Come on Princess, you can do better than that surely." He says with a smirk before he leans up and kisses me. I sigh softly against his lips as I go to break away he pulls me in so suddenly that I gasp in surprise and fall on top of him till I'm sitting in his lap like the first time we kissed and he moved his hands so that one rested on my upper back and the other cupped my behind, gently squeezing until he got the desired effect. "Hmmmm..." I half hum half moan softly against his lips. The kiss was starting to heat up a little bit as I heard Dwayne's voice call my name from my room before I break away, all hot and bothered. "Good night David." I say before getting off of him and walking over to Paul, pecking his lips gently "Good night Paul." I say before doing the same to Marko. "Good night Marko." I say with a soft smile before walking towards my room.

**_(Hey guys! What did you think of the fight? Let me know! Thanks for reading!)_**


	29. Chapter 29: A teary confession

**Dwayne's pov:**

I was just about to get up to look for my girl before she came sauntering in to the room, her face red, lips ever so slightly swollen and her breath a little in even. I couldn't help but laugh a bit as she sat on the bed, taking her shoes off. "What're you laughing at Mr?" She asks with a wry smile before I shake my head "Nothing my love..." I say as she raises her eyebrow at me before getting up and taking her T-shirt off to reveal she was in the black lace bra that Paul had bought her on the first night she came here. "You like what you see?" She asks with a mischievous smile on her lips before she slips over Paul's black Metallica t shirt that was practically a dress on her. She then slips her jeans and socks off before crawling in to bed with me.

"Hmmmmm...I did like what I saw, shame you had to take such a beautiful sight away..." I murmur softly as I look down at her "Oh boo hoo!" She says with a grin before turning over so that her back is pressed up against my chest. I carefully wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close and as tight as possible against me. "Dwayne?" I hear her voice murmur softly and I look down at her "Mhmm?" I hum in response.

"Who's Isabelle?"

**Katherine's pov: **

I feel him tense behind me before he moves his arms away and turns me around, a pained expression on his face. "Where did you hear that name?" He asks in barely a whisper. "You haven't noticed yet, but when we're alone, you sometimes call me 'Issy'" I say softly as I look up at him and he shakes his head.

"Isabelle...Isabelle is my girlfriend..." He says and I feel my heart shatter in to a million tiny pieces. "You're girlfriend?" I ask and he slowly nod my head. "When I was human, I was as you can probably guess in a tribe...a group of men appeared one day and offered some sort of experience, it was to prove to the 'civil' world that my kind weren't savages as they were led to believe...I took the opportunity and before you know it I was shipped off in to a big city, I didn't understand much English and kept on getting lost, nobody helped me...apart from Isabelle. She was kind and caring, had what everyone else lacked, she had a warm heart." He says softly, a fond smile in his lips.

"She taught me how to speak English to a good enough standard and was so kind to me,I...I fell in love with her. Her husband was an abusive drunk who would regularly beat her and take advantage of her. I started seeing her in secret, this went on for a couple of months before we found out she was pregnant, so did her husband. He had me hunted down and beaten and shot, left to die on the side of the road...and that's where I met David. He saved me, gave me his blood." He says, looking down at his hands.

"When he explained all I had to do was make a kill, I knew exactly who it would be and so I waited a few months. I broke in to their house in the middle of the night and killed the poor bastard as he chugged in a beer...Isabelle saw. I tried to explain to her but she ran from me, taking my son with her. I chased her out in to the streets and to eventually the lake, it was winter so it had frozen over, she ran along the ice to try and get away from me. I tried to persuade her to come with me and that everything would be alright but just when she started to walk towards me...the ice cracked and her and my son fell through...I-I couldn't get to them in time...they w-were gone long before I-I pulled them out." I looked up at him, tears rolling down my face as I listened in before I slammed my face in to his chest and hugged him so damn tightly.

_**(Hey guys. What'd you think about Dwayne's past? Pretty sad huh? Let me know what you thing and thanks for reading.)**_


	30. Chapter 30: Comfort

**_(Warning! There are mature, sexual scenes in this chapter! Please skip the chapter if you don't like or are uncomfortable with M rates things!!) _**

**Katherine's pov: **

I hugged Dwayne as tight as I possibly could as tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheek. "My love, Please don't cry." I hear Dwayne's voice soft and quiet as he hugs me back, stroking my hair as he tries to comfort me but I hug him even tighter at this. "I-I'm so sorry..." I whisper softly and he shushes me gently. I was absolutely devastated, how could something so horrible happen to someone so caring? "What was his name?" I ask softly as I continue to press my face against his chest. "Who's?" He asks and I sigh softly before answering. "Your son's..." I say as I wipe my tears away. "I-I don't know...but I always liked the name Blake." He says and I can't help but smile ever so slightly. "That was my dads name." I say, looking up at him until he smiles a little before pressing his lips against mine.

**Dwayne's pov: **

I needed this, just to feel her lips against mine, to feel her warm body against mine, to feel her hands tangle in my hair, I needed her and her only. I sighed softly in content as she gently kisses me back and I couldn't help but hug her even tighter as she responds, my hands slipping underneath the Metallica T shirt she was wearing, gently massaging her hips as she hummed quietly in appreciation. I could tell that she was starting to get a little breathless and so I pulled away a kissed across her jaw till I reached her neck. I continued to gently kiss her neck as she tilted her neck back slightly before I take a gently nip at a sensitive patch of skin where her neck and shoulder met.

"Dwaynnnnne..." She mewls softly and I couldn't help but smirk against her skin as she whined my name, my name felt simply amazing as it rolled off of her tongue. "Yes my love?" I almost purr as I gently suck the same part on her neck "That feels nice..." She breathes and I stop before nipping her neck a little harder this time and she gasps softly to my delight. I loved hearing her little gasps and mewls as I held her against me. I needed to feel her against me, it was comforting for me to know that she was there and no one was going to take her off of me. I smiled softly at the thought before kissing back up her neck and to her lips again. I needed to see more of her I decided before breaking away. "My love?" I whisper softly as she opens her eyes and looks up at me before nodding. "Can I...can I take this off?" I ask softly, gently tugging at the t shirt.

"Yes..." She whispers softly and I smile before gently kissing her again, slowly lifting the t shirt up and over her head before I take a deep breath in as I take her in. "So beautiful..." I whisper softly as my hands trace the curves of her body ever so gently before I look up at her to see that she's blushing. "You really are." I say before leaning down again and kissing her neck gently only to have her close her eyes and tilt her head back. I continue kissing her neck for a few more moments, my hands teasing her skin lightly. "Dwaynnnnne...quit playing..." She murmurs softly and I look up at her and see that her face is red, her eyes are closed and her breathing is uneven. I smile a little before my arms wrap round her and I begin fiddling with the hooks on her bra before stealing a glance up at her. "Is this okay?" I ask softly only for her to nod her head.

I unclip her bra and take a breath before gently removing it from her body. I toss the offending garment away from the bed before slowly taking her in my hands, looking up at her to gauge he reaction before I ever so slowly roll my thumbs across the peaks of her breasts. Her body jolts forward and a soft moan escapes her lips "Dwayne!" She whines softly and I couldn't help but smile softly.

**Katherine's pov: **

My eyes are closed tight as I rest my head against the headboard. I moan softly as I feel his thumbs swipe over those oh so sensitive peaks. "Dwayne!" I moan softly before gripping his shoulders gently. I hear him chuckle ever so slightly and when I do I feel his hot breath against my breast. I wait in anticipation before one of my buds is engulfed by something wet and warm. "Ohhh!" I moan softly, my back arching up towards Dwayne's mouth. I writhe around for a moment, one of my hands gripping the sheet gently whilst the other grips his wrist. I almost cry out in frustration as his mouth moves away only to engulf the other bud. He keeps switching like this for a few minutes before I feel something start to build up. "D-Dwayne!" I cry out softly as I come undone beneath him, my body writhing about as I grip him tightly to me and bury my face in the crook of his neck.

A few moments pass by and my breath starts to even a little more before I feel myself being moved slightly. "Goodnight my Love..." Dwayne's deep voice whispers in my ear as his arms wrap around me and I fall in to a deep sleep.

**_(Hey guys! This was my first attempt at something a little more M rated! Let me know what you think!) _**


	31. Chapter 31: My turn

**Paul's pov:**

For the past couple of nights I have been waking up a little earlier than all my brothers. I walk out of our room before walking in to Kitty's room to wake her up. I had a slight spring in my step as I was still just a little bit high from last night. "Ohhhh Kitty..." I call softly in a sing songy voice. I step inside her room and look at her with a slight smile before realising that her shoulders were bear and Dwayne was hugging her way tighter than usual. I looked on the floor of the room and spotted her jeans over in one place and then her bra and MY Metallica T-shirt, a thing of beauty I may add, on the FLOOR. I shook my head slightly, no, this wouldn't do! I crouched down and tapped Kitty's nose ever so slightly to try and wake her up "Kitty...wake up..." I whisper softly before gently tapping her cheek. Her eyes slowly flutter open and she looks at me tiredly "Paul? What time is it?" She asks softly in a groggy tone and I shush her "Did you and Pocahontas fuck last night?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "What no! Wait...Pocahontas?" She asks with a frown. "Pocahontas was a native Indian who had long brown flowing locks like our friend Dwayne over here." I say and she grins slightly. "Wait, so why's all of your clothes on the floor then?" I ask with a frown before she laughs. "My ummmm...my panties are still on?" She says and I laugh a little "Wait wait wait...so what did you do then?" I ask with a wry smile before her face turns red and she shakes her head. "Nothing." And I couldn't help but grin as I look in to her mind. "You let him play with your tits! Ah that's so good and PG Dwayne." I say before she pushes my shoulder, her face tomato red.

"Paul, do us a favour and fuck off." I look up and Dwayne had his eyes narrowed at me. "Ah, ah, ah...it's my night with Kitty." I say and he shakes his head "You're making her uncomfortable." He says and I look down at Kitty who was trying her best not to laugh. "Anyway, I'm spending more time with her..." Dwayne says before I grin "You see, We thought you would do this at some point so...guys you can come in now..."

**David's pov: **

"Dwayne, it's Paul's night with her." I say before Dwayne grumbled something along the lines of 'you're all assholes' before throwing the covers off of him self, grabbing his jacket and shoes before slipping them on. He then walks over to Katherine's side of the bed, blocking everyone's view of her before sliding a T-shirt on over her head. "Call me if Paul's being a dick." He says before kissing her and walking out. "Have a nice night you two." I say simply before walking out with Marko.

**Katherine's pov: **

I go to get up before Paul stops me "Ah, ah...you don't have to go anywhere...we're staying in here all night, I have a pizza on the way." He says with a grin before he takes his jacket and then the sheesh top off along with his shoes before he slips in to bed with me. I sit up before he shakes his head and lies down before pulling me on top of him so that I'm straddling his waist. "Woah." I say before I'm looking down at him, a small blush spreading across my face "Hi..." I say softly as his hands snake up and grab my hips gently "Heyy." He says with his Cheshire Cat like grin. "So...ummm..." I say, not knowing what to say or do or where to put my hands.

"Why're you so nervous?" He asks with a slight frown and I shrug my shoulders and he smiles. "I'm not going to do anything..." He says softly as he gently rubs my hips. "Not unless you want me to..." He says, his grin coming back and I can't help but shake my head. "Why're we sitting like this?" I ask and he laughs a little. "Because it's comfy and this way you can stop me if I get what David calls a little 'touchy feely.'" He says with a grin.

_**(Hey guys! What'd you think of Dwayne getting a little possessive? Let me know!)**_


	32. Chapter 32: Tickle fight

**Paul's pov: **

I grinned up at her as she started to blush, God she was so fucking adorable! "You're cute." I say with a grin before I lean up and gently kiss her, my arms wrapping around her waist. "Hmm...David's given you hickey's, Dwayne's given you a hickey, so I think it must be my turn then." I murmur softly agains her lips before I gently cup her chin and push back ever so slightly so that I was exposing her neck. As I lean in I get a big whiff of her scent "God, don't you just smell like the tastiest treat in the world." I practically purr against her skin causing her to laugh slightly before moaning as I bite down in to her skin. I stay like this for a few minutes, biting and sucking a specific patch of her skin before a reddy purple mark shows up. "There we go...now you're definitely mine..." I say with a grin as I look up at her before she laughs and pushes on my shoulders so I fall back against the bed.

"Oooohhhh...didn't know you were the dominant type Kitty." I tease whilst waggling my eyebrows. "Shut up Paul!" She says with a laugh as her face starts turning red before she picks up one of the pillows and hits my face with it. I mockingly gasp when she does. "Oh no you did not!" I say with a grin before grabbing her legs and flipping us over, my hands shaking down her sides to tickle her.

**Katherine's pov: **

I shriek in surprise before starting to laugh hysterically as Paul began tickling my sides "Paul!" I shout between my laughter. "Stop!" I giggle and he just grins down at me, continuing to tickle me. I roll over, trying to get away from him only to have him pull me back towards him "Paul get off!" I laugh loudly but he continues, saying something about me messing up his hair.

"That's it!" I shout between my fit of giggles. "DWAYNE!" I shout and sure enough, not even a second later Dwayne is in the room. "Dwayne, help! Paul's going to tickle me to death!" I say as I laugh loudly, squirming around the bed. Dwayne goes to move forward before Paul says something that stops him. "If you turn around and don't intervene I will give you half of my next day with her." He says and I couldn't believe my eyes as he turned around and walked out. "Marko! David! Paul's bullying me!" I shout and yet again, not even a second later they're both in the room. "Paul, Stop...you're going to make her throw up." David says with an amused smirk on his lips before Paul shakes his head and stops "You're all spoil sports!" He says with a huff, causing me to laugh. "Plus, the pizza's here." Marko says with a grin.

**Marko's pov: **

I was sitting on the couch, Katherine in front of me yet again as I braided her hair as she ate a chicken strip. "Hmmm...who knew a pizza place could do such good chicken?" She says before Laddie comes over and sits on her knee. "Kat..." He says and I look down at him, this couldn't be good. "Yeah little man?" She asks with a smile. "Could you be my new sister? But do t leave me like Star did." He says and my eyes widen slightly. She wasn't supposed to know anything about Star! God damn Laddie and his urge to have an older sister!

**_ (Hey guys! Due to the fact that I'm writing my own story, I will only be updating this once a day, maybe a few more times on the weekend, but I really want to focus on my own story! Let me know what you thought of this chapter tho!)_**


	33. Chapter 32: Recount

**Katherine's pov: **

"Who's star?" I ask with a frown as I look around at the boys before turning to David until he finally answers. "Star was our 'girlfriend'" He says and I remember Dwayne saying something about a girl running off with a guy called Michael. "She didn't like what we were and she wanted out of our pack, so she met this guy at a concert and decided to get him to fall in love with her, at the time our sire, Max wanted to marry this woman called Lucy Emerson...She had two sons, Michael and Sam..." He says and I look up at him to see that as soon as he said Michael's name his face almost turned before he composed himself and carried on his explanation.

"Max wanted us to turn Sam and Michael in the hopes that it would persuade Lucy to join us but what ended up happening is Michael drank the blood, went home and almost attacked Sam. Sam called these wannabe Van Helsing kids who were apparently experts on vampires. The next morning Michael drove them all to this place and they got inside, Michael took Star and Laddie before the three kids came down in to our room. They ended up staking Marko." I turn to look up at Marko before hugging him "No!" I say and he chuckles slightly "Don't worry, they missed...that's why I'm standing here right now." He says with a grin, causing me to laugh ever so slightly.

"I was able to grab Sam Emerson and I killed him...I thought that Marko was dead, I thought they had killed him m..." He says quietly and I look up at him and offer him a small smile. "We had to wait til night time to come so we could get the others. Dwayne got Laddie out of there as soon as possible and we dealt with all of them, however Max died, he was staked by Lucy. Star was pretty freaked to find out that her and Michael didn't turn back to humans when Max died, it was funny to see the look on her face." He says with a grin as I watch him.

"She begged us not to kill her and my dumbass turned around to give her ample time to 'escape' but instead she tried to stake me, still believing all that 'kill the head vampire' bull shit. She thought that because she hadn't turned back then I must be the head vampire and not Max. I killed her straight after that."

**Dwayne's pov: **

I listened as my brother recounted all of the events that went down that night, I hadn't stayed, I just got Laddie out of there as soon as possible so that he wouldn't get Hirt between all of the crossfire.

I watched Katherine as Ashe listened to David, her face a mix between interest and disgust. "What a bitch!" She finally says causing us all to chuckle slightly "Why would she do that? I promise you guys that I'll NEVER pull anything remotely similar to that." She says and a smile softly at this.

"But seriously though, what an asshole!"

**_(Short chapter today, let me know what you think!) _**


	34. Chapter 34: Playful

**David's Pov: **

I couldn't help but chuckle softly at my Princess's reaction, she was a funny little thing after all. I watched how she reacted when I told her that Marko had been staked and I saw her eyes shift from a look of interest from the recount to a look of pain at the thought of one of her mates being hurt.

Throughout the rest of the night we sat and ate pizza and talked until the sun almost came up but before then we were back in our respective rooms, Paul spending the night with Katherine as it was his night of course. Well, as I had had my turn pretty much stolen I guess I deserved two nights in a row with her, tomorrow was going to be fun.

**Katherine's pov: **

I groan softly as I turned over in my bed as I heard voices before felt a weight being moved off of my bed before being put back on. I grumbled something, my eyes closed as I roll over and rest my head on Paul's chest. "Paul..." I mumble softly as I feel his hands gently run through my hair in a soothing manner. "Try again Princess." I'm surprised to hear the cool voice of David whisper softly and I couldn't help but smile slightly as my eyes were still closed "Where's Paul?" I mumble softly and David chuckles darkly. "Outside in the cave, he's fixing his arm." He says and at this my eyes fly open.

"David, what did you do to Paul? Is he okay? I swear to bloody God if you've hurt him badly I am going to disown you as my mate, if this is how this whole thing works." I say with a slight frown before David simply just laughs and shakes his head. "Oh Princess, it's going to take a lot more than 'disowning' me to get me to go away, You are NEVER getting rid of me, you're stuck with me forever." He says with a smirk and I can't help but laugh slightly and shake my head. "Forever eh?" I ask before a grin starts tugging at my mouth. "Hmm, what ever will I do with such a long amount of time?" I mockingly ask with a mischievous smile.

"Well, I could think of more than a few things but I don't want to pollute you're pure little innocent mind with my filth." He says with a smirk on his lips as he wraps his arms around my waist and squeezes possessively I couldn't help but laugh softly at this before humming ever so slightly. "Hmmm"

"What're you humming at?" He asks with a smile before I turn to him with a look of content on my face "Well, nothing really...it was just a little hum of happiness." I say causing him to laugh softly. Not chuckle, not snigger, he laughed and his laugh was beautiful and contagious. It was like a sweet melody in my ears. "You have a nice laugh." I say with a soft smile before he looks down at me "Well, you have a nice everything...although, you do have a particularly nice ass though.." He says before squeezing my ass gently. "Hey!" I say with a laugh before he waggles his eyebrows playfully.

Great, I had a playful David in my hands...I wonder what'll happen.

_**(Hey guys! Let me know what you think of the chapter!) **_


	35. Chapter 35: Delicious

(Warning! Mature themes in this chapter, if you are not in to smut then I advise that you skip to the next chapter!) 

**David's pov: **

I grinned as she scolded me as I squeezed her ass. "What're you gonna do about it? Huh?" I ask with a grin before she rolls on top of me so that she straddling me before grabbing my wrist. I smirk when she does this before I shake my head. "Are you really trying to pin me down?" I ask with a grin before she nods her head "Yep." She says as she presses down, trying to lower my wrists down to the bed.

"Oh no! What ever am I going to do against a HUMAN?" I ask with a grin before I begin slowly pushing my hands up with an unnatural ease. "God damn you and your inhuman strength!" She chokes out as she tries with all of her might to push me back down.

In one quick motion I snap up quickly before flipping us over so that I'm now on top of her, one knee in between her legs. I push her hands together and hold them like that with one of my hands. "Well, that worked out for you didn't it Princess?" I ask with a smirk and before she can answer I push down and connect our lips. I look to see her eyes slowly fall shit as she leans in to the kiss. I smirk against her lips before biting her bottom lip and gently pulling till her lips open and my tongue explores her mouth.

I break away as I feel her need to take a breath before my lips slide down to her neck and I inhale her scent, my inner beast going crazy for me to mark her right there and then. "You smell delicious." I whisper quietly before biting her neck with my blunt teeth, causing a soft whimper to escape her plump lips.

"Daviddddd..." Her voice was soft but needy and I couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly. "What? What do you want Baby?"

**Katherine's pov: **

I laid on the bed underneath him, my face flushed, lips red, breathing rapidly and the feel of his teeth scraping my neck and he has the nerve to ask me what I want?! Well, if he wanted to play this then game on David!

"Dwayne...I want Dwayne..." I say softly, trying my best and succeeding at not smiling. He looks up at me with a frown on his face before his eyes narrow at me and I could tell that that had struck a nerve. "Oh? And why's that then?" He asks, completely unamused. "Because, He makes me feel...amazing.." I say softly, smiling a little when he looks away before I pull a straight face again.

"Princess, Dwayne is VERY pg, if you think him playing with the top half of you feels amazing then I don't know what I'm about to do to you will feel like." He some how manages to say this whilst looking me dead in the eye, causing me to squirm and blush even more."Oh...and ummmm...What're you gonna do?" I ask almost nervously and he thinks for a moment before speaking up. "Can I take your panties off?"

My eyes widen when he says this and he spots this. "Don't worry...I won't do anything that you don't want me to..." He says softly and I nod my head gently. At this he grins and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

I closed my eyes and waited for a second, expecting to feel his hands on my panties but instead I feel his hot breath brush against my abdomen, causing me to open my eyes. I look down and let out a giggle as I see that he has my panties in between his teeth. "David." I giggle as he drags them down my legs by his teeth. "What?" He asks with a grin as he finally gets them off and then I get nervous again.

"Hey..." I hear his voice soft and comforting and I look down at him. "I'm not going to do anything that will feel bad, I promise...just tell me if you want me to stop and I will..." He says in a quiet, reassuring voice and at this I lay back and close my eyes.

I start to squirm a little as I feel his lips press against my ankle before he moves up and kisses the inside of my calf, slowly moving up my leg. And when he reaches the apex of my thighs my heart is fluttering like a trapped bird in a cage, just as he inches closer to my centre he starts right back at square one on my other leg. "David..." I whimper softly and I hear him growl softly, the sound so damn hot.

"Please...I- I need you..." I whisper softly, my face flushing a lot as I do and at this he reaches my thigh and bites down with blunt teeth then licks the exact same spot, causing me to let out a soft mewl. God, he was teasing me so damn much, I just needed him...needed him there...in that certain spot. "Hmmm...your skin is making me hungry..." He purrs and I almost laugh before I feel his breath there...right there and I let out a needy whimper...and still he continues to tease me by blowing cool air directly in to that small bundle of nerves. "David..." I protest and he chuckles before murmuring something along the lines of 'You smell divine' before his tongue takes a long slow swipe up the centre of my core and I almost cry "Hmmm...taste good too..." He chuckles and I feel it vibrate through me causing me to groan softly before I stop myself.

"No Princess, I want to hear you..." I hear David's husky voice bring me back before his tongue swipes again, this time flicking against my jewel. "God!" I cry out, my hands clamping over my mouth at the thought of Laddie hearing. "Laddie's on a play date with Emily's sister Princess...it's just me and the boys for tonight so... let - me - hear - you." With each of his last words he flicks my jewel and I whimper and cry out each time. I'm writhing around now, unable to keep still before I feel his strong arms wrap around my legs before pressing my stomach down, a deep rumbling growl emanating from his throat as if it were a warning for me to stay still.

After a few more moments of him 'testing the waters' he lets me have what I wanted. I feel his tongue continuously flick over my bud before he takes it between his lips and sucks gently. "Argh! David!" I cry loudly as my hands shoot down to imbed in his hair, gripping tightly causing him to groan which vibrates right through me. Then...then I feel his teeth scrape against that small bundle of nerves and I loose it. "OH MY- I'M- AHH!" I cry out very loudly, to no doubt the other boys heard. I squirm a lot as I come undone underneath him, completely falling off the edge as he keeps his head buried between my legs, carrying on his assault on my sex.

It takes minute for me to calm down and by this time David has moved back up the bed and was sitting behind me, his arms wrapped around me as he whispered sweet nothings in to my ear, telling me how beautiful I was and that he loved me, something very unlike David. My eyes were still closed as my breathing slowly started to become normal and that's when I heard clapping from the corner of the room.

"Well, what a great show."

_(Hey guys! Who do you think watched Katherine and David's little 'bonding' episode? Let me know what you think!) _


	36. Chapter 36: Spectators

**Katherine's pov: **

"Well, what a great show."

My eyes gently flutter open and I almost groan at what I see. "Ughhhhh guysssss." I mumble quietly, my face flushing a deep red colour. Paul was leaning against the wall, his Cheshire like grin spread across his face whilst Marko stood in the doorway, a look of amusement on his features where as Dwayne sat in the chair in the corner, his lips curled up in a half smile. "You're all perverts I swear." I say before I bring the covers up to cover my face as I sink back against David, his arms tightening around me in a protective comfortable manner.

"You look cute when you cum Kitty." I hear Paul's voice call and I can hear his grin in his voice. "Ow! What was that for?" His voice shouts again this time not at me. "You're being a crude little shit." This time it's Dwayne's voice which I hear and I couldn't help but smile a bit. "What, she does though! Ow ow ow! Fucking stop hitting me!" I couldn't help but laugh as I heard what was going on. "Hey, knock it off before I get out of bed." I hear David's deep voice come from behind me before he ducks his head under the covers to look at me.

"Are you okay now Princess?" He whispers softly and I slowly nod my head before he smiles and presses his lips against mine. "Also, just to clarify something, I am not 'PG' I just take in to consideration the situation, and given the fact that Katherine hasn't done...well anything before, I didn't want to push her boundaries." I laugh loudly and break away from the kiss when I hear Dwayne's slightly awkward voice speak up. "Nope, you're definitely PG. OWWW! FUCKING STOP DOING THAT OR I SWEAR TO GOD." Paul pretty much shouts. "Right, that's it!" David quickly gets up and out of bed, leaving me alone for a few seconds before I feel someone slip in behind me. "Hello." Markos cheerful voice comes out and I can't help but smile. "Hi..." I say shyly before he pulls back the covers.

**Marko's pov: **

I smiled down at her as I revealed her face. "And how are you on this fine night?" I ask with a grin before she shrugs her shoulders "I'm fine I guess...just a little bit thirsty..." I laugh slightly at this before there's a loud crash from the corner of the room and I look over only to see Paul on David's back whilst Dwayne was lying on the floor, the chair broken in to little bits. "Looks like Dwayne and Paul are trying to team up..." I say with a laugh as Paul wraps his arms around David's neck in a chokehold whilst Dwayne kicks at his legs.

"Arghhhh, make them stop or go outside...they're hurting my head!" She moans quietly before I grab a pillow and throw it at Paul "Hey! Don't you get involved in this!" He says whilst pointing at me. "Take it outside, you're hurting her head for Gods sake." I say before David turns, Paul still on his back. "By the time I get back, you better be out of that bed! This is my night with her and so's tomorrow night!" He says before managing to drag Dwayne out of the room.

"Well, it looks like we're alone for a little bit at least..." I say with a soft smile before she sits up against me, leaning her head against my shoulder. "Hmmmm...Marko...on our night I wanna go to the boardwalk...just us two." She says softly and I couldn't help but smile as I play with her hair. "Sure Sweetheart..." I say before I separate three strands of hair and begin to platt them. "You really like playing my hair don't you?" She asks and I laugh a little "Mhmmm...well, I like styling people's hair in general...but yours is really soft, like silk." I say as I continue to platt. "Why? Doesn't it get a little burning?" She asks and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nope...When I was still human, I was a hair dresser of sorts..." I say before she laughs slightly. "Really? When was this then?" She asks and I smile fondly before answering. "Well, 1852, England actually...I was a 'hair dresser' for Princess Victoria of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld...in other words, Queen Victoria's mother." I say, grinning as she turns around with a shocked expression. "What! You knew royalty?!" She asks and I nod my head. "Yep...She was very demanding though, always wanted curls in her hair that were simply unachievable..." I say with a soft laugh before she frowns slightly. "So, how'd you get here then?" She asks and I sigh softly.

"Well, as I was so close to dear old Vickie, they expected that a filthy commoner such as myself was trying to seduce her...me, a 18 year old boy was trying to seduce a 66 year old woman." I say with a soft laugh before continuing my story. "I was platting her hair one night when armed guards came bursting through, instead of normal protocol, they through me out of the window from the tallest tower...I almost died if it wasn't for the fact David, Dwayne and Max had taken a trip to England..." I say with a slightly smile as I finish up the platt before starting another.

"Well, I'm glad they found you."

**_(Hey guys! What'd you think of this chapter? How about Marko's story? Let me know!) _**


	37. Chapter 37: Three in a bed

**Katherine's pov: **

I sighed softly as I leaned back against Marko as he continued to platt my hair. "Hmmm...this is so relaxing..." I say with a soft smile before David comes sauntering back in, a triumphant smirk on his face. "I thought I told you I wanted you out by the time I got in here?" His eyes narrow at Marko who's comfortably laying behind me. "Well, How was I supposed to know when you'd be done?" Marko's voice comes almost amused from behind me. "Get out." David looks down at Marko and I groan softly before throwing the covers over my head again. "Can't you two just share?" I mumble softly as I feel Marko continue to platt my hair.

"Fine." I smile slightly as I hear David's voice come out, gruff and begrudgingly before Marko moves so that he's on my right side, my back pressed up against his front. I feel David sink down on to my left dime and move me so that my head was resting on his chest, my arm was splayed across his torso and my leg was resting on his hip. "Hmmm...comfy..." I hum softly, a small smile spreading across my lips as the covers get lifted off of my face. "You okay Princess?" I look up at David who was smiling down at me, causing me to smile back before nodding my head.

"Hmm...good." He says before leaning down and gently kissing me on the lips causing me to hum softly against his. I let out a surprised gasp as I feel something press against my chest and I break away from the kiss to look down and see Marko's hand. "Sorry, habit..." He says with a sheepish smile before he goes to move his hand away. "No...it's fine..." I say with a slight laugh before I have my head turned to the side again only to be met with David's lips yet again as Marko gently kneaded the mound of flesh on my chest. "Mmmmm..." I hum softly as I close my eyes.

**David's pov: **

Our lips mould together as her eyes close, she moans softly against my lips and I smirk slightly as I smell her ever growing arousal before I break away from her. "Jesus Christ Princess, you get worked up easily." I say with a chuckle before my lips slide to her neck. "That's not my fault...I've never done anything like this before..." She mumbles softly causing both me and Marko to chuckle as she moans softly and squirms in-between us both. "Stop making fun of me you assholes." She sighs before I gently bite her neck with blunt teeth.

"David..." She grumbles and I grin before moving back up to face her "Yes Princess?" I ask with a smirk before she answers. "I'm hungry..." She says softly and I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, what're you feeling Sweetheart? Pizza? Chinese? Indian? What ever you want." Marko speaks up before Katherine thinks for a moment.

"Chinese."

**_(Hey guys! What'd you think of this chapter? Let me know!)_**


	38. Chapter 38: Apologise

**Dwayne's pov: **

"Dwayne! Call for a Chinese, Katherine's hungry!" I look up from the couch to where the entrance to Katherine's room was. I grumble softly before nudging Paul who was still nursing a broken arm whilst my jaw was most likely broken. "Why do I have to do it?" Paul whines and I simply narrow my eyes at him before he takes the hint and gets up to order.

I stand up before walking over to Katherine's room and stepping inside, my eyes narrowing at the scene before me. Katherine was squished tightly up against Marko and David. "Hey Dwayne...Oh My God! What happened to your jaw?!" I look at Katherine who looks really concerned and I almost smile but stop myself as it hurts. My love climbs out of bed and rushes over to me, her soft hands gently connecting with my face before she turns around to David who has a smug look on his face. "Did you do this?" Katherine asks him before he chuckles and nods his head.

"You're such an asshole!" Her outburst is actually quite surprising to all three of us as she has a look of fury on her face. "He's your brother, you're not supposed to hurt your family!" She starts to rant before Marko butts in quickly. "Baby, That was just a play fight, that's all..." He says softly, trying to get her to calm down. "Still! I don't like you guys hurting each other! Now David, apologise, apologise right this instant!"

"I'm not apologising."

"Oh, you're not are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine then, you don't get to spend time with me tonight or tomorrow, those nights can go to Dwayne..."

"Hey! He broke my arm...TWICE!" Paul's voice calls through to us

"...and Paul." She finishes her sentence and I almost laugh at David's expression. It was a mix between Anger, confusion, hurt and impressed.

"But that's not fair...I had my night stolen, I haven't spent time with you since almost two weeks ago." David says before Katherine just shrugs him off. "Apology, now." She says in return, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Fine! I am SO extremely SORRY Dwayne." David growls whilst looking me dead in the eye and I raise my hand up as if to say I forgive him. Katherine smiles in satisfaction before turning back to me, her smile becomes soft and gentle before she leans up on the tips of her toes and places a soft kiss on my jaw before gently kissing my lips.

I wrapped my arms around her waist gently before I feel a pillow hit the side of my head, connecting with my jaw causing me to let out a growl of pain, accidentally biting down on Katherine's lip, drawing blood and making her squeal slightly.

"Owww..." She says with a frown as she breaks away, her fingers brushing over her bottom lips which was now bleeding and she winces.

"Argh! Fu-ing cu-t!" I manage to choke out as I look at Marko who now supported a nervous, sheepish smile. "It was an accident!" He says, throwing his hands up in defence. I start to walk towards him before stopping as my tongue flicks against my teeth and I taste what had to be the sweetest thing in the world, Katherine's blood. My inner beast was now clawing at me trying to get out and I could feel my face begin to change.

**_(Hey guys! What do you think is gonna happen next? What's Dwayne gonna do? Let me know!)_**


	39. Chapter 39: Scared

**Paul's pov:**

Something was wrong. I felt Dwayne change, then I felt a jolt of terror. Katherine. I had never ran so fast in my life. I burst through the door and look at the scene before me. David was half on and half off of the bed, clearly disorientated, Marko was on Dwayne's back, his arms locked around his neck in a chokehold as he tries his best to stop him from moving towards a terrified Katherine who was backed up against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. "DWAYNE! FUCKING STOP! YOU'RE SCARING KATHERINE!" Marko was shouting over Dwayne's growls of frustration as he tries desperately to knock Marko off of him.

Before I know what I'm doing I've tackled Dwayne to the ground, knocking Marko to the ground in the process. "DAVID! GET THE FUCK UP AND HELP YOU ASSHOLE!" I shout before I hear him groan and roll off of the bed. He grabs Dwayne's arms, pulling them behind his back tightly before I roll off of him and walk over to Katherine. "Take him out, take him to feed, go!"

I gently cup Kitty's cheeks and tilt her head to the side, checking for any bites or injuries. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask softly and she nods her head. "I-I'm Fine...just scared..." She whispers softly and I feel my heart almost break for her. "Hey Kitty...it's fine, it's just you and me now okay?" I giver her a sympathetic smile before gently taking her hand and leading her to the bed. I sit down and pull her in to my arms, my arms wrapping around her waist. "Hey...That wasn't Dwayne's fault you know..." I say softly and she looks up at me and frowns. "But he..." I sigh softly before cutting her off. "I know Kitty. He just...we can't control it..." I close my eyes as I try to find the words to explain what happened.

"When you find your mate, your instincts want to take over and you want to mark them..." I say softly and she looks up at me. "Mark?"

"Yeah uhhhh...Mark mean...when we mark you, we make you ours in every single way, our mental connection reaches its full potential, it's like how we can sense your emotions or see some of your thoughts..." I explain and she hums softly in understanding. "So, how do I get marked?" She asks softly and I sigh softly. "We...we have to bite you. And wait, wait!" I say as her eyes widen and I can tell she's scared. "You don't have to, but at some point, one of us...one of us is going to snap, like Dwayne did. And...and I don't want you to get hurt." I whisper softly and I feel tears start to prickle at my eyes. "Hey...you're not gonna hurt me...I'll do it...but I'm scared..." She says softly as she looks up at me.

"You don't need to be." I say with a slight smile before she frowns slightly. "But it'll hurt." She says and I shake my head. "Yeah...it'll hurt, I won't lie to you Kitty, it will hurt a lot but if it's done right, it can be made to feel so damn good..." I whisper softly and hug her even tighter as she tenses when I say it will hurt. "You don't need to worry...we can make it feel amazing at the same time...block out pain with the most intense pleasure you have ever felt." I smile a little as she blushes and squirms ever so slightly.

"O-okay..." She says softly and I chuckle softly. "Hmmm...I knew that would convince you." I say with a grin before I hear a voice come from the cave. "Hello? Ummm Chinese delivery."

**Katherine's pov: **

I smile softly as Paul comes back in carrying two bags filled to the brim with Chinese food. "Come and get it Kitty." He says with that Cheshire Cat grin that was so familiar. "Hmmm...prawn crackers...I haven't had these since I was like ten." I say with a soft laugh as he opens up the plastic bag before moving to sit behind me again. "You know, you've put on quite a bit of weight since you've been here..." Paul's voice comes from behind me and I gasp before hitting his shoulder. "No no! Not in that way! I mean, you don't look like a skeleton anymore! You look really healthy, you look beautiful...not that you didn't look beautiful before! I'm just trying to...argh forget about it." He grumbles and I laugh softly as I look at his exasperated expression. "It's fine." I say with a soft smile before he brings a prawn cracker up to my lips. "Hmm..." I hum softly as I bite down.

We stay like this for a while before I hear voices in the cave. "I need to go Kitty...someone needs to see you." And without anything else being said, Paul gets up,not before kissing my cheek and walks out of my room only to have someone timidly knock on the door. "Come in." I say softly and he slowly trudges in, his head hung low in shame.

"My love..."

**_(Hey guys! What'd you think of Katherine and Paul's little heart to heart? Let me know!) _**


	40. Chapter 40: Sorry

**Katherine's pov: **

"Hi Dwayne..." I whisper softly, my mood changing from extremely happy to extremely shy all of a sudden. His face lights up a little as he stands in the doorway, hands in his pocket as he balances on one foot and then the other. "Do you...do you maybe wanna errr sit down?" I ask softly and he gently nods before closing the door shut and then sitting down on the bed.

Silence crept in to the room, creating an awkwardness that was almost suffocating. "So..." I go to say something before I'm cut off by Dwayne's muscular arms wrapping around me and pulling me in for a tight almost bone crushing hug. "I-I'm sorry." He whispers in to the top of my head, his voice wobbled slightly and my heart throbbed at the thought of him crying. "It's fi-" I'm cut off yet again by him as he speaks out above my voice. "No! Don't try and downplay this, I-I could've killed you!"

"But you didn't Dwayne..."

"You were scared though...you looked like...like I-Isabelle when she ran on the ice." He whispers and at this point I could tell he was crying and that made the tears start to flow down my cheeks. "Dwayne...stop, I'm okay...I was scared when I saw Paul's face change remember?" I say softly and he pulls me closer so that I'm sitting on his lap. "B-But Paul has a reason, I didn't...I was going to hurt you."

"Dwayne...Paul explained everything..." I say softly as I look up at him and he turns his face away from me. "Hey, l-look at me." I whisper, my own voice wobbling before he turns his head and sure enough his cheeks were tear stained.

"Everything?" He asks quietly and I slowly nod my head. "Well...w-what do you think?" He looks down at me with a questioning look before I smile slightly and answer. "I'm fine with it...I'd do it right now if it would convince you that I'm fine." I say with a slight laugh before stopping as I see he wasn't laughing or even smiling. "Don't say that if you don't mean it..." He murmurs quietly and I shake my head slowly "I-I do mean it though..." I whisper softly and he looks at me with that intense look as if he's trying to read my mind. "Did he tell you what happens?" He asks simply and I nod my head yet again. "You have to bite me..." I whisper quietly before looking at the floor. "Not just me...all of us eventually, wether it's at the same time, a minute apart or a week apart, we all have to mark you at some point." He says softly and my eyes widen slightly at this. I had to do this four times? Four??

"See, you're not ready for this." He says gently and I shake my head. I was, I really was, it was just a little bit of a shock. "I am Dwayne...I promise..." I say softly before laughing slightly at how much I sounded like a little kid. "I don't think you are, if I mark you first, I'm going to have to take your virginity." He says and my face reddens causing him to smirk. SMIRK. Dwayne was SMIRKING. That was David's thing! Smiling was Dwayne's thing, not bloody smirking! "After I've played with you a little and enjoyed the show David put on, you're still embarrassed about anything sexual." He says with a chuckle causing me to redden even more but I smile as it seems he has perked up just a little. "S-Shut up." I stutter, shaking my head before he laughs and leans down, pressing a soft kiss against my lips.

**Dwayne's pov: **

She was so God damn beautiful when her face turned red. I had to kiss those gorgeous plump lips of hers and so I lowered my lips down to hers, gently kissing her. It wasn't long before she tentatively parted her lips, allowing my tongue access to explore her mouth, earning a soft moan of delight from her. I pulled away before moving down to her neck, kissing and sucking along the way only to purr in delight at the fact her skin tasted like honey on my tongue if that was even possible. "Dwayne." She mews in delight and I chuckle softly before biting with blunt teeth, her little sounds of delight and arousal were plain adorable.

"Dwayne? A-Are you going to mark me?" I let go of the little bit of skin I had in between my lips as her shy and somewhat nervous voice breaks my concentration and I look up at her for a brief second. "I don't know my love, do you want me to?" I whisper quietly before she slowly nods her head.

**Paul's pov:**

**"One of you get in here, NOW."** My brothers voice pops up in my head and for a brief second I think that he's done something and Kitty's hurt but I don't feel anything coming off of her.

**"Why? What's up."** I look up at David who was now standing behind my space on the couch as he concentrated on sending that message.

**"Katherine wants me to mark her, one of you need to support her and get her ready."** I pushed David to the ground before running in to Kitty's room. "You little shit!" David growls as he catches up to me.

**"This isn't fair! I haven't eaten yet and I'm still on the boardwalk!"** Marko's extremely annoyed voice comes through the link and I can't help but grin.

"I was here first." I smile a little as I catch Kitty's eye before I'm grabbed by the scruff of my collar. "David! Put him down now!" I grin as I hear Kitty's stern voice almost as if she were scolding a child for doing something bad.

"He pushed me out of the way so he could get here first!"

"And? You do it to Marko constantly...wait, why are you guys in here?"

**_(Hey guys! What do you think Dwayne menu by 'support her'? Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter!)_**


	41. Chapter 41: Marked

**Katherine's pov: **

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" I ask with a slight frown before I sit up again. "Well, David was just about to fuck off." Paul's Cheshire Cat grin crawls across his face before David grabs him by his collar yet again. "Hey! Stop it!" I shout before throwing a pillow at him. He turns to me and raises his eyebrows before dropping Paul. "You know, this is supposed to be MY night..."

"David..." I looked up at Dwayne who was completely unamused at the situation. I sigh softly before burying my face in to the crook of his neck as I try and drown out the conversation going on between the three of them. I close my eyes and almost drift off to sleep until I hear Marko's voice. "You do realise she's asleep right?"

"No I'm not." I mumble softly causing Dwayne to chuckle softly. "What's going on now...I haven't been listening..." I mumble softly, my face still buried in the crook of Dwayne's neck. "Are you still up for being marked Princess?" David's voice asks and I slowly nod my head. "Well, Dwayne's going to be the one in question to mark you first and Paul's going to support you, whilst me and Marko sit back and enjoy the show..." I could almost hear the smirk in David's voice as he said this before I look up for a moment. "What do you mean support?" I ask curiously before Paul speaks up this time. "Well, when Dwayne marks you, I need to hold your neck...your instincts will tell you to move away from the pain but it could cause more damage, so I'm keeping you in place plus, I'm just something to grab on to if you're scared or whatever. You just need to tell me when you're gonna cum, Kitty." He says this with that stupid grin of his and I blush even more, my face a bright red colour.

"God, can't you put it in a more elegant way?" Dwayne's voice comes out sounding annoyed and almost frustrated. "Oh well I'm so extremely sorry, let me try again! You just need to tell me when you are about to orgasm, Katherine." I laugh a little at the extremely over exaggerated British accent Paul had now adorned.

"See, she's laughing!" He says with his usual grin. "Let's just get on with it, the longer we wait, the more nervous and scared she's going to be." Marko spoke up this time and I looked over at him before he gives me a supportive and encouraging smile.

"Well, you heard the kid."

"Paul don't call me a kid, I'm older then you and we both know I could rip you to shreds."

"Alright, calm down princey."

"Yet again, I was not a prince."

"Okay...you're highness."

"Guyssssss..." I groan softly as I close my eyes in frustration. "Please can we just..." I mumble softly as I bury my face in Dwayne's neck again. "Okay, take your clothes off Chica." I laugh softly as I hear Paul's voice again before I slowly get off of Dwayne's lap. "Hmmm...how are we going to ummm do this?" I ask softly, my face turning red. "Well, I'll sit on the bed, and we'll do what we were doing before." Paul moves to sit on the bed and I begin to take my t shirt off.

"Ummmm a little help please?" I say with a slight laugh as my hair gets caught in the button. I feel someone hands begin to untangle my hair before their hands gently lift up my T-shirt. I open my eyes and Dwayne is smiling down at me before his arms wrap around me and I think for a moment that he's hugging me but I feel his fingers begin to fiddle with the hooks on my bra. He slips my straps off of my shoulders and gently removes my bra from my body and I couldn't help but blush softly. "Well..." I say softly causing a few chuckles to come from behind me. Dwayne shakes his head and I go to say something before I feel his lips gently press against mine.

Just when the kiss was starting to heat up a little I felt something pull against the belt loops in my jeans before my jeans are yanked down. "Oi!" I turn my head only to see Paul grinning from ear to ear. "Paul!" I laugh before stepping out of my jeans. "What, you're taking too long."

"Why are you acting as if you're going to get any?" Marko's voice piped up from the corner before Paul picks up my discarded bra and flings it at him causing me to laugh a little. "Oooo...you're wearing the panties I bought!" I laugh softly at this before I slip them off and smile a little, my face turning extremely red as I can see everyone's eyes were on me. "Could you...could you maybe look away for a moment..." I say softly and sure enough everyone's faces turn away. I slowly climbed on to the bed and laid against Paul, the mesh on his top rubbing against the skin on my back.

"Paul, get her ready..." I look up at Dwayne who now had a cigarette between his lips. I look up at him confused before he simply smiles before I feel Paul's hands gently skate over my chest and then my stomach, continuing to head south. "You okay Kitty?" I hear him ask softly and I nod my head. "Yeah, I'm fi-OH!" I moan softly as I feel his fingers gently slide over my nub, my back arching slightly. "Jesus Christ, you're sensitive." He chuckles softly as his fingers continue to gently trace over my jewel. "P-Paul." I whimper softly, my eyes closing as my head leans against him. I could tell that he was grinning, I had no idea how, I just knew that he was. His fingers continue their gentle assault on my jewel before they slip further down. "Hm." He hums slightly and I look up at him before I feel one digit gently slide inside my core. "Oh God..." I whimper softly as I close my eyes again. "Okay, Jesus, we may need lube." I hear Paul joke and I almost hit him before he starts to gently move his finger in and out. I couldn't help but writhe around against him. "Paul...please..." I moan softly before he chuckles and starts to speed up.

My back arches higher when he ever so gently slips a second digit in to me and I almost loose it. He pumps his fingers in and out of me all while his other hand rests on one of the peeks on my chest. "Paul! I'm-I'm gonna! I'm gonna...OH GOD!" I cry out loudly in pure and utter pleasure as my back arches and I tighten around his fingers.

**Paul's pov: **

I smiled slightly as she cried out, her eyes were shit tight, her face red and her lips parted as she breathed heavily. Her body continued to writhe against me as she convulsed around my fingers, Jesus Christ she was tight. I ever so slowly moved my fingers out of her as she slowly started to calm down, her breath slowing down.

"You okay Kitty?" I whisper softly and she simply moans in response and I couldn't help but grin before I lean over to grab my jacket, producing a joint. I stick the joint in between my lips before grabbing the lighter and lighting it. "Paul, are you really having a joint right now?"

"Yes I am, have a problem with that?" I look up at Dwayne who was getting undressed. "I'm literally just about to start." He says and I couldn't help but toll my eyes. "Fucking spoil sport." I mumble before putting it out. Dwayne moves on to the bed and I feel Kitty tense up a little. "Hey...it's okay..." I whisper softly as I hear her heart start to speed up.

**Katherine's pov: **

I look up at Dwayne who was positioning himself in between my legs and I start to feel a little nervous now before Paul gently rubs my shoulders to comfort me, whispering words of encouragement in my ear. "You're going to be okay Sweetheart." I hear Marko's voice come from the corner but I don't look over, I keep my eyes fixed on Dwayne before he places a soft kiss against my forehead. "You're so beautiful." He murmurs softly before gently sinking in to my depths. "Ah." I whimper softly as I feel his length press up against the barrier inside me. "I love you." He whispers softly before as gently as he possibly could he breaks my barrier.

"ARGH!" I cry out loudly, gripping his shoulders tightly as I feel a tearing pain in between my legs and I feel tears start to roll down my cheeks. "D-Dwayne...it hurts..." I cry softly before I feel Paul's arms wrap around me gently and Dwayne wipes the tears out of my eyes with his free hand. "I know it does My love, I'm sorry." He whispers softly before ever so gently moving out and then pushing back in. "You're doing great Princess." This time David speaks up and I smile a little before whimpering again as Dwayne pulls out yet again "Tell me if you want me to stop..." His soft voice whispers to me. I begin to slowly get used to him inside me and start to feel a little better "Oh..." I hum softly as I slowly start to receive pleasure from his efforts.

"Oh Dwayne!" I moan loudly as I relax against Paul who was now gently squeezing the two mounds on my chest. "You okay Kitty?" Paul's deep yer soft voice rings in my ears and I couldn't find the words to answer him as my back started to arch ever so slightly. "I'm taking that as a yes then." He chuckles before my head is tilted back and someone's lips, Paul's lips, cover mine in a gentle yet intense kiss which leaves me breathless.

"That f-feels so g-good..." I find myself moaning softly as Dwayne continues to pumps gently in and out of me. "Can I go faster now My love?" He grunts and I could tell that it was killing him not to speed up. "Y-yes." I moan softly and sure enough, he speeds up. "Oh My God." I whimper softly before my lips are yet again taken by Paul. On a particular sharp thrust I cry out softly, accidentally biting Paul's lip, hard. "Hey! We're supposed to be the vamps here Kitty." He jokes and I moan softly. "Paul...Shut...The...Up." I hear Dwayne grunt above me and I almost laugh at the fact that even in such a sensitive, intimate moment, they were acting like 'brothers'.

I smiled a little before crying out in pleasure yet again as I start to feel that familiar pulling sensation in my stomach as I start to build higher and higher till I'm at the peek of no return. "OH MY GOD! I'M YES! GAAAHHHHH!" I shriek with pleasure before I feel Paul's hand wrap around my neck and tilt my head to the side. My back arches up higher then before and I cry out loudly before Dwayne slams down in to me faster and faster before I completely come undone and I feel him bite in to my neck, this alien sensation was painful yet bought my pleasure to new heights. My right hand clawed at Paul's arm whilst my left clawed at Dwayne's shoulder digging in. "FUCK." I hear him growl before he delivers an incredibly hard thrust and everything goes black.

_**(Hey guys! This was a bit of a long one! What'd you think? Let me know!)**_


	42. Chapter 42: Warm

**Katherine's pov: **

I was warm. Very warm. My eyes slowly started to flutter open before adjusting to the dim light of my room. I smiled slightly as I saw a fast asleep Dwayne, his arms wrapped around me tightly and protectively, he looked peaceful as his face was extremely relaxed. I couldn't help but smile as I leaned up to go to kiss his lips before I'm pulled from behind. I look over my shoulder to see an equally fast asleep Paul who was hugging me from behind, his face buried in the back of my neck, his hair tangled with mine. That's why I was really warm then.

I couldn't help but smile softly as I relax again before I feel a slight pricking pain in my neck. I go to move my hand up to touch my neck before something stops me as I remember what happened last night. "Hey..." I whisper softly to Dwayne as I ever so gently shake him. "Dwayne...wake up." I murmur softly to no success before I eventually lean up and gently kiss his lips. "Mm..." I smile softly as I hear him groan softly before I break away. "Hello..." I whisper suddenly going shy. "Morning My love." He smiles softly before pecking my lips. "How do you feel?" He asks and I sigh softly before answering. "Everything hurts." I say and at this he laughs. "Sounds like you need a hot, soapy bath..." He says with a small grin on his face and I smile at that before I nod my head. "Hmmmmm...that'd be amazing." I hum softly before I'm pulled even further back by a still sleeping Paul causing me to laugh quietly as I was pretty much just a human teddy bear at this point.

"What're you laughing at?" I smile a little before answering. "Nothing Paul, go back to sleep." I laugh softly before he leans over me to look at my face. "You're laughing again!" He grumbles causing me to laugh even more. "I'm just in a good mood..." I say with a smile before he shakes his head and sits up, stretching. I close my eyes for a brief second before they fly wide open as I feel someone pick me up. "Oh My God, Dwayne put me down!" I shout as I cling on to him for dear life. "Don't worry My love, I'm not going to drop you." He laughs softly and I shake my head. "Where are we going?" I ask as we start to walk towards a door in my room that I had never actually realised was there. "There's a running bath down here..." He says and I couldn't help but look up at him in shock. "And you never thought to tell me?!" He laughs softly at this and I couldn't help but shake my head.

**Dwayne's pov: **

"Okay, you just stay there and I'll run the water..." I smile softly at my mate as I gently put her down before running the hot tap, squirting some soap in too. "Dwayne..." I turn around as I hear her timid voice gently speak up. "Yes my love?"

"I-I love you."

**_(Hey guys! This was a short chapter as last one was really long! Hope you enjoyed!) _**


	43. Chapter 43: I love you

**Katherine's pov: **

"I-I love you..." I whispered those words eve so softly as I stood in front of him, looking him directly in the eyes. I could see a smile begin to creep up on his features as he started to walk towards where I was standing. He met me with a soft kiss and I couldn't my help but sigh softly against his lips as I felt his strong, muscular arms enfold around me, holding me tightly. "I know...I love you too." He brings a smile to my lips as soon as those words leave his. "I love you...all of you..." I whisper ever so softly.

"Yeah, we know but I'm most definitely the favourite." I turn to see Paul standing in the doorway his Cheshire Cat grin in its usual place. "Actually Paul, I'm the favourite." Marko's voice comes from just behind him and I couldn't help but laugh before frowning slightly. "Where's David?" I ask before Marko grins. "He's gone to go get food himself for once." He says and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Really?" I ask with a laugh and he nods his head.

I stand there for a moment before realising something. "Hey Marko...it's almost been two weeks since we last had a day to ourselves." I say and his eyebrows raise slightly. "Jesus...well, everybody out!" He grins and I look at him confused. "What? I'm gonna take a bath with you." He says and I smile slightly before turning to Dwayne who looks completely unamused by the situation. "Hey..." I murmur softly, gently cupping his face with my right hand. "I'll see you after..." I whisper and before he can protest I press my lips against his ever so softly and then break away. "Well go on, get out of here." I grin and he chuckles, shaking his head as he leaves.

**Marko's Pov: **

I couldn't help but grin as Katherine shooed Paul And Dwayne out, finally, some alone time with her since she found out what we were. I walked over to the bath and dunked my hand in to the nice hot water before turning the taps off. I turned my head to see me my beautiful, gorgeous mate was already undressed. "Well, someone a bit eager to get naked in front of me aren't they?" I grin as the words leave my lips and an adorable soft blush escapes across her face. "No...I'm not going to get in the bath fully clothed am I?" I laugh a little as she responds before shrugging my jacket off of my shoulders.

Before it had chance to hit the floor Kat had grabbed and through it over her shoulders before putting her arms through the sleeves. She stood there with nothing on apart from my jacket and at this moment I got a real good look at how beautiful she was. She was short, very short, the perfect height for a human sized teddy bear actually. Her raven black hair cascaded down her front, in two parts, conveniently covering her chest as my eyes lowered to her stomach, she wasn't thin at all and rather had luscious curves which framed her perfectly, her legs were what gave her the little height that she had. She was gorgeous. "If you keep your mouth open for too long you might catch some flies..." I looked up to see a smirk placed upon my sweethearts lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You look so damn beautiful." I whisper quietly and her expression softens and the smirk is replaced with that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Well come on...we best get in the bath."

**_(Hey guys! What'd you think of this chapter? Let me know!) _**


	44. Chapter 44:Bath time

**Marko's pov: **

I couldn't help but smile as she said this before she slips my jacket off of herself and steps in to the bath. "Ooooooo..." I laugh softly as she groans in delight as the hot water engulfs her body. I take my beloved crop top and jeans off before slipping in behind her, my arms wrapping around her small waist as she leans back against me. "So...how's your neck?" I murmur softly, lacing my fingers in her hair. "It hurts like a lot but only if you touch it." She looks up at me and smiles and I nod my head in understanding. "Well, that's expected...and anything else hurt?"

"Well...Everything aches but in this really weird and kinda good way." She says this with a wry smile creeping across her lips. "Hmmmm...this is why you needed the bath." I laugh softly as I continue to play with her hair.

The next few minutes were quiet and peaceful as she rested her head on my chest and I played with her hair before massaging shampoo in to the routes, my eyes slowly closing. "Marko..." My eyes open and I look down at my beautiful sweetheart as she looked up at me before nodding my head. "Who's the oldest...out of you guys and who's the youngest?" She asks and I couldn't help but grin when she does. "Well sweetheart, David's the oldest...that's why he's moody all the time, he's an old man now." I grin as she laughs a little before I continue. "Dwayne's the second oldest, that's why he's a little introvert...the second born always gets quiet as they're no longer the baby."

"I'm not an introvert, I just don't waist my breath on people who don't deserve it." Dwayne's voice calls through.

"You can't even breathe anyway." Paul's voice is soon after that.

"It's a metaphor Paul."

"Ooooo! Metaphor, that's a big word! I like it!" "Oh My God you're an idiot."

"No soy idiota, eres idiota, idiota."

"There is literally no point in insulting me when I have no idea what you're saying."

"Okay, both of you shut up...then there's me, third born are always the greatest." I grin as I say this causing her to shake her head. "Then last but not least it's Paul, he's the baby of the family."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Paul, you're literally 65 years old, you're a baby."

"Well at least I died fighting for my country, you died for fucking a grandma."

"We didn't have sex, I just did her hair."

"You're still a grand- mother fucker."

"I'm just going to ignore you now." I call through and sure enough there's silence. "Oh...I thought you were the baby of the family..." I look down at Katherine who's whole face had gone red. "No...in physical age it goes, Dwayne, David, Paul then me."

We laid back in the tub for what seemed like hours but I knew was only minutes just talking peacefully and enjoying each others company whilst I washed her hair before moving on to the rest of her body. I take the little pink sponge thing in my hand and pour shower gel all over it before I start to gently scrub her skin with it, earning some delighted moans and adorable groans from my mate sitting in between my legs. "Hmmmm...this is so relaxing..." She hums softly and I couldn't help but smile as I see how laid back she was in my company. "Marko...I want you to be the next one to mark me..."

**Katherine's pov: **

I looked up at him as the words left my mouth and I couldn't help but smile softly as I watched his face light up with happiness and excitement. "Really?" He asks as if he's unsure before I gently nod my head. "Really." I confirm before leaning up and placing a tender kiss on his lips. I feel his arms slowly snake around my waist and I couldn't help but laugh softly at how awkward it was to kiss him in this position, he laughed along with me before breaking away and smiling. "I love you sweetheart..." His breath comes out in a soft, gentle whisper that tickles my ear, the words warming my insides. "I love you too."

**_(Hey guys! Little bit of Marko and Katherine fluff here! There's gonna be plenty next chapter too! Please vote on this and comment any ideas or who you want to see more of! Hope you enjoyed! 3) _**


	45. Chapter 45: Little one

**Katherine's pov: **

After about another hour of relaxing and making small talk with Marko the bath water eventually got cold, forcing the both of us out of the water where I found a few towels neatly folded on the floor. I wrapped a towel around myself and then one around my hair before I felt arms wrap around me again. "Hmmmmmmm..." I couldn't help but hum as soft lips pressed against the skin on my neck before biting playfully causing me to laugh a little. "I'm going to need to get you a clean shirt." Marko's voice murmurs in my ear before he breaks away and shortly after comes back along with a red and black checkered shirt and a pair of short shorts for me to wear.

"Who's shirt is that?" I ask with a laugh as it was way too big to be mine yet I had never seen any of the guys wear anything else before. "It was Dwayne's back when he new what a shirt was." I laugh a little when he says this as I begin slipping on the shirt and shorts before picking up David's jacket and tie it around my waist.

"Guys! Everybody come in here! Please!"

**Dwayne's pov:**

"What's up Paul?" The words come out of my mouth as I look over at Paul who was facing the cave wall, something in his arms. "You won't believe what I found." He says in an excited and extremely happy voice. "What's going on?" I turn to see my love standing there, My shirt hugging her small frame, practically a dress on her as she stood there foot and l couldn't help but smile at how impossibly beautiful she looked with her we hair flowing down her back, the mark on her neck had deflated a little from how swollen it was and it didn't look as angry as it did before with the shade of red ever so slightly fading. She walked over to Paul and turned him around. "Oh My God!!!" She squeals and coos in delight causing both me and Marko to look at each other and question what was going on.

"Where did you find- It's so cute!"

"He, he's cute isn't he? You can hold him if you want...I went out to see if David was back with the food and Laddie and I just found this little guy chilling in a basket...he must've been the runt of the litter..."

I eventually walk over to see what was happening and what they were talking about when Katherine turns around and I'm met with a bright ear splitting smile before I look down at her arms only to have a little creature staring right back up at me.

"Mew!" It squeaks softly and my eyes widen slightly. In my Love's arms laid a small ball of dazzlingly white fur with bright blue eyes. A kitten. It looked up at me with curious eyes and began squeaking a lot more as it gently pawed at Katherine's arm. "Oh My God...my heart is going to melt!" I look back up at her as she stared in awe of the little bundle of fluff in her arms. "Can I hold him?" I find myself asking to my own surprise before she nods her head and ever so gently lifts the little one up and passes him to me. It looked up at me, it's paws outstretched as it continued to make sweet adorable little sounds that could melt even the coldest of hearts. "Well...who might you be?" I laugh a little as I ask the question only to have the kitten give a loud 'mew' in response.

"Oh Dwayne...isn't he just the most precious thing you've ever seen?!" I look down at Katherine who was looking up at me and the kitten in awe. "Well...on the contrary, he'd be the second...you're the first."

"You get what I mean though don't you? Can we keep him? Please??" I look down at her and think for a moment before shrugging my shoulders. "You'll have to ask David."

**_(Hey guys! What'd you think of Paul's latest discovery? Do you think David will let Katherine keep the kitten? And if he does do you have any name's in mind? Please vote and let me know!) _**


	46. Chapter 46: Kitten

**David's pov: **

"David?" I look down at Laddie who was walking next to me, chocolate ice cream smeared around his lips. "Mmm?" I hum quietly to the little boy. "Is Katherine going to be one of you guys?" I look down at his big, curious brown puppy dog eyes and I think for a moment. "I don't know kiddo...but hopefully she will be." I murmur quietly he smiles widely before I ruffle his hair. "C'mon lets go." I get on my bike before making sure Laddie was secure and holding on.

We get to the cave and as soon as I walk in Laddie runs to Dwayne and my Princess runs to me. "David!! Can we keep him! Please?!"

"Well, it's lovely to see you too Princess...but what are you going on about?" I ask with a smirk before she lifts a ball of white fluff which was squeaking a lot. "No, we're not having a cat." A cat was too much of a responsibility plus something so small could get so easily hurt in the cave. "Wait? Why? What?" She looks up at me with a confused expression on her face. "We can't keep a kitten in the cave, it's too dangerous, plus it needs to be properly cared for."

"But I'll take care of it! I promise! Please David!"

"Katherine, I said no." I hated saying no to her but we couldn't have a kitten in the cave, Laddie was already enough. "But please..." She whispers softly as she gently strokes the kitten whilst I shake me head, I wouldn't budge on this, there was no way she could change my mind. She looks up at me and she looks genuinely upset before she gently puts the kitten in a basket which I assume it came from. "Fine then." She says before walking towards her room.

**Katherine's pov: **

"Princess..."

"No, it's fine."

"Princess don't be like this." I can hear David's voice get closer and closer as he comes in to my room. I was so mad that he wouldn't just let me keep it, it wasn't a big deal, it was just a little kitten. "Just go away David." I mumble in to my pillow before I throw the covers over myself and over my head before I feel a heavy weight behind me and a muscular arm draped over me. "Just piss off David!" I couldn't help but growl and I feel his arm tighten around me before I feel his lips against my ear. "Say That again and I will spank you." His voice was dangerously low and his breath tickled my skin, my eyes widened at his words. "You wouldn't dare." I whisper quietly and I can feel his smirk. "You wanna bet? Say it again...I dare you." He whispers and my face reddens. Do I? Should I?

"I said, piss off Da- Oh!" I shout the last part as I'm quickly pulled on to his lap, my thighs resting on his lap as he presses my back down with one of his hands. "David!" I shout loudly as I kick my legs. Was he actually going to spank me? "I warned you Princess." He growls lowly and I squirm on him as my cheeks redden. "Before you two do anything, I'm taking Laddie to the swing!" Marko's voice calls before David calls back. "Don't come back for half an hour...at least." My eyes widen slightly. Was he going to spank me for over half an hour?

"Last chance Princess, I want you to apologise."

"No."

"Hmmm...okay then." He says this darkly and I feel his hand swat down on my butt. "Ow!" I shout loudly and he chuckles as his hand rubs over the skin as if trying to soothe the sting out. "What the hell Dav- Argh!" I cry out again as he lifts his hand up and brings it down a little harder and yet again rubs the skin he had just hit. "Dwayne! Dwayne help! David's hitting me!" I shoutout and I can hear footsteps before David speaks up. "I'm spanking her." The footsteps disappear. "Dwayne what the f-UCKK." I cry out and grip the sheets as he soothes the skin yet again. "This is your fault Princess, you did this to yourself." He chuckles softly as he repeats this over and over until I let out an involuntary moan.

"Hmm...if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were enjoying this more than you should be..." He whispers quietly and I couldn't help but blush furiously. "I-I ummmmm..."

"Well somebody has a spanking kink...no point in doing it anymore if you're just going to enjoy it." He chuckles softly as he removes his hand from my back and I lift myself off of his lip. "You're an asshole..." I mumble and he smirks. "You can keep the bloody kitten if it bothers you that much..."

**_(Hey guys! What'd you think if this chapter? What should I name the kitten? Let me know! :) )_**


	47. Chapter 47:Stark

**Katherine's pov: **

The next few days went by in almost a blur and I started to forget random things about me and my life before Santa Carla, one being the fact that my eighteenth birthday was only two days away. I had looked at the date in the newspaper when I realised how close it was. At first I hadn't told any of the boys but Dwayne had looked in to my thoughts and saw, causing him and surprisingly the rest of the guys to freak out about only having a two days to get any presents or plan anything. "David...you let me keep Stark, that's a good enough present!" I groan softly as he dragged me through the various shops and stalls of the Boardwalk, my hand gripped tightly in his so that I couldn't escape his barrage of questions of trivial things such as 'what's your favourite colour?' Or 'What size are you'.

"Princess, how many times have I had to tell you that Stark isn't a present, Paul accidentally found him remember?" David turns to me a small smirk on his lips as the words tumble from his lips. Stark was the little kitten that Paul had found, his name came from the phrase 'Stark white' Sue to his extremely white fluffy fur. The guys, especially Dwayne loved the little guy although it did take David some time to eventually warm up to him. It didn't help that whenever David took his shoes or coat off and dumped them on the floor in my room Stark would pee on them, I remember the first time David went to go put his coat on.

**-A few days earlier-**

"Good night Gorgeous..." I silky smooth voice whispered in my ear before I groaned softly and Rolled over. "Davidddddd, just stay a little while longer." I whine softly as my eyes remained closed, afraid if I opened them that I would loose all of the good sleep I had had. "Princess...I am positively starving and as much as I would love to eat you, that's not possible." I can hear the smirk in his voice when he says this and I can't help but get the urge to flip him off. My middle finger jolts up and I show him before he leans in and kisses the finger. "Awh- Hey!" The action was extremely cute but that was until he bit my finger with blunt teeth. "See Princess, I'm starving." His lips curl up and back to create a wide grin across his face before he frowns as he slips on his coat. "Do we have a leak in the cave?"

"What?"

"My coats a little damp..."

"No, I don't think so..." I murmur softly as he takes off his coat and sniffs the sleeve before pulling back straight away. "Jesus Christ, what is that?" He grumbles before there's a small squeak from the basket in the corner and his eyes widen in comical realisation. "Stark pissed on my coat." He growls lowly and I couldn't help but laugh loudly. "What's up? Why're you laughing so much? And David hurry up, we're starving." Paul stands in the doorway with a joint in his mouth before I speak up "Stark peed on David's coat." I grin as the joint in Paul's mouth drops and before I know it he's laughing hysterically. "Oh My God! Pissy pants! Wait no...Pissy coat!" He laughs loudly and I can hear David start to growl.

**_((Hey guys! To tell you the truth, I have been writing except on Wattpad as I don't feel like I'm getting any love from here anymore however some recent messages have persuaded me to continue posing on here so...here it is! Will be posting 9 other chapters today :)))_**


	48. Chapter 48: The talk

**David's pov: **

Her hands were small. I hadn't actually realised how small her hands were until I looked down at my hand which was pretty much engulfing hers. In fact she was just small, compared to me and my brothers, she stood at around 5'5, only getting the extra two inches from how puffy and curly her raven hair was now that she'd been air drying it instead of using a hair dryer. I looked down at her in awe of how beautiful she was, she truly is the most gorgeous girl in the world. "David please, you don't need to buy me anything..." She mumbles softly for what was probably the billionth time. "Princess, it's not every year a girl turns 18...plus this is going to be your last birthday as a human..." I smile slightly at the thought before she stops walking. "What do you mean? Her features were graced with confusion as she looked up at me. "What? After I mark you, we're turning you." I say simply as I gently pull her along.

"Do I get any say in this? At all? Because you know this is MY life that will be majorly affected by this." She frowns softly as she continues to walk by my side. I couldn't help but drop my smile as she said this. Did this mean she didn't want to be one of us? "Well yes of course you do but you're making it sound like you don't want to at all." I say quietly as I look down at her, seeing that her eyes were cast at the floor and there was a look of...of guilt? Spread across her face. Then it dawned on me. "You don't do you?" My voice came out in barely a whisper as her eyes to sink even lower. "But why? Don't you want to be with us?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well why then? Why not? I don't see what the prob-"

"I don't want to hurt people!" She suddenly bursts out, letting go of my hand. "I-I just don't think I could kill someone..." She whispers softly, her voice wavering ever so slightly. "They're just people Princess, there's billions in the world."

"Yeah, they're people with lives, with families who love them!" She says almost with a tone of anger. "I don't want someone to feel how I felt after my mum and dad d-died... I would never wish that upon someone...I'm just not a killer David, I-I'm not." She whispers the last few words and I feel my face soften before I enfold her in my arms when she starts to cry. "Please don't cry Princess, don't cry..." I whisper in to her hair as my hand gently rubs her back. "I-I c-can't...I c-"

"Shhhh...I know...you...you don't have to if you don't want to..." As much as it pained me to say those words I did. I wanted her to be with us forever, I wanted her to be mine and my brothers's forever, ours and ours only. She looks up at me and it tears my heart apart to see that her eyes were already red, puffy and her cheeks tear stained. "I-I want to David, I really do but I can't kill anyone." She murmurs softly as a stray tear rolls down her cheek.

**_(Hey guys! What'd you think of this chapter? Let me know!)_**


	49. Chapter 49: Wake me up

**Katherine's pov:**

The guys had been avoiding me for the past few days. When I say avoiding I mean they hadn't spoken to me and I hadn't seen them at all apart from a few chance sightings at the boardwalk. I think it's because of mine and David's little talk. Maybe they're mad at me? I don't know, but whatever the reason was I hated it. I hated not seeing them. These past few days bought me to the sudden realisation that I couldn't physically live without them, it had only been two days and I was already ripping my hair out over it.

"Hey sweetheart...wake up..." I feel hands gently nudge me awake and my eyes slowly open before adjusting to the light and focusing on the figure in front of me. "Marko???" I mumble quietly before my eyes widen "Marko!" I hear myself practically squeal with delight before I fling myself at him, burying my head in to the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply the scent of denim, copper and candy floss, his scent which I came to love. Each of the guys smelt different, David was Leather, copper, mints and oddly a Chinese restaurant, Dwayne was Pine, freshly cut grass and copper and Paul was oil, weed and copper. They all had that slightly coppery hint to them, the smell of pennies which I knew actually came from the blood. "I missed you." I whisper in to his neck as his arms gently wrap around me, giving me a little squeeze as he lets out a melodic laugh.

"I missed you too, we all missed you...although I hate to admit it, Dwayne missed you the most..." He says as I feel his hands gently rub my back. "Where have you been?" I ask softly before I look up at him to see a wide grin carved on to his face. "Happy Birthday." He says simply and I couldn't help but groan softly at that. "Nooooooo..." I grumble before flopping down back on the bed again. "C'mon...you need to get up, we've got a busy night tonight!" He exclaims before grabbing my ankles and dragging me off the bed. "Marko! Five more minutes please!!!!"

"Nope, come on, get dressed birthday girl."

"But I don't want to."

"Tough look, I'm not having the past few days end up being a waste."

"Fine..." I grumble before getting up and walking towards my stack of clothes only to have arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. "I missed you a lot..." Marko mumbles in to my neck and I couldn't help but smile softly before turning my head and brushing my lips against his. His lips moulded against mine perfectly causing me to let out a soft sigh of delights as I turn myself around in his arms so that I'm facing him.

I feel his hands lower ever so slightly to my waist and then to my arse, cupping a cheek in each hand and gently squeezing causing me to let out a quiet half moan half giggle which he responds with a low guttural growl before his lips move along my jaw and then to my neck, gently kissing and every so often biting the skin there. "Markooooooo..." His name falls from my lips as he ever so gently bites down just below where Dwayne had marked me, causing me to feel a slight pulling sensation in my stomach. "Hmmmm...I should probably stop as I don't want you to be late..."

"Probably..."

"But I really don't want to..." He mumbles softly against my skin as he pulls me closely against him, so that his body is almost suffocating me as he envelopes me in warmth. I couldn't help but smile softly and close my eyes as he peppered my sling with kisses all the while hugging me tightly against him.

**Marko's pov: **

I had missed her. A lot. It had only been a few days since I last saw her but it was enough to make me start to go crazy without her. I couldn't help myself as I kissed along her neck, occasionally biting down on her skin, only to draw out a quiet squeal or soft moan as she closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. Maybe if I just had an extra ten minutes that wouldn't be so bad...

I'm walking her slowly back to the bed now and I can feel her excitement radiating off of her as she wraps her arms around my neck and looks up at me. "You look gorgeous..."

"Marko, I've only just woken up." She giggles softly and shakes her head before leaning up to place a sweet tender kiss on my lips before she lowers herself on to the bed, taking me with her.

"Markooo...stop teasing me..." She whines in a soft needy voice as I bite her neck gently, my hand rubbing dangerously high up on her thigh but not where she wanted me. I couldn't help but smirk before my hand moves so it's at the elastic of her shorts, my finger tips just poking under, I move my hand further down and...

**"Marko, you better not be doing what I think you're doing****."** Dwayne's voice pretty much growls in my head.

**"Five more minutes...Wait, how did you know?" **

**"Did you forget that I marked her, we're linked now and I can feel her getting excited." **

**"In Dwayne's vocal that means horny." **

**"Paul Shut the fuck up." **

**"Oooo Dway Dway's getting angry...how cute!" **

**"Seriously Paul, just Shut up." **

**"Oooff...getting abuse of Davey now..." **

**"Paul kill yourself please." **

**"Just because you're not getting any action at the moment Marky Mark." **

**"Neither are you."**I roll my eyes as I quickly shut him out before he can make another immature comeback.** "Sorry sweetheart, we've got to get going...come on, get dressed."** I murmur softly and with one last peck on her lips I carefully roll off of her, leaving her stunned and frustrated as hell.

**(Hey guys! What do you think the guys have planned? Let me know!) **


	50. Chapter 50: It’s ya birthday!

**Katherine's pov: **

I hugged Marko as tight as I could as my head rested on his back, my hair falling behind me in the wind as we zoomed down the dirt road on his bike, Alex. All the guys had different names for their bikes, Dwayne's was Jim, Paul's was Joel and David's was Gerard. I don't know why but I found the names extremely odd and had always wondered why they had picked them. We weaved in between stones and fallen branches as Marko hollered happily, speeding up even more. "Slow down!"

"Sorry Sweetheart, we're late!" He shouts back to me as he accelerates even more causing me to cling on to him even tighter.

"Marko, please don't tell me we were late going to the boardwalk..." I say softly unable to contain my disappointment. He chuckles softly as I say this before taking my hand in his. "Well, I thought that we could just go on a little date first as you did say the next time we had a day you wanted to go to the boardwalk with just me." He says with a bright smile before he squeezing my hand gently. I smile slightly before he whisks me away towards the Ferris wheel. "Are we really going on the Ferris wheel first? Wouldn't it make sense to go on it last?" I ask with a soft laugh before he shakes his head. "Shut up and come with me..." He says with a grin before pulling me in to one of the carts. My hand was still laced with his as our carriage slowly climbed it's way to the top and stayed there as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I will never get used to this view..." I sigh softly before he moves my head slightly "Hmmmmmm...look there's something over there..." He says pointing his finger. I look over at the beach and my eyes widen when I see a soft glow on the sand. There was a glowing heart on the sand with the word 'Katherine' in the centre. I turn to Marko then back to the heart then Marko. "Oh My God!" I find myself squeal before hugging him tightly. "What?" He asks chuckling. "I love it!" I shout before kissing him.

**Dwayne's pov: **

I watched as My love made her way towards me, a huge smile gracing her beautiful features as she walked hand in hand with Marko before she looks up and she makes eye contact with me. "Dwayne!" She practically shouts before pretty much launching herself at me. "I missed you..." She whispers softly as my hands move to hold her thighs, supporting her as her legs and arms wrap around me tightly as if she was never going to let go. "I missed you too..." My voice was surprisingly hoarse as the words tumbled out. I really had missed her more than anything in this world, I buried my face in her hair before inhaling deeply the smell of freshly picked oranges and blossoms, she smelt gorgeous.

"Happy Birthday My love..." I smile ever so slightly as I say this and she looks up and groans softly. "You guys didn't have to do anything..." She mumbles quietly. "But we wanted to." Her head perks up a little as she hears Paul's voice and she lets out the most adorable sound of delight. "Paul!" She squeaks happily as she moves from my arms to his, pretty much tackling him to the floor. "Jesus Christ Kitty! You should play football." He jokes and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Shut up!" She says as she hugs him tightly. If you were a stranger looking in on the situation, you would've sworn that she hadn't seen us in months the way she was acting. "I missed you even though you're an idiot." She looks up at him with a massive grin on her face as he feigns fake hurt. "And where's my hug?"

**Katherine's pov: **

I hear David's voice and my head whips around to look at him before getting up and slowly walking over to him. Before I could even hug him his strong arms envelope me in his warm embrace and I look up at him. "I missed you..." I whisper softly and as I look him in the eyes I can tell that he's still disappointed from our last chat with each other, my head falls down so that I'm looking at the ground, embarrassed and upset.

I feel a warm hand cup my hand ever so softly and raise my face up. "I missed you too Princess." He says softly, a half smile half smirk on his face as he does before he leans down and presses his lips to mine, in a sweet, tender kiss which set my heart alight.

**_(Hey guys! What'd you think of that chapter? Next chapter will be VERY fluffy with maybe a little M scene ;). Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas! And thanks for reading!!)_**

**_(Also, 50 CHAPTERS!!!!!)_**


	51. Chapter 51: Presents

**Paul's pov: **

I watch as Kitty and David kiss. David's still really irritated and upset about the fact Katherine doesn't want to turn but he promised Dwayne that he wasn't going to bring it up tonight, at least. Kitty pulled away and smiled fondly up at him as she unwinded her arms from around his neck. I couldn't help but smile as she looked around at us all. "So...where are we going? What are we doing?" She asks and I grin. "Well, you're coming on the back of my bike.." I say before quickly grabbing her hand as I begin to tug her along. A melodic laugh tumbles from her and I can't help but smile and laugh along with her before sweeping her off of her feet bridal style. I run down the beach towards where our bikes are parked before I tip over everyone else's with my foot. "Paul! Why did you do that?" Kitty laughs loudly as I set her on the back of my bike. "So I get more time alone with you." I state simply before I feel her arms wrap around her securely and then I take of as fast as I possibly can.

I smile as I feel her arms tighten as we take off, zooming down the dirt road and then eventually off it and in to the forest. "Where are we going?" I hear Kitty's voice call from behind me and I grin and ignore her as I continue weaving in between fallen branches and massive stones before eventually coming to the spot where we had decided to leave our bikes. "Where are we?" I smile as I hear Kitty's voice once again. "You'll see." I say simply before taking her hand in mine and leading her to a secluded little area. A big picnic blanket was set out along the bank of the small lake that lead off in to the ocean. It was dark and far away from the screams of delight and deafening music of the boardwalk, the stars twinkled in the dark abyss that was the sky meanwhile the reflection of the sun lit up the water perfectly.

"Wow...it's beautiful." A soft voice comes from behind me and I couldn't help but smile as she stares at the scene before her, a look of awe twinkling in her eyes. "Just like you." The words fall out of my mouth so simply and she looks up and smiles softly before it's her turn to grab my hand and lead me to the blanket. She sits down, pulling me with her as she does. "I love you." Her words were soft and quiet as she looked up at me, her eyes staring directly in to mine, as if she was looking in to my soul. I go to respond but before I know it my mouth is pressed against hers and I'm kissing her with passion I never thought that I had. I feel her move slightly so that she's laying down and I'm on top of her now, one of my hands by her head, supporting my weight whilst the other is free to roam her body, exploring all of its beautiful curves. Our lips moulded together perfectly as I felt her hands slowly move up my chest and then tangle in my hair, pulling ever so slightly causing me to growl and her to giggle adorably. With her mouth suddenly preoccupied by her little fit of giggles, mine moves south towards her neck and her small sounds of delight are now replaced by soft gently moans as I bite down on her skin. "Paul..."

**Katherine's pov: **

My hands are twisted through his hair as he bites,sucks and kisses all over the tender skin on my neck, causing me to let out soft mews and moans of delight. I moan his name softly and the response that I get from him raises the hairs on the back of me neck and sends chills down my spine. He growls possessively. I had heard the guys growl before but this...this was primal and less contained and EXTREMELY sexy. "Say my name again." His voice comes out tough and almost needy as my fingers continue to knot in his hair and he bites down a little harder then usual before licking the same spot. "Paulll..." I moans softly, right in to his ear. And there it is again, that little hair raising growl that he does, Did he like hearing me moan his name? My question was shortly answered as I turn crimson feeling an extremely hard bulge press against my thigh, his hands wandering around my body. "Again." He growls again as he bites down just below Dwayne's mark. "Paul!" I moan a little louder now and he barely controls the growl that leaves his throat as his lips move down and he tugs my T-shirt up, kissing between the valley of my chest causing me to moan softly.

My breathing starts to become more laboured as I feel his lips pepper my skin with kisses before he hooks his fingers in my bra and-

"Ahem." I look up and David, Dwayne and Marko are stood there, watching us and to my astonishment Paul doesn't stop as he pulls down my bra a little before kissing the start of one of my mounds. "Paul!" I groan as my hand pushes him away before my arms come up to cover my face from embarrassment. "What?! We've all seen Dwayne fuck you, so don't go getting shy now! Just let me..." He trails off as I feel his lips on my skin yet again, causing me to groan softly before his weight is suddenly thrown off of me and I hear a splash. I look up to see David towering over me whilst Paul is in the middle of the lake, shouting obscenities causing me to laugh as I hear a thud next to me and feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me. "Well, someone had a nice time..." The deep voice of Dwayne murmurs from behind me and I couldn't help but smile. "I've been disturbed twice now...it's getting quite annoying and I'm becoming increasingly more impatient..." I couldn't help but mumble softly as I hear him chuckle softly. "Don't worry, by the end of tonight you won't be so impatient My love..." His voice rumbles from behind me, causing me to smile ever so slightly. "Well, what do you wanna do first? Food or presents?" I look to my right side to see that Marko was lying there, his head propped up on his jacket. "Food? I'm starving..." I say with a laugh before a thatch box is dumped right in front of me. "I made sandwiches, we're having a picnic." I hear David's words and couldn't help but laugh ever so slightly at the thought of him sitting there spreading butter on a piece of bread. "Hmmm...sounds great." I say with a grin before I look over to the lake to see that Paul is slowly walking towards us, his clothes absolutely sodden wet and his hair clinging to his face. "Nobody touch the spaghetti meatball sandwiches, they're mine." I couldn't help but laugh ever so slightly as Paul grabbed a bag of sandwiches from the box. "I told you already, nobody's gonna want your stupid sandwiches, they're disgusting." David's nose wrinkles in disgust as he sits next to me. "Hey...don't be mean David." I murmur softly and smile up at Paul softly. "Well, you can have one Kitty." He smiles as the words leave his mouth. Before he sits in front of me, his clothes still sodden before I grab one of his sandwiches and take a bite. "Hmmmmm...they're very nice Paul." I say with a soft laugh as he grins almost like a child who's been praised for something they've done. "See, Kitty likes them!"

"She's only trying to be nice."

"No she's not! You can see the enjoyment in her face."

"Guys stop arguing...the sandwiches are nice." I couldn't help but laugh ever so softly at how they both bickered. We laughed and talked whilst eating the food that David had made and bought with him, it was really nice to just relax and sit back with all of my boys, my mates surrounding me. I hum softly in appreciation as I feel Marko's hands gently plait my hair. "Well, first present." I look up at David who tosses me a terribly wrapped bundle of white and blue wrapping paper. I couldn't contain my excitement as I tore in to the wrapping paper to reveal a pair of black jeans with tears all over the legs, they looked extremely old yet had that new clothes smell you get whenever you buy new clothes. Wrapped inside the jeans was a brand new AC/DC shirt that was cut mid way to form a crop top of sorts, I'm then handed a box of some sort before I open it up to reveal a pair of beautiful black boots that cut off just above the ankle, they were big combat boots which could definitely brake some bones and probably give me more than a few extra inches of height. My hands traces the jeans and I couldn't help but smile ever so softly. "Thank you! I love then!" I practically squeal before hugging David then going round the rest of the boys. We continued like this for a little while before I had accumulated quite a decent sized pile of presents such as: Numerous bracelets, hair accessories, a black beanie hat from Marko. A pair of black sunglasses, various different rings, a bag of weed, and a pair of black stilettos from Paul. A pair of gorgeous wolf fang earrings, a matching necklace, leather gloves and a record player from Dwayne. The outfit and another pair of thigh high boots from David.

I was in complete awe of the amount of presents and love I was receiving from all of the guys, I was completely shocked yet extremely happy as we talked and I thanked them all for the presents, the food and altogether a lovely, beautiful night filled with love and generosity. I look up just as David produces one last package. "This, this is from all of us, Princess." He says before handing it to me. I look around with a huge smile on my face before tearing in to it with barely contained excitement. No way. I couldn't believe it.

I traced my fingers along MY jacket, MY fathers jacket at a complete and utter loss for words. They had found it, they had really found it. The only difference with it was the few holes that had accumulated over the past few years had been patched up and there was a single patch on the collar. I looked in the pockets and felt my eyes water as I felt the cold silver of a ring and a card brush against my fingers. I grab them both and pull them out, inspecting my fathers wedding ring before slipping it on to my finger, then taking a look at the man who was smiling with obvious love and affection down at a little girl with raven hair. My dad. "I-I...I-I... Oh My God..." I whisper softly as the tears now start pouring down my cheeks. "You found it. I-I can't b-believe it...I love you..." I stutter to no one in particular as I feel someone gently rub my back. "Don't cry sweetheart..." I look over to Marko who was now wearing that dazzling smile on his face. I looked around at all of the guys who all had matching smiles on their faces, even David. "Thank you! Thank you so God damn much!" I cry softly before hugging the jacket close to me, inhaling the oh so familiar scent of leather and, granted that the scent was fading, home.

I went round the boys, giving them all a hug and a kiss each, laughing at the fact that Paul tried excessively but failed at making it a full blown make out session. I couldn't help but laugh and smile at everything, I was happy, truly happy. We stayed like this for another hour or so until I began to wonder what we were going to do now. "So...up for a little swimming Princess?" I look up at David who was wearing that oh so familiar smirk of his. "I don't have a swim suit..." I say softly before Dwayne chuckles fro behind me. "You don't need one my love, it's called skinny dipping."

~~~

"Guys...it's too cold." I laugh softly as I wrap myself in my own arms, my naked skin glowing under the moonlight as I watched the guys who were already comfortably swimming around dicking about in the water. "Well, I'd be happy to warm you up if that's what you're asking Kitty." Paul waggles his eyebrows before both Dwayne and David splash him, causing me to laugh ever so slightly as they begin to continuously play fight, that's before I'm pulled in to the water gently by Marko who has a soft smile on his lips. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart..." He practically purrs as his arms wrap around my waist and he slowly begins to draw us deeper and deeper in to the water. I smile slightly as I feel his hands gently massage my hips as he looks down at me, a look of reflection adorned his perfect features. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering how it's possible to have the most beautiful, intelligent amazing woman in the world between my arms..." He says this as if he's thinking out loud, causing me to blush. "You're so God Damn beautiful...how does a woman so perfect come to be with me?" He whispers softly and before I can answer his question, I feel his lips press gently against mine. My hands tangle in his hair as his roam my body, gently gripping my hips and putting them forwards, against him. "Oh..." I moan ever so softly at the light pressure that he was providing in my bundle of nerves. I feel his smirk against my skin as he gently kisses my neck before a hand comes up to cup one of my fleshy mounds and then his finger rolls across my nipple ever so softly, causing me to let out a loud moan of delight. "Marko..." My words come out in a barely audible whisper but still he looks up at me.

"I-I need you."

~~~

**_(Hey guys! Hope you liked this li'l chaperoo! Tell me what you think! What was your favourite present? What would you get Katherine if you were one of the boys? Let me know and Thanks for reading! Please vote and comment!)) _**


	52. Chapter 52: Marked part 2

**Katherine's pov: **

I looked up in to his eyes, they had grown dark and had a look of passion and lust in them. He just looked down at me and didn't say anything before finally his words cut the tension that had been building, cut it like a hot knife through butter.

"Can you wait?"

**Marko's pov: **

She looks up at me, confusion quite clearly flooding her beautiful features. "I...what?" She asks quietly and I almost grin when she does. "Can you wait a little? Till we get back to the cave, or are you too desperate?" She looks up at me and her cheeks flush the most adorable tomato red colour. "I-I ummmm...I don't kn-know..." She whispers ever so softly and I grin at the now stuttering, embarrassed mess she is. "Well, if you're too desperate, I can take you right here, right now...in the water or on the blanket, your choice Sweetheart..." I smirk as I can feel her growing more and more excited as her arousal spikes the air around her. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked so adorable, cheeks red, lips parted, breathing heavy and that oh so needy look she had about her. "I...Just...please..." Her words come out in a quiet almost incoherent jumble as she looked up at me pleadingly. That was all I needed. It was a good enough answer for me.

**Katherine's pov: **

"Please Marko..." My voice comes out in a soft whimper of a plea as my arms gently wrap around his neck, squeezing the back of his neck gently. I felt his hands tighten their grip before he lifts me up ever so slightly. "Oh!" I moan loudly before my head falls forward to rest on his shoulder as he thrusts up in to me. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around my waist, pushing me against him tightly. I couldn't help but moan softly as I hear him let out a few grunts and growls as he continued to move in and out. "God Sweetheart...you're so tight..." He purrs in my ear, sending shivers down my neck. I couldn't take the fact that he was keeping the same slow pace, I wanted more, I needed more, I needed him to go just that little bit faster. "Oh faster Marko...P-please..." I moan softly and I almost cry out in satisfaction as I feel him slowly start to speed up. "Hey! You two! You're not supposed to be doing this yet, wait till we get back to the cave!" I hear Paul's laughing voice and genuinely shed a tear as I feel Marko stop. "Paul! Fuck off! Please!" I shout loudly, a desperate tone in my voice, only to hear him chuckle. "Calm down Kitty...you're gonna get what you want, you just need to be a little bit patient." I can practically hear the smirk in his voice as he says this. "Ugh!" I groan loudly, full on whacking my head on Marko's shoulder. "Paul, we're not going back to the cave." I look up at Marko who had a half smile on his face before he looked down at me before capturing my lips in a searing kiss. "Hmmm..." I couldn't help but smile slightly as I hear him hum slightly in to the kiss before biting my lip gently. "You two, stop...seriously...at least go on the shore so Dwayne can support..." I break away as soon as I hear David's voice, a definite smirk in his voice causing me to groan softly before Marko growls and then pushes away from me, making me moan out in dissatisfaction and frustration. "You guys are all assholes..." I grumble softly under my breath as I close my eyes again and just float in the water before I feel a pair of hands gently grab my wrists. "Hmmm..." I hum softly as The hands pull me until I feel my head collide with a rock hard chest. "Hm, Who's that?" I ask softly with a very light smile spread upon my lips. "It's me..." Dwayne's voice calls out softly and I can here the warm smile in his tone. "Come on...lets go back to the shore." He whispers softly before I feel him pull me right up against him as he slowly moves us both through the water. The cool air hits me, the cold ever so softly biting at my skin as I feel Dwayne lift me up in his arms and carry me to the blankets. "Well...someone's feeling a little lazy..." He chuckles slightly, causing me to smile softly "Well, I am the birthday girl, I don't wanna have to do anything I don't need or want to tonight." I say with a smug grin gracing my lips before I feel his lips gently press against mine. I turn my head ever so slightly so that I can meet his kiss fully before he sits down on one of the blankets, my back pressed against his front whilst my head turned to kiss him softly. He purrs in delight and at this I couldn't help but laugh slightly and break away, resting my head on his shoulder.

I hum softly in delight as I feel his hands very gently roam my body, massaging my skin with his fingers. He ever so lightly runs his fingers fingers through my hair, down my neck, down my arms, down my stomach and back up before he comes to my breasts, I let out a quiet moan of appreciation as I feel his hands cup them tenderly. I close my eyes and tilt my head back so that he can catch my lips in his. He does this and my lips mould against his and we begin an almost lazy kiss before I whimper ever so slightly as I feel his fingers sharply tweak my buds. "Humph...someone's sensitive..." He chuckles and I almost smile before I feel a new set of hands gently part my thighs before moving to grip my hips. I almost break the kiss to look up at who this new set of hands belonged to before I felt one of Dwayne's hands move up to my chin and turn my back, kissing my again with a now surprising passion and intensity. The set of hands gently massages my hips before moving down to my thighs again and I moan softly in surprise, my lips still pressed against Dwayne's soft lips as I feel something press up against my core. "Oh..." I moan loudly as they push in to the apex of my thighs. "You okay sweetheart?" I simply moan in delight for my response as one of Marko's move up to my hips again and one of them moves to lift my right leg up, wrapping it round his waist. I can hear Marko grunt softly as he continued to thrust in to me, Dwayne's lips some how managing to keep my lips hostage as his hands continued to massage my body. I cry out softly at a particularly hard and sharp thrust, one of my hands gripping one of Marko's that grabbed at my waist "Marko." I moan loudly, breaking away from Dwayne's lips as I start to get breathless. I turn my head to look at him only to see that he was looking straight at me, his normal baby blue eyes now a dark storm in contrast. He lowers his head down to my lips before pressing a surprisingly tender kiss on them, his hand massaging my hips as he continues to thrust in to me over and over again, making me moan in to his lips. He breaks away for a moment, as he grunts slightly, his forehead resting against mine. "I love you." He whispers quietly.

I moaned loudly, that oh so familiar feeling beginning to build in my stomach. "I-I love you t-too..." I whimper softly as my eyes flutter closed. I feel myself climbing closer and closer to the peak of my pleasure. "Marko please...h-harder..."I whimper softly before I hear Paul's extremely amassed voice as he chuckles loudly. "Go on Marky Moo, you heard the little lady." I can hear him laugh loudly before I hear a thud and turn my head to see that he's now sitting by us. "Shut...The...Fuck...Up...Paul!" Marko practically growls as he thrusts in to me harder, his groin smacking against the small sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs, that alone sends me over the edge. "I-I...MARKO!" I cry out loudly as he slams in to me over and over again before his face buries in to my neck and he bites down as Dwayne's hand gently cups my chin and holds me in place softly. "AH!" A single tear rolls down my cheek at the pain yet intense pleasure that accompanies it. "HMPH." I hear him let out a purely primal growl as he slams in to me one final time.

**(Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this li'l chaperoo!)**


	53. Chapter 53: Cold

**Katherine's pov: **

His movements stilled. I heard the sound of my own heavy breathing and Marko's quiet grunts every now and then. He hovered just above me, his teeth still embedded in my neck until he retracted them slowly, causing me to let out a more than loud whimper from the pain. "Shhh...it's okay My Love..." Dwayne's soft comforting voice murmurs from behind me as I felt his lips press against my forehead and his hands stroke my hair gently in an oh so soothing and relaxing way. We stay like this for what seems like hours, Dwayne stroking my hair, Marko gently licking and kissing my new mark, Paul laying beside me, joint in his mouth whilst David is no where to be seen. I groan softly as Marko starts to move a little, propping himself up as he goes to slide out of me before I wrap me arms around him and try to keep him still, trying my best and failing to savour the moment.

"Nooo..." I whisper softly before I feel Dwayne's hands curl around my wrists and gently putt my arms from around Marko's neck. Marko pulls out and I moan in frustration before closing my eyes. "Come on Sweetheart...it's getting cold..." He murmurs quietly as he slips on his jeans with ease, not tired at all. "How're you not tired?" I mumble softly as I cuddle further in to Dwayne's chest when he makes an attempt to stand up. "Stamina...Kitty as soon as you're a vamp you have very good stamina...meaning that when you're a vamp I'm going to make it my personal mission to see how many times I can make you cum in one night." I look over at Paul who was somehow fully dressed now and was up to his usual antics of trying to make me blush.

"Sounds good...can't wait..." I mumble before Dwayne manages to slip out from underneath me and get changed back in to his clothes before Paul wraps me up like a sausage roll in the fluffiest blanket in the world. I lie propped up against him as Dwayne and Marko pack away everything. I smile slightly before I feel Paul's soft lips against mine in an extremely tender kiss. I kiss him back lazily before he tries to deepen the kiss and then exclaims in surprise, breaking away. "Ow! What was tha- Did you throw a boot at me!?" I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that even in this situation they were acting like brothers. "Yeah, I did...You're going to end up getting her excited again and her body's too exhausted for you to do anything about it." I hear Dwayne explain as I frown slightly. "Hey! I'm not that bad! I can kiss someone without getting...ummmm...you know..." Even now in this situation and after everything that's happened it still makes me blush to talk about anything sexual. "I don't think you can...every time you kiss me I can feel you getting worked up." Dwayne chuckles softly as the words tumble out of his mouth. "Well...I...Shut up!" I groan softly before burying my face in to Paul's neck, heat flushing across my cheeks. "Where's David??" I murmur softly to no one in particular. "He's driving Alex back to the cave." Marko responds and for a small moment I'm confused and wondering who 'Alex' was but then remembered that it's just what Marko calls his bike. "What? Why? How're you going to get home?" I ask quietly before hearing him chuckle. "Well Sweetheart, we're going to fly home.

**Marko's pov: **

"Marko...please just take me on the bike...I'm not even that tired I swear!" I couldn't help but laugh softly as I picked her up, Paul had wrapped her in the blanket so nothing was showing apart from her face, her arms and legs were stuck together making it impossible for her to move at all. "I already told you, I hit you and you're going to be very weak plus, flying is so much faster...and fun." I grin down at her before moving the blanket a little so that she could reach out and grab on to me. "Please Mar-"

"Hold on tight!" I laugh as I take a run and jump off of the cliff. "ARGHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD YOU ASSHOLE! I SWEAR TO THE DEVIL HIMSELF MARKO...MARKO...MARKO WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE AND LAST NAME IS, IF YOU DROP ME I WILL KILL YOU!" I couldn't help but grin as Katherine screams in fear, calling me every single insult under the sun...and with that, I drop her. I wait a few seconds as I hear her scream before chasing after her and catching her again, holding her close to me.

"OH MY CHEESE PUFFS! WHAT WAS THAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I'M TELLING DWAYNE!"

"Sorry...I slipped, and what's he gonna do?"

"HE'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS TO HELL SND BACK AND THEN MAYBE TO CHINA!" I couldn't help but chuckle at her response before I shake my head and continue on towards the cave. I touch down on to the dirt outside and I can feel her physically relax at the fact we're actually in the earths surface again. "Never...never flying ever again." She mumbles softly causing me to laugh yet again before I walk in to the cave and then in to her room, laying her down on the bed before undoing the blanket and freeing her from her warm fluffy cocoon so that she can actually move now.

"YOUR'E SUCH A BIG A-" I press my lips to hers.

**Katherine's pov: **

I melt in to his lips. It's as simple as that, I forget all about what I was saying and simply enjoy the feeling of his perfectly chiseled lips moulding in to mine perfectly. His kiss was tender, slow and lazy before he slides his tongue in to my mouth, brushing it along mine, as if it were coaxing it to dance. I moaned ever so softly against his lips as he intensified the kiss and we started to grow more and more passionate. "Told you...you get so worked up by kisses it's genuinely unreal..." The deep voice of Dwayne came from the doorway, rumbling like thunder on a stormy night. I didn't even break contact with Marko's lips, simply stuck my middle finger up at Dwayne only for him to surprise me by taking my fingertip in between his lips, his teeth gently grazing the pad. "Hmm." I moan softly before taking my hand away and knotting it in Marko's hair, just where the other one was. I felt the bed dip from behind me again and large, rough yet soft hands snake around my waist, pulling me tightly and securely against a rock hard chest. Marko breaks away from me and I find myself disappointed and craving more. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart."

**(Hey guys! Thanks for reading this lil chappy! Opinions on the smut aspect of this book? Do you think I should leave it in or should I make a little book for all of the smut scenes?? Let me know!) **


	54. Chapter 54: I NEED ATTENTION

**David's pov: **

"We're home Princess!" I call out as I walk down the steps and in to the cave, a bag of Chinese food in my right hand. I stepped in to the cave and knew something was wrong straight away. Blood. The overwhelming smell of blood hit my nose and if it weren't for the fact that I had just fed, I would have most definitely turned. I looked around at my brothers who all had the same expression on their faces. "Katherine??" Dwayne's falls out and for a while there's no response before a small figure starts to ever so slowly trudge out of her room, dressed only in a oversized white and blue checkered shirt and a pair of black panties. "Why're you guys so loud????" She murmurs quietly as she shuffled towards me and I let out a sigh of relief as I see she's not hurt but as she moves closer the smell of blood gets stronger and stronger. "Kitty, are you okay?" This time it's Paul's turn to speak up before she shakes her head before resting it on his chest, so that she's leaning on him. "No...everything hurts and everything is too loud and I want chocolate but there is no chocolate and It's really cold here and...and...and I don't have a hot water b-bottle!" She started off talking normally and now she was crying in to Paul's chest. What the hell was going on.

**Katherine's pov: **

This day was bad, really bad. I had woken up and the boys were gone and my head hurt and I had cramps that were so painful I felt like I was being stabbed in the stomach. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and have someone stroke my hair whilst I devoured at least 10 bars of chocolate whilst crying about how I'm going to get fat. In other words, I was on my period. Paul hugged me tightly as I cried in to his chest before I felt another set of hands on my waist, pulling me from Paul's chest. "Princess, where are you hurt?" It was David, his hands gently gliding over my body, in search of any wounds but he stopped when he found none. "I'm not h-hurt hurt...It's that time o-of the month." I mumble quietly, closing my eyes as I try to concentrate on anything but the pain. "Oh..." if it wasn't for the excruciating cramps I was going through I probably would've laughed at the fact that they all seemed to say the same thing at the exact same time. "Go lie back down Princess...someone will come through in a minute..." I look up at David and almost cry even more. I wanted someone now! Not in a minute! I just wanted cuddles, hugs and kisses with my favourite people in the world, was that so hard to ask for? "Fine..." I grumble quietly before slowly making my way back to my room, my arms wrapping around my own waist to try and somehow stop the cramps. I pretty much collapse on the bed before I sluggishly move my way underneath the covers, pulling them right up to me chin. Minutes which seem like hours go by and no one has come through yet,didn't they know that I was on the cusp of death? Didn't they care that I was basically bleeding out? I just wanted someone to hold me and feed me chocolate, was that so hard to ask for? Getting impatient I sat up and looked to the doorway. "Guys! Can someone please come through??? I'm really lonely..." I call out before peeking up at the sound of footsteps down the tunnel. "Sorry that took a little too long..." I look up and smile weakly at David before turning to Dwayne who was standing by his side. "Why're you just standing there? Take care of me!" I'm genuinely shocked by the words that come out of my mouth as I look at a now smirking David and Dwayne. Dwayne shrugs his jacket off and his shoes before climbing in to bed behind me, his arm wrapping around my waist as his hand rests on my stomach. I sink back in to his warmth a sigh softly before the bed dips in front of me as David climbs in, tugging my hand gently so half of my body, including my head is resting on him. "So warm..." I moan softly in appreciation as I snuggle closer in to the both of them whilst Dwayne's hand gently presses and rubs my stomach in an extremely soothing manner. "Paul and Marko have gone out to go get you some chocolate and a hot water bottle..." David says as one of his hands gently runs through my hair.

"Emily's Mother has offered to school Laddie...he's going there for three hours every night...he really misses you..." Dwayne chuckles softly and I can't help but sigh as I hear this. "Awww...I really miss him too..." I had indeed missed the joyful little ball of energy as whenever I woke up he was either already at the boardwalk with Dwayne or one of the boys or he was on a play date with Stella, Emily's younger sister. "Daviddddd...can you tell Marko or Paul to get dark chocolate please?" I mumble softly.

**"On it Sweetheart."** I jump slightly as I hear Marko's voice before looking up at David. "I thought you said they'd already left?" I ask with a slight frown before he chuckles. "They have, Marko's just using your link to talk to you in your head." I look up at him in fascination before I try and speak to Marko.** "****Hey Marko...can you get pain killers too? Oh and I love you...can you and Paul please drive safely and below the speed limit? If either of you come back with so much as a single scratch, my emotional ass will have a break down...And tell Paul I said I love him! Thank you!****"** I smile widely as I successfully communicated with him, hearing his reply. **"Will do, love you sweetheart." **

I could already picture some of the fun I would have with this little perk...all of the pranks we could play on Paul without even having to say a word to each other... I couldn't wait.

**_((Hey guys! Did you like that chapter?)) _**


	55. Chapter 55: Chocolate

**Dwayne's pov: **

I continued to rub her stomach gently, smiling as I hear the sweet sighs of appreciation she was making before I feel one of her hands gently move to cover mine, pressing down slightly harder "Just a little more pressure." She whispers softly before her hand is gone and I'm left rubbing her stomach a little harder now. "Hmmm...why're you guys so warmmmm??? I love it!" I laugh loudly as she almost squeals in pure and utter delight. "Well Princess, after we feed we're usually warm...it's all the fresh blood." David speaks up before grinning at the face Katherine makes. "Oh..." She mumbles before going to move away, unfortunately for her, my arm was wrapped tightly her waist, pulling her back in to my chest. "Dwayne!" She complains as she tries to squirm her way out of my grip. "Let me gooooooo." She almost laughs and whines at the same time before I wrap my other arm around her. "Princess, he's not going to let you go anytime soon..." David smirks as looks down at her before she slowly starts to calm down. "Owowow! Dwayne! Cramps!" She cries loudly before my hand moves back to its original spot. We stay like this for a few more minutes before there's a revving of engines outside and My Love bolts up and before I know it she's out of bed and running towards the entrance of the room. "They're back! With Chocolate!" She squeals as she makes her way to the main area of the cave.

**Katherine's pov: **

"Hey Sweethe-" I fling myself on to Marko, wrapping my legs and arms around him tightly. "Marko!" I squeal loudly as he drops the bag he was holding so that he could support my weight with his hands underneath my thighs. "Jesus Christ...someone happy to see me...I was only gone twenty minutes." He laughs and shakes his head before kissing my lips gently. "I think she just wants chocolate..." I hear Paul chuckle quietly as he walks casually in to the cave, his oh so familiar Cheshire Cat grin stained on his lips. "Paul!" I smile widely before jumping down from Marko and then skipping over to Paul, wrapping my arms securely around his neck. "Hello Kitty." He smile gently as I feel the warmth of his arms wrap around me. "Hii... did you get me a hot water bottle? And chocolate?" I ask with a smile before he nods his head. "Mmhhmm...we got enough chocolate to give a baby elephant diabetes..." I couldn't help but laugh at his words. "Yay!" I smile before I feel another set of arms around my waist, licking me up. "Come on My Love...back to bed..." Dwayne's voice hums in my ear and I let him pretty much carry me back in to my room, he sets me down back on the bed before placing something on my stomach. "Mew!" Stark looks up at me before crawling up my body and curling up near my face. "I got the cat for you...He might make you feel a little better if he purrs enough...the low frequency sound will relax you..." I look up at Dwayne and raise my eyebrow. "Someone's a little smarty pants." I giggle softly, momentarily forgetting my cramps. "Well, I went to night school for about two years in 1976..." He smiles slightly before climbing back in to bed with me. "Paul...fill up the hot water bottle, Marko bring the food and chocolate in." I look up at David who looked weirdly amused by this whole situation as he absentmindedly played with Stark, allowing the small ball of fluffy white fur to bite and scratch at his hand. I smiled widely as I watched Paul walk in a few minutes later with a fuzzy red hot water bottle, filled to the brim with boiling hot water. "Oh My God...sooooo warmmmmm!" I moan in delight after he passes it to Dwayne who holds it against my stomach. "Open your mouth..." I look up at David who was now holding a small square of chocolate in his fingers. I complied before he dropped the square in to my mouth and I bit in to it. I was in heaven. I was warm, I had my boys, I had Stark, I was comfortable and above all I had chocolate. Maybe periods weren't as bad as I thought.

**_((Hey guys! Did you like this little chappedy doo dah? Question: what's your favourite chocolate??? Mines Dark!))_**


	56. Chapter 56: Blow

**Paul's pov: **

"Kitty...I already told you, there's no point in playing hide and seek when I can just hear your heart beat..." I laugh as I hear her heart beating from behind one of the walls of the cave. I could hear her try and suppress her breathing, causing me to grin before I jump to the side and find her crouching down behind the wall "Found you!" I shout, causing her to let out a puff of air as she books up at me, her eyes filled with annoyance. "Fine...can we do something else then? Everyone's gone and I'm bored..." She whines softly causing me to grin before I pick her up and sling her over my shoulder.

"Paul! Put me downnnn!" She giggles loudly before I swat her ass, drawing out a slight whimper. "Come on Kitty, I'm gonna keep you un-bored." I chuckle as she stops squirming as soon as I say this before I walk towards our room, carrying her through with me. I set her down on the bed as I stand in front of her, her curious eyes staring up at me. "Sooooo..." What are we gonna do?" She asks and I think for a moment before shrugging my shoulders. "I dunno, I didn't think past this." I say with my signature Cheshire Cat grin which causes her to laugh loudly. "Do something before I actually die of boredom!" She whines before I stick a joint in her mouth and light it. "There!" I state proudly as she takes it out for a moment. "Getting high is boringgg now." She whines again before putting out the joint and handing it straight back to me. "Well, I tried!" I laugh before sitting next to her on the bed. She falls backwards, her head hitting the pillow before I do the same thing, we stay like this for a little while before she turns to face me and speaks up.

"Paulllll..."

"Mmmhh..."

"Ummmm...you know that errrr thing that David did to me...you know whilst you and Marko and Dwayne watched..." Her voice came out quiet and incredibly shy which caused me to grin.

Now, this was interesting, it seems my Kitty was either getting a little worked up and wanted me to do something to help her out or, she was a little bit curious about something. "I have no idea Kitty...could you be more specific with me?" I ask before her face starts to redden and she looks down. "Ummm...well he...ummmm...you know..."

"Well, actually I don't, that's the reason I'm getting you to tell me now."

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Yup."

"When he...ummmm...he...errr...kissed me?"

"Kitty, he always kisses you."

"No, I mean when he kissed me...ummm...kissed me down there..."

"Down where? Your stomach? Your thigh? Where Kitty?" Oh, I was loving this. The way she squirmed and fidgeted under my gaze as her cheeks heated up like two bright red tomatoes.

"No...My...My area..." She mumbles quietly, taking this as far as I'm going to get with her I grin before my hand snakes down in between the two of us. "Ohhhh...you mean this?" I mock ask before cupping her gently through her shorts, causing her to gasp and jump a little although she doesn't move at all. "Y-yes..." She whispers gently. "Ohhhh, I understand now." I grin before quickly taking my hand away. "What about it Kitty?"

"Well...I was ummm maybe wondering...is there a...a way that I could maybe errrr...do that to you or any of the other umm guys?" The joint in my mouth dropped. I was not expecting that. AT ALL. She giggles nervously before picking up my joint and putting it back in my mouth.

"I take that as a yes then?"

"Kitty...why would you want to do that?"

"Well...it's just that you guys...ummm... give a lot to me and I kinda maybe wanna give a little back..." She mumbles quietly. I have died, I have finally died and gone to heaven and Katherine is the gorgeous angel waiting for me up there. This was going to piss Dwayne off so much, I love it. "Well, yes Kitty, there is A way but as I don't have a pussy, you're going to have to suck my...wait, as much as I LOVE pissing off Dwayne, I think I'll describe it as he probably would...you are going to have to perform oral sex on my Johnson." I grin as that instantly gets me a loud continuous laugh from her. "Johnson?" She asks whilst wiping her eyes much to my amusement. "That's what Dwayne sometimes calls his dick." She blushes deep red as I say this before I shake my head and laugh. "Come on Kitty! Don't get embarrassed because of a word! Look, Dick, Dick, Dick, cock, Schlong, prick, penis, bell end...see, I'm not embarrassed!" I earn a laugh at this before she gets shy again and the mood becomes more than awkward. "Soooo...do you want to try?" I was praying and praying that she would say yes or some sort of agreement and then...then she slowly nods her head and I'm now supporting a shit eating grin.

"Well, get undressed then..."

"Wait, why do I have to get undressed, you're the one who's getting...getting ummm-"

"A blowjob."

"Blowjob? That's what it's called? Why? I wouldn't think you blow? Wait, do you blow? Does that feel good to y-"

"No, you don't blow, you suck. And you have to get undressed because I need to get hard. Now be quiet and get those cute little shorts and tank top off." I grin as she slips off her top with a blush and a laugh before she sits up slightly and I find my hands wandering over to cup her in my hands. I watch as a soft sigh escapes her lips and her eyes flutter closed. I continue to gently squeeze and knead her tits or as Dwayne would call them 'Mounds Of flesh' or 'breasts' But He's just a PG little fairy. My fingertips graze ever so slightly over her nipples and the reaction that got was simply delicious. "Paullll!" She whines softly and arches her chest further in to my fingers. I fucking LOVED it when she said my name like that, filled with passion and lust, I couldn't help but let out a very low, extremely primal growl from the back of my throat. "Kitty...you have no idea how much hearing you moan my name like that turns me on." I breathe in to her ear, earning the much desired effect of smelling her arousal spike the air. She moans my name again in response before I tweak her nipples firmly but not painfully. I'm aware of my painfully growing hard on as I decide to gently take her hand and move it to cover a part of my bulge, let's see how she'll react to this. "Can you feel me? How hard I am for you? How much you affect me? Only you can do this, only you." I whisper quietly in her ear as I feel her hand gently rub the bulge in my pants, I feel her breathing grow heavy and more laboured. "Paul...can I start now?" Her voice was shy yet somewhat excited. I grin and nod my head. "Where do you want me Doll? Lying, sitting or standing up?" I laugh at the obvious confused expression on her face. "Whichever's the most comfortable for you?"

"I'll sit then." I grin before standing first and taking my jeans and boxers off. "Here Kitty...pillow for your knees..." I say, gently tossing a pillow from the bed on to the floor before I sit down as she kneels on the floor directly in front of me, her face heating up a lot now. "So... ummm..." I laugh at the awkwardness of her tone before I shake my head. "Just try wrapping your hand around it first...then move up and down slowly at first." I instruct before I feel her hand barely wrap around the base.

**_((Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chap! Things get even more steamy next one ;)))_**


	57. Chapter 57: How was that?

**Katherine's pov: **

I wrap my hand around the base of his length and for a few moments I sit there awkwardly, not actually doing anything as my face reddens slightly. "Jesus Christ Katherine, just move your hand." I look up at Paul who was now supporting a wry smile on his face and who I could tell was trying and almost succeeding at holding back laughter. "Hey! Stop laughing, I've never done this before!" I protest as he shakes his head, chuckling gently. I begin to slowly move my hand up and down his shaft, earning a quiet sigh from his lips. "This would be better if we had lube..." I almost laugh at this before I look up at him to see that his eyes are now closed and he looks as though he's concentrating on something. I continue the motion for a little while longer before taking the opportunity now that his eyes were closed to take the tip of him in to my mouth.

"Jesus! Warn a guy would you?" I hear him groan slightly as I feel his hand move gently to the back of my head, his eyes now open. Now I was in a situation where I had no idea what I was doing. "Slowly move your head back and forward for me Kitty..." He murmurs quietly and I do as I'm told and instantly hear the sound of gratification. "Christ..." He mumble under his breath as he continues to look directly down at me, causing my cheeks to redden brighter than a tomato. "You look amazing like that..." He murmurs all the while keeping eye contact with me. "Okay, now suck..." my cheeks hollow as I do exactly what he says and I hear him groan loudly which makes me almost smile before I remember what I'm actually doing. I continue to bob my head back and forth as I look up at Paul who now has his eyes closed and his head tilted back ever so slightly.

"Okay...now...Kitty...start using your hand again as well as your mou...mouth..." He groans softly as I feel his fingers lace in to my hair and grip very gently before I wrap my hand around his base and twist up and down earning yet another loud groan. "Yes Kitty...just like that..." He whispers softly and I can feel my cheeks redden and my thighs moisten just the tiniest bit. I carried on like this as he kept his fingers laced in my hair, whispering, groaning and murmuring words of praise to me which oddly enough got me REALLY worked up. I continued at a steady pace for a while before I could hear his groans start getting louder and more wild, varying from groans to straight up growls. "That's it Katherine, Carry on and I'm gonna cum..." he groans causing me to redden even more as I take a little more of him in to my mouth this time, earning a half groan half primal growl to come from his lips. His fingers tug at my hair just a little bit before he pushes my head back down. He carries on doing this for a little while before he grunts loudly. "I'm gonna cum..." He groans before lifting my head up and off of his length completely. He grabs me gently yet firmly by my underarms before practically throwing me on to the bed.

I feel his lips on mine, hot and demanding before they trail down my jaw and to my neck as he sucks lightly and then bites as two of his fingers thrust forward in to me, making me cry out loudly. "Paul!"

"That's it Kitty, moan for me."

I squirm on the bed as his two digits continue to pound in to my over and over again and again. I feel myself starting to build higher and higher towards that oh so familiar feeling all the while his lips have trailed back up to my ear and are now whispering the most sinfully delicious things to me. He's speeding up now and I find myself moaning louder and louder and starting to loose control of my body as it flails in different directions, before I feel one of his hand clamp down on to my thigh, pushing it in to the mattress, stilling it's motion. One of my hands that was knotted in the sheets is now gripping his shoulder as if my life depended on it. "Paul please!" I whine loudly as I feel him slowing down. "Don't worry Kitty, I'm going to make you cum...just trying to find the...ah, there we go!" I look up at him as he now supports a proud grin before I feel his fingers curve up in an almost 'come here' motion. I explode. "PAUL! OH GOD!" I tighten immensely around his fingers as he keeps ramming them in to me over and over again as I ride my high. "That's it Kitty, cum for my baby, there we go..." He whispers in my ear and I'm lost for words as I slowly start to come down as his motions become slower and slower. By the time I feel his fingers slip out I'm exhausted but in the best possible was as I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them again to see that Paul looks like the cat who had the cream, a triumphant grin on his face before he brings his fingers up to his lips and sucks them. Jesus Christ. Holy mother of all things holyyyyyy! It would probably be enough to get me going again if I wasn't so damn tired. "Now, How was that Kitty?" He grins before pushing me slightly so he can wrap me in covers and slip in next to me. "Shushhhhh, I want sleep..." And as the words leave my mouth a slowly drift off to the sound of his low rumbling chuckle and a soft and quiet 'I love you'.

**_((Hey guys. I'm not even going to apologise for being 'late' I literally feel no motivation whatsoever to continue this but I'll try as I can see people are still reading it. It seems no one was phased by the last little note! Oh well, I can't complain, I tried? I'm gonna try and get a few more chapters out this week, it's the least you guys who actually vote deserve. Hope you enjoyed it...please vote and comment.))_**


	58. Chapter 58: A cry for help

**_Marko's pov:_**

I walked along the boardwalk, Laddie trailing behind me as he held on to a stuffed animal that Dwayne had won him in one of the boardwalks games. I was taking him for ice cream like he had begged me to for the past hour and like the good 'older brother' I was, I gave in and took him to go get said ice cream. The boardwalk was as it normally was, bright lights, joyful screams, crowds of people and the various different foods you could smell, nothing out of the ordinary.

"I want vanilla! No, chocolate!" Laddie cried with excitement when we got to the ice cream parlour and his face lit up like a Christmas tree as he pressed his face up against the glass; eyeing up what flavour he wanted. "What do you want Marko?"

I look at the menue before my ears tune in to something else...the tv. "Now tonight, an urgent plea from a mother in need." Nothing out of the normal, just a dumb teenager running away again...they'll never find her. "Kirsty Santiago needs YOUR help in find her teenage daughter." Kirsty? Where have I heard that name before. It was familiar and I had no idea where or when I had heard it from.

"Marko! What flavour do you want?" Laddie asked urgently as if he was in a life and death situation. I shrugged him off as I continued to listen to the TV as the reporter continued her sob story back ground on the girl and her obviously distraught mother. The camera pans to a blonde haired woman with brown, tearful eyes and a solemn expression. "Please help me find my daughter, bring her back to me please!" Crying about it isn't exactly going to help her. "And please if you can hear me...come home...Katherine...come back to me." My whole body froze as my eyes instantly glued to the TV. "Please, please just come home Katherine, we all miss you here, come home and we can get you the help that you need."

And then, my sweethearts beautiful face showed up on screen along with a number underneath it. "Marko! Flavour!" Laddie tugged on my sleeve urgently. "Now, it is important that if you see Katherine Santiago, call this number immediately and do not approach. She as her mother has told us is prone to self harm in stressful situations and is not in the correct head space." The reporter finished up before it turned back to the beast dressed like an angel.

"Come home."

**_((Hey guys!! I'm in a much better mental state at the moment and I should be posting more frequently! What do you think of Kirsty, Katherine's step mum, looking for her? What do you think will happen?)) _**


	59. Chapter 59: The makeover

**_David's pov: _**

I walk in to the cave and I'm instantly hit with an oh so familiar smell. I turn to Dwayne who simply shrugs his shoulders and continue to walk in to the cave, a bouquet of red roses in his hands. It appears that my Princess has been busy. I looked around the almost alien terrain. It was clean. Spotless even. It was so clean that if you shined a light on the once old and crusted barrels you could probably see them sparkle. The ripped and tattered tapestries lay discarded in a heap in the corner, Marko's pigeon corner had been thoroughly cleaned, all of Paul's CD's had been rearranged and shelved neatly, alphabetically in fact, Dwayne's clothes were no longer left in a heap on the floor; rather they had been folded up neatly and stacked on a make shift shelf.

The busted up old couch had a fluffy brown blanket over the top of it but upon further inspection you would notice that one of the legs had been snapped off and in its place is actually a stack of old books. When you turned to look behind yourself you could see that there was now a coat rack, something that hadn't been there before. I looked around and could notice more then a few new things. A chest of draws in the corner which had a small child's bicycle propped up against it along with a few children's reading and colouring books, complete with a set of crayons and felt tip pens. There was new shelving, albeit whoever had done it had done a horrible job, it was shelving. A new couch sat opposite the old one along with two brand new armchairs. A table stood proudly in between them, on the table was a brand new rock box, a huge bag of weed (to probably Paul's delight) and most noticeable a large jar filled with money, probably about 30 so far. I looked around and tried to find something, anything that looked familiar and then I found it.

My throne. It's old wheels rusted and disfigured, the leather torn and waring to the thread, the actual seat it's self had holes in. However, even something was different about that. It wasn't empty. I looked at my Princess as she sat with her legs thrown over the arm rest, a satisfied smile painted on her lips. "Welcome home!" Her voice was filled with almost childlike joy as she stood up and looked around to admire her handy work. "You like it right? Or you don't? If you don't like it I can put everything back to the way it w-" She's cut off by Dwayne who lays a swift kiss on her lips before quickly handing her the roses. "I love it." He says softly before he takes a look round. She looks like a kid in a candy store when that adorable smile spreads across her face once more. I looked around the room still in disbelief at the changes. How long had this taken her? Where was all this new stuff from? I feel a small hand on my shoulder. "David? Do you like it?"

"I fucking love it."

**_((Hey guys! What do you think of the caves little makeover? Do you like it? Let me know!)) _**


	60. Chapter 60: Protection

Dwayne's pov

I looked around the room in disbelief. It was clean. The whole place shone like a diamond and now had some semblance of a home. I thanked my love and told her that I loved what she's done to the place before she's quickly ducked down to sit in David's lap. I walk over to my clothes which were now neatly folded in to some sort of dresser, I was surprised at the variety and quantity of clothes that I actually had. I was admiring my clothes before I hear Marko's bike outside of the cave accompanied with Laddie telling him to 'slow down'. I turn to see Marko now holding Laddie in his arms along with a scrunched up newspaper, his face extremely pale almost as if he's scared.

"Marko! You're back! Do you like what I did?" My Love has a more then bright smile on her face as she gets out of the lap of a reluctant and annoyed David. She bounces over to Marko who has set Laddie down now before she throws her arms around him only to be met with no warm embrace. My brother stands there in almost shock as he stares straight ahead over Katherine's shoulder. I continue to watch on as My Love pulls away and cups Marko's face with her hands. "Marko? Marko, what's wrong?" Her soft voice speaks up and her voice is filled with obvious concern for my brother as Marko simply holds up the newspaper for Katherine to take and read.

The next few moments are almost blurry as as soon as Katherine 'finishes' reading the paper she's almost clinging to Marko - which seems to have snapped out of his trance like state - tears streaming down her face as my brother holds her up in his arms. "D-Don't let her take me! Don't l-let her take me away from you!" Her sobs continued to shatter my heart in to a million pieces in my chest. I looked down at the newspaper and felt every single nerve in my body just freeze for a few seconds before they tense up and I feel the rage surge through me. How dare she. How dare that monster try and take away the only good thing I have had since Isabella, how dare she cause the current state of my beautiful Love, how dare she have the audacity to pose with such a glum expression on her face as she played the heartbroken mother role when she was nothing more than an abuser to my gorgeous mate. I can feel the bones in my face crack and start to shift before there is a small hand that clamps on to mine. I look down to see my love looking up at me, her beautiful blue eyes swollen with tears and filled with fear. "D-Dwayne?" Her voice cracks when she stutters my name. "Don't..." She whispers gently as the shift from normal human to beast stops. "I-I'm scared..." She whispers and before she knows it I've pulled her up from the floor and in to a tight embrace. One of my hands circles her waist pressing her firmly in to me whilst the other gently presses her head in to my chest, allowing her to sob and cry in peace.

I gently stroke her hair, trying my best to calm her down. "Listen my love..." I say gently before she looks up at me again as I continue to run my fingers gently through her hair. "Nobody is going to take you away from us..." I say soothingly.

"Nothing's going to happen to you whilst you're with us." I hear Marko chime in.

"We will always protect you." This comes from Paul who still looks shocked as he holds the newspaper in his hands.

"Princess...if she- if anybody even thinks about laying a hand on you... I...we will rip them to shreds." David says in his usual calm and collected tone, but on the inside I could tell that he was about ready to explode.

"And that's a promise."

**_((Hey guys! Did you miss me?? I know that I said I would be uploading more due to all the free time I had and I'm really sorry but I've felt super unmotivated...I will honestly try my best to upload more but I can't make any promises!))_**


End file.
